TOUJOURS PUR
by Kasseopeia
Summary: Ein seltsames Testament, eine bezaubernde Nymphe und ein grausames Geheimnis, diese Weihnachtsferien versprachen für Harry alles andere als langweilig zu werden..... HPNT
1. Aufbruch

So, hier ist es der Anfang meines neusten Werkes.

Vorab, dies wird eine ganz andere Geschichte werden, mit einem anderen Pairing, Action, Blut, Flüche... Ach ja und es steht auf R, also den Rest könnt Ihr Euch ja denken. Mir war es einfach grad mal nach was ganz neuem.

Hoffe Ihr lest mich weiterhin und vergesst nicht mich zu drücken, smile.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**TOUJOURS PUR**

1. Aufbruch

"Zum Glück, endlich Weihnachtsferien und wir können sie auch noch alle drei zusammen hier in Hogwarts verbringen", glücklich nahm Ron Hermione in den Arm und drückte ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange. Harry schaute lächelnd zu den beiden hinüber. Er war froh, dass sie endlich zusammengefunden hatten. Das Beste dabei war noch, dass endlich diese endlosen Streitereien ein Ende gefunden hatten. Gut, er hatte dazu damals die beiden in den Jungen-Schlafsaal sperren müssen. Aber diese Aktion vor zwei Monaten hatte sich offensichtlich mehr als gelohnt.

Seine beiden besten Freunde waren danach leider eher in das andere Extrem gefallen, man sah sie bei jeder erdenklichen Möglichkeit nur noch küssend, umarmend und kuschelnd. Auch Harry musste zugeben, dass er sich an diese Neuerungen erst noch gewöhnen musste.

Das Unangenehmste an dieser neuen Verbindung war jedoch nicht einmal dieses ständige Geknutsche, oder dass Ron und Hermione sehr viel Zeit alleine verbringen wollten, das alles konnte Harry ja noch einigermaßen nachvollziehen. Aber dieses ständige "Hasi?", "Ja Schatzi!" -Getue, das zerrte mit der Zeit doch sehr an seinen Nerven. Vor allem schienen die beiden die Fähigkeit zu haben, ihre Kosenamen in jeden miteinander gesprochenen Satz einzubauen. Eine Tatsache, welche Harry immer wieder in Erstaunen versetzte. In seinen Augen sah Ron auch weniger einem "Hasi", als einer Karotte ähnlich, daher fand er diese Anrede jedes Mal wieder dermaßen zum grinsen, dass er mehr als einmal seinen Kopf wegdrehen musste, um nicht lauthals loszulachen.

Diese verklärte Harmonie der beiden ging zum Glück meistens wie im Nebel an Harry vorbei. Über ein halbes Jahr war seit Sirius Sturz durch den Vorhang vergangen. Harry hatte es akzeptiert, besser gesagt er hatte sich dazu gezwungen, nicht so oft daran zu denken. Die Zeit der Tränen und der ersten verzehrenden Trauer war vorbei. Er schien ein Meister der Verdrängung zu sein, welche Möglichkeit hätte er auch sonst gehabt.

Für alle anderen war er wieder der normale Harry, vielleicht nur ein wenig stiller als sonst. Ein eigenes Liebesleben existierte noch nicht einmal im Ansatz. Er wollte und durfte sich nicht mehr verlieben. Cho ging jetzt fest mit dem neuen Ravenclaw-Kapitän, dessen Namen sich Harry nicht merken konnte. Seit dem Besuch in der Mysteriumsabteilung war Harry dies auch vollkommen egal. Warum sollte er sich für irgendjemanden interessieren? Gefühle für andere Menschen waren zu gefährlich, ein Luxus den er sich nicht mehr erlauben durfte. Wie hinter einem Riesen-Schutzwall verborgen lebte er sein Leben. Natürlich nahm er seine Umwelt wahr, aber hatte oft genug das Gefühl gar nicht selbst daran teilzuhaben und er fühlte sich wohl dabei.

An Weihnachten gab es wieder das obligatorische Weihnachts-Essen. Außer zwei Hufflepuffs und dem Gryffindor-Trio waren nur die üblichen Lehrer beim Abendessen anwesend. Zur Linken von Dumbledore saß Professor McGonagall und zur Rechten Snape, mit seinem so typisch verdrießlichen Feiertagsgesicht. Dieser konnte seine hängenden Mundwinkel erstaunlicherweise noch mehr nach unten ziehen, als Dumbledore ihn wieder einmal dazu nötigte, an dem anderen Ende des Knallbonbons zu ziehen. Mit einem lauten Knall und einer Rauchwolke sprang eine Kasperlemütze mit einem roten und einem grünen Bommel und den dazugehörigen kleinen Glöckchen aus dem Bonbon. Snape erstarrte bei diesem Anblick und schaute misstrauisch und auch warnend zu seinem Vorgesetzten. Dumbledore schnappte sich die Mütze und versuchte sie seinem mürrischen Mitarbeiter über dessen schwarzglänzendes Haar zu ziehen.

Worauf Snape ihn mit einem mörderischen Blick bedachte, wovon sich der Schulleiter jedoch in keinster Weise beeindrucken ließ. Er warf Harry sogar ein verschmitztes Grinsen zu und zwinkerte dabei ganz kurz mit seinem rechten Auge. Diesesmal war sich Harry sicher. Es bereitete seinem Schulleiter einen Höllenspaß seinen Zaubertranklehrer zu triezen. Harry konnte sich nur schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Snape gewann natürlich wieder und Dumbledore kapitulierte, setzte sich selbst unter schallendem Gelächter der Umsitzenden diese Kasperlemütze auf den Kopf, wobei die kleinen Glöckchen mit einem hellen Ton erklangen.

Ron und Hermione waren schon kurz nach dem Essen verschwunden. Harry störte sich nicht sonderlich daran, so musste er nicht länger Zuschauer bei diesem Hasi-Schatzi Geplänkel zu sein.

So blieb er einfach sitzen. Es erschien ihm in letzter Zeit eh viel einfacher zu sein den anderen bei ihrem Leben zuzusehen, als sich selbst an irgendetwas zu beteiligen.

Irgendwann erhob sich Dumbledore und hob damit die Weihnachts-Tafel auf. Die beiden Hufflepuffs ergriffen sogleich die Flucht. Ihnen war ein schlechtgelaunter Zaubertranklehrer, selbst in den Weihnachtsferien, augenscheinlich nicht so ganz geheuer. Auch Harry erhob sich, es blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig als auch in den Gryffindorturm zurückzukehren.

Gerade als er fast am Ende der großen Treppe angekommen war, hörte er ein leises Klingeln. Erstaunt drehte er sich herum. Dumbledore erklomm die Stufen, immer noch diese seltsame Kasperlemütze auf dem Kopf.

"Harry! Bitte warte kurz auf mich," rief ihm, nach Luft ringend Dumbledore zu. Als er bei der großen Säule angekommen war, an der Harry auf ihn wartete, forderte er ihn mit einem Wink auf ihm zu folgen. Sein Hut ließ bei jedem Schritt ein fröhliches Dingeling ertönen.

Schnell war Harry klar, dass sie auf dem Weg in Dumbledores Büro waren. Am wohlbekannten Wasserspeier angekommen, öffnete Dumbledore ihn mit dem aktuellen Passwort, "Superschäumiges Marshmellow". Die Tür ging auf und die Treppe brachte die beiden in das kreisrunde Büro.

Mittlerweile fühlte sich Harry angespannt, bisher war noch kein Besuch in Dumbledores Büro ohne interessante Neuigkeiten ausgegangen, was wollte der alte Zauberer also heute von ihm?

Gerade als er sich auf einem der Besucherstühle niederlassen wollte, sah er dass Dumbledore nicht auf seinem Sessel am Schreibtisch platzgenommen hatte. Stattdessen stand er an einer leeren Nische, welche Harry noch nie vorher so wirklich aufgefallen war. Der alte Zauberer murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte, eine Tür erschien aus dem Nichts und öffnete sich lautlos. Dumbledore lächelte ihm zu und zögernd folgte ihm Harry zu einer erneuten Treppe. Auch diese brachte die beiden mit einer kleinen Drehung in das Stockwerk darüber.

Neugierig folgte Harry dem Headmaster. An einer Tür mit einem Rundbogen verharrte er und ließ langsam seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

Ein munteres Feuer flackerte an der linken Wand im Kamin und wärmte das runde Zimmer, das trotz der offensichtlichen Unordnung eine eigentümliche Gemütlichkeit verströmte. Als erstes fiel Harrys Blick auf einen riesengroßen Globus, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Die Erdkugel wurde jedoch nicht von dem goldenen Sockel unter ihr gehalten, sondern drehte sich in einem kleinen Abstand, wie von Geisterhand gehalten, im Zeitlupentempo um ihre eigene Achse.

Ganz hinten erblickte Harry ein großes Bett, die lilanen Vorhänge waren jedoch zugezogen, ließen keinen näheren Einblick zu. Daneben stand eine Vogelstange, Fawkes Nachtplatz. Mehrere kleine Fenster erhellten den Raum mit einem gedämpften, goldenen Licht.

Unzählige Bücher standen oder lagen ziellos in diesem runden Raum herum, manche davon waren geöffnet. Auf einem großen Arbeitstisch lagen einige Schriftstücke herum. Dann waren da noch ein Zirkel, ein seltsames Rechengerät, welches Harry im ersten Moment an einen Abakus erinnerte und Gerätschaften bei denen Harry sich nicht im mindesten vorstellen konnte, welche Aufgabe sie erfüllen sollten.

Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, wohin ihn Dumbledore geführt hatte. Dies waren die privaten Gemächer des Schulleiters, welche sich offenbar über seinem Büro befanden. Innerlich fasste sich Harry an den Kopf, natürlich dies war der Grund warum man zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit den Headmaster in seinem Büro vorfinden konnte. Irgendeines dieser unzähligen Instrumente, die auch hier munter vor sich hintickten, informierten Dumbledore über jeden, der sein Büro aufsuchen wollte. Dies war das Reich in dem Dumbledore lebte und arbeitete, sein privates Domizil.

Ein Räuspern brachte ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Dumbledore hatte sich erleichternd aufatmend in einen der gemütlichen Chintz-Sessel vor dem Kamin gesetzt. Er zog sich die Mütze vom Kopf und glättete sein wirres Haar. Gleichzeitig winkte er Harry heran, sich neben ihn zu setzen.

Still setzte sich Harry auf den vorderen Teil des Sessels und beobachtete Dumbledore, der konzentriert einen kleinen Stapel Pergamente, welche auf dem kleinen kreisrunden Tischchen neben ihm gestapelt waren, durchsuchte.

Dann schien er das Gesuchte gefunden zu haben. Der alte Zauberer richtete sich auf und sah ihn ernsthaft mit seinen hellblauen Augen an.

Unruhig rutschte Harry auf seinem Sessel herum und blickte angespannt in das aufmerksame Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Ein seltsames Kribbeln ergriff ihn, nahm immer mehr Besitz von ihm.

"Ich habe die Aufgabe Dir mitzuteilen, dass Sirius kurz vor seinem Tod ein Testament verfasst hat." Harry musste schlucken.

"Er hat Dich als seinen Patensohn als Alleinerben eingesetzt." Jetzt war Harrys Mund wie ausgetrocknet, es gab nichts mehr zu schlucken.

"Du erfährst dies erst heute, da Narzissa Malfoy, auch im Auftrag ihrer Schwester Bellatrix Lestrange, dieses Testament angefochten hat. Vor allem das Haus wollten sie für sich beanspruchen, das sie ja mit Sirius blutsverwandt sind. Bevor dies nicht alles offiziell geklärt worden war, wollte ich es Dir nicht mitteilen. Ich hoffe Du verzeihst mir diese Verzögerung. Das Ministerium hat jetzt aber amtlich entschieden, dass Sirius Testament rechtskräftig ist und ich möchte Dir den Inhalt mitteilen."

Aufgewühlt starrte Harry zu seinem Gegenüber, war sich eigentlich nicht so ganz sicher, ob er all diese Neuigkeiten wirklich hören wollte.

"Du hast das ganz Vermögen von Sirius geerbt und den ehemaligen Sitz des Ordens, das Haus seiner Eltern am Grimmauld Place."

Harry spürte wie das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte, Sirius hatte ihm alles vererbt, damit hatte er eigentlich nicht mehr gerechnet. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen hatte er seinen Paten verloren. Sirius hatte durch den Spiegel nicht geantwortet. Hatte seit diesem Tag überhaupt kein Zeichen von sich gegeben. Und jetzt, als Harry dachte, er könnte sein Leben trotz dieses Verlustes irgendwie weiterleben, wurde er aus seiner wohltuenden Lethargie gerissen.

Durch eine Nachricht von Sirius.

Er wusste dass der Orden nicht mehr seinen Sitz am Grimmauld Place hatte. Mehr hatte er aber auch nicht in Erfahrung bringen können. Seinen drängenden Fragen hatte bisher keiner nachgegeben. Es war immer die gleiche Antwort: „Wenn Du die Schule abgeschlossen hast und dann auch volljährig bist, dann kannst Du Deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen, bis dahin..."

Dumbledore riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. "Diesen Brief von Sirius möchte ich Dir zusätzlich aushändigen, er ist an Dich adressiert."

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen öffnete Harry das Schreiben. Er erkannte sofort Sirius Schrift, allerdings hatte die folgenden Zeilen wohl in großer Eile geschrieben, waren teilweise nur schwer zu entziffern.

_Lieber Harry_

_Mein Letzter Wille als Sirius Aegidius Horatius Black ist, dass Du mein Alleinerbe antrittst. Alles was der Familie Black gehört hat, soll mit all seinen Verantwortlichkeiten hiermit in Deinen Besitz übergehen. _

_Ich hoffe dass Du in diesem Haus glücklicher wirst, als ich es jemals sein konnte. _

_Ich weiß Du wirst meine Ahnen nicht mit Füßen treten,_

_du wirst hinter die Fassade schauen. _

_Daher möchte ich Dich bitten die nächsten Ferien dort zu verbringen und ich weiß Du wirst mir meinen Wunsch erfüllen._

_Dein Dich liebender Pate Sirius_

Langsam ließ Harry den Brief sinken und starrte immer wieder auf auf diese Buchstaben, die letzten Worte seines Paten.

Das war alles? Nur dieser kurze seltsame Brief?

Das war doch nicht Sirius Art. Er hielt hier die letzten Zeilen eines Menschen den er schmerzlich vermisste in den Händen und er konnte absolut nichts damit anfangen.

Seine Hand zitterte leicht, als er das Schreiben an Dumbledore zurückgab. Dieser studierte das Pergament genau und schüttelte dann nur seinen Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht, was Dir Sirius damit sagen wollte. Das Testament und dieser Brief wurden genau analysiert und es gibt keine Zweifel, diese Schreiben hat Sirius höchstpersönlich verfasst." Der alte Zauberer schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf. „Vielleicht solltest Du ihm seine Bitte erfüllen und die Weihnachtsferien im Hause der Blacks verbringen. Wenn Du möchtest werde ich mich gleich mit Lupin in Verbindung setzen, denn alleine kannst Du dort nicht bleiben. Da das Testament nun rechtskräftig ist, bin ich nicht mehr länger der Geheimniswahrer dieses Hauses. Es ist Dein Eigentum, als rechtmäßiger Erbe wirst Du diese Aufgabe übernehmen. Lupin wird dich dort in alles einweisen."

Harry fühlte sich wie betäubt, konnte dies alles überhaupt nicht einordnen. Jedoch war er dankbar für das Angebot Dumbledores, dass Lupin sie begleiten würde. Er war der Einzige der noch übriggeblieben war, von den Freunden seines Vaters.

Harry erhob sich mit einem kurzen zustimmenden Nicken, fühlte sich zu keiner anderen Reaktion mehr fähig. Kurz vor dem Durchgang hielt er inne. Drehte sich doch noch einmal um. "Dürfen Hermione und Ron mich begleiten? Wir wollten zusammen die Ferien verbringen!" Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er Ron und Hermione nicht einfach hier so zurücklassen konnte.

"Wenn die beiden dies möchten, je mehr Menschen um Dich sind, desto wohler ist mir selbst", kam prompt die Antwort des Schulleiters, bevor sich dieser mit einem müdem Lächeln zu seinem Schreibtisch drehte.

xxxxxxxx

Am nächsten Morgen, nach dem Frühstück erschien Lupin. Harry freute sich ihn zu sehen und auch dem Werwolf schien dieses Wiedertreffen und dieser kurzfristige Ausflug sehr gelegen zu kommen. Mit einem herzlichen Lachen schloss er Harry in die Arme. Nur der bittere Zug um seinen Mund machte deutlich, dass auch Lupin das letzte halbe Jahr wohl sehr gelitten hatte. Lupin verschwand dann für eine halbe Stunde in Dumbledores Büro, bevor er zurückkehrte und sich davon überzeugte, dass alle startklar waren.

Hermione und Ron schienen nichts dagegen zu haben, dass sie ihre Ferien nicht in der verlassenen Schule verbringen sollten. So machten sich die Vier auf den Weg vor das Schloß, wo Lupin mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes den Fahrenden Ritter zum Halten brachte. Ron war über die Art der Reise wohl am wenigsten glücklich. Dafür war die Freude von Stan Shunpike offensichtlich, als er seine Fahrgäste erblickte. Gerade als mit einem breiten Grinsen ansetzten wollte: "Ey! Ern, Ern, rat mal wer heut mal wieder mit uns fährt...", ließ ihn ein drohender Blick Lupins mitten im Satz erstarren. "Iss ja schon gut", kam seine eingeschnappte Antwort, er konnte sich augenscheinlich noch gut an die letzte Fahrt mit der energischen Tonks erinnern.

Die Reise war so, wie man es vom Fahrenden Ritter erwarten konnte. Nachdem sie sich zum x-ten Mal wieder vom Boden aufgerappelt hatten und Madame Marsh in Aberdeen fluchtartig den Bus verlassen hatte, war das nächste Ziel auch schon London. Die vier Fahrgäste hatten alle einen deutlichen Grünstich, als sie vorsichtig die ersten Schritte auf festem Boden wagten.

Nach wenigen Schritten waren sie auch schon am Grimmauld Place. Als Harry vor dem alten Haus stand, beschlich ihn das Gefühl, hier sei die Zeit stehengeblieben. Gleich würde er durch diese Türe treten und ein schwarzer Hund würde ihm schwanzwedelnd entgegenlaufen, an ihm hochspringen und ihm mit seine feuchte Schnauze auf die Wange drücken.

Schmerzvoll wurde ihm bewusst, auf was er sich da eigentlich eingelassen hatte. Jede Ecke dieses Hauses würde ihn an Sirius erinnern. Wie er "Morgen kommt der Hippogreif" singend durch das Haus stolziert war. Oder damals in der Küche, als er meinte Harry solle ihm alle seine Fragen stellen. Harry hatte dies alles solange erfolgreich verdrängt, jetzt sah er nur noch das Gesicht von Sirius in allen möglichen Variationen vor sich.

Was würde erst passieren, sobald er seinen Fuß über diese Türschwelle setzen würde?

Eine Bewegung Lupins brachte ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Der Werwolf legt vorsichtig seinen Finger auf die Lippen, als sie vor der abgeblätterten Haustüre standen. Diese Geste wäre eigentlich nicht nötig gewesen. Die drei Freunde wussten, wenn sie keine unliebsame Begegnung mit Mrs Black haben wollten, war es besser dieses Haus so leise wie möglich zu betreten.

Harry holte tief Luft, bevor er die Eingangshalle betrat. Jetzt würde er das Haus seines Paten betreten, welches ab jetzt ihm gehören sollte.

Auf Zehenspitzen traten er hinter Lupin ein. Es herrschte eine lähmende Stille. Ein dumpfer Geruch schlug ihm entgegen, hier war eindeutig schon lange nicht mehr gelüftet worden.

Mit einem Wink zeigte Lupin auf den Weg zur Küche.

Die kleine Gruppe hielt ruckartig inne, als sie ein seltsames Knarren hörten. Es kam offensichtlich aus dem ersten Stock und hallte unwirklich in der Eingangshalle wieder.

Alle Vier erstarrten. Harry war sofort klar, irgendjemand schien hier noch im Haus zu sein.

Der Werwolf griff zu seinem Zauberstab und Harry konnte an den Bewegungen hinter sich spüren, dass mittlerweile auch seine beiden Begleiter, genauso wie er, ihre Zauberstäbe umklammert hielten. Mit der anderen Hand wollte Lupin die drei gerade an sich vorbei unter die Treppennische scheuchen.

Dann hörten sie eine fremde weibliche Stimme im oberen Stockwerk keifen. "Du unnütze Kreatur!"

Als Antwort erklang ein krächzendes Jammern, welches von der hysterischen Frauenstimme unwirsch unterbrochen wurde. "Du hattest über ein halbes Jahr Zeit gehabt es zu finden, warte nur ab bis wir Zuhause sind. Da werde ich Dich lehren, was es heißt so jämmerlich zu versagen".

Atemlos standen die vier vor dem Treppenabsatz und starrten auf das Schauspiel, welches sich ihnen bot. Im Halbdunkel oben auf der Treppe waren die deutlichen Umrisse einer Fraugestalt zu erkennen. Hochaufgerichtet stand sie am Treppenabsatz und hielt plötzlich inne, als sie unten die kleine Gruppe wahrnahm.

"Lumos", die Frauenstimme flüsterte in einem erstaunlich sanften und wachsamen Timbre. Das Licht ihres Zauberstabes flammte auf.

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, bis sich seine Augen an die ungewohnte Helligkeit gewöhnten.

Fast unwirklich wirkten ihre Umrisse. Sie trug ein grünsilbernes Kleid. Blondes Haar fiel ihr weichwallend über die Schultern und ein schwarzer Umhang hing lose über ihren Schultern. Ihr Gesicht lag immer noch im halbdunkel, aber Harry nahm ihre Präsenz fast den Atem.

"Narzissa", hörte Harry die keuchende Stimme Lupins.

Narzissa Malfoy stand oben auf der Treppe und starrte erschrocken zu ihnen herunter.

Am halb ausgestreckten Arm hielt sie einen zitternden und strampelnden Kreacher am Kragen.


	2. Narzissa

Eine Riesentüte Gummibärchen verteil. Was hab ich mich gefreut, dass ihr mich weiterlest. Zur allgemeinen Info, das Pairing sind hier Tonks und Harry, war wohl noch nicht allen so ganz klar. Bin selbst schon gespannt wie sich das so alles zwischen ihnen entwickeln wird, smile, aber ich hab da schon ein paar nette Ideechen. Allerdings wird Tonks ihren ersten Auftritt wohl erst im übernächsten Chapter bekommen, davor hab ich noch ein paar andere Sachen vor.

**_Rosenfeuerdrache: _**Das war erst der Anfang, es wird noch viieel mehr passieren, grins. **_Phoenixfeder: _**Ich hoffe ich kann Dir in diesem Chap ein paar Antworten geben, zumindest wie Narzissa da reinkam. **_Maxine01: _**Oh ja, alle Black-Schwestern werden hier ihren Auftritt bekommen. Da es ja auch um die Blacks geht, sind sie richtig wichtig bei dieser Geschichte. **_Cissylein: _**Ich hab Dich gut getroffen, smile da bin ich aber froh. Wenn Du die Überschrift von diesem Chapter liest, dann weißt Du ja was Dir jetzt blüht: Hoffe Du verbannst mich dann nicht. Nein, ich würde Dir nicht empfehlen so mit Elfchen Anna umzuspringen, oijoij. **_Silver Snake: _**Ach schön, dass es Dir bisher gefällt. Hoffe Du liest weiter, auch wenn es kein Slash ist, seufz. **_Avenna: _**Mmh animieren ist sehrrr gut. Jep Hundert Punkte, NT steht für Nymphadora Tonks. **_Kelene: _**Jep, Deine Spur ist ganz heiß, nur um was es genau geht, das kommt noch nicht soo schnell raus, smile.

Und nun überlass ich die Bühne der ehrenwerten Mistress Lady Narzissa Black, viel Vergnügen:

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

2. Narzissa

Langsam schritt die blonde Frau hocherhobenen Kopfes die Treppe hinab, in der rechten Hand hielt sie ihren leuchtenden Zauberstab gezückt, mit der linken hatte sie immer noch Kreacher im Schlepptau. Auf der Hälfte der Treppe hielt sie inne. Abschätzend blickte sie auf die kleine Gruppe unter sich.

"Lupin, schon lange nicht mehr gesehen." Die anderen drei streifte sie nur mit einem kurzen Blick. Es war das zweite Mal dass Harry mit Narzissa Malfoy zusammentraf. Erst jetzt wurde ihm die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Draco und seiner Mutter bewußt. Bisher hatte er immer den Eindruck gehabt der junge Malfoy wäre das Ebenbild seines Vaters. Die elfenbeinfarbige Haut und auch den Hochmut in seinen Augen hatte er jedoch zweifelsfrei von seiner Mutter geerbt.

Kreacher hielt sich hinter ihr versteckt und lugte unter ihrem linken Arm hervor. Er schien sehr erschrocken bei dem Anblick der Besucher. Eigentlich ging es Harry genauso. Mit Kreacher hatte er hier nicht gerechnet, obwohl er es sich doch eigentlich hätte denken können. Er spürte einen Knoten in seinem Magen, die Wut die langsam in im hochstieg, beim Anblick dieses verräterischen Hauselfen.

"Was hast Dur hier zu suchen, Narzissa?" Lupins Stimme klang wachsam und bestimmend, seinen Zauberstab hielt er immer noch abwartend in seiner Hand uns er ließ die Frau vor sich auf der Treppe nicht aus den Augen.

Kurz flackerten ihre Augen unsicher auf, dann jedoch kam ihre Antwort prompt und spitz. "Wer sagt denn, dass ich hier etwas suche?"

Jedoch schnell hatte Narzissa Malfoy ihre Fassung zurückgewonnen. Sie straffte ihre Schultern und ihre Stimme klang wieder herablassend und kalt. "Ich hole mir nur mein Eigentum ab, mehr nicht. Oder willst Du mir dieses Recht absprechen, Werwolf?"

"Dein Eigentum?", erstaunt schaute Lupin auf die blonde Frau. "Er da," sie neigte ihren Kopf kurz in Harrys Richtung, "er hat vielleicht das Haus der Blacks, welches schon immer in unserer Familie war, geerbt. Aber Kreacher gehört mir." Sie zerrte den widerstrebenden Elf hinter sich hervor. "Dieser Elf ist an die Familie der Blacks gebunden und vielleicht erinnerst Du Dich Lupin, ich bin immer noch eine geborene Black. Also geht hiermit Kreacher in meinen Besitz über und den wollte ich mir holen, bevor dieses Haus hier heute vollends entehrt wird."

Narzissa schritt weiter die Treppe hinunter und versuchte den verängstigen Elf hinter sich herzuziehen. Dieser hielt sich jedoch am Geländer fest und flüsterte mit seiner verkrächzten Stimme, "Mistress! Mistress, der da, der hat es in seinen Händen gehabt, er weiß wo es ist!" Dabei zeigte er mit seinem langen dünnen Finger auf Harry.

Narzissa reagierte schnell, "Du dummer Wicht, halt doch nur einmal Deinen vorlauten Schnabel", und gab ihrem neuen Hauself einen unwilligen Stoß. Dieser hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, bekam das Übergewicht und fiel unter großem Wehklagen und Gepolter die restliche Treppe hinunter. Hermione schnaubte unwillig hinter Harry auf, als der alte Elf am Ende der Treppe wie ein Häufchen Elend aufschlug. Aber Harry konnte in diesem Moment kein Mitleid für Kreacher empfinden, in seinen Augen geschah es diesem Verräter irgendwie recht. Vor allem als er sah, wie unterwürfig Kreacher, trotz dieser schlechten Behandlung, zu seiner neuen Herrin aufblickte.

Dann ging alles recht schnell. Der Vorhang am Ende der Treppe öffnete sich wie auf Kommando und ein lautes wütendes Gekeife erfüllte die Halle. "Blutsverräter, Schlammblütler, Bastarde, ihr wagt es mein Haus zu entehren. Was fällt Euch ein, das Erbe der Blacks zu beschmutzen!"

Sofort drehten sich alle zu dem Gemälde um, das Gesicht von Sirius Mutter war vor haltloser Wut verzerrt.

Eilig schritt Narzissa die Treppe herunter und schnappte sich wieder Kreacher. Als die alte Mrs Black die blonde Frau vor sich erkannte, schlug die Stimmung jedoch schlagartig um.

"Bei Merlin, dass ich das noch erleben darf. Zissa, mein Liebling", säuselte sie zuckersüß. Harry, Ron und Hermione warfen sich einen erstaunten Blick zu. "Das ist so schön dass Du mich mal wieder besuchen kommst. Wie geht es denn Deinem guten Mann Lucius und Deinem kleinen Sohn? Wie heißt er nochmal, ach ja Draco, nicht wahr?"

Am meisten verblüffte Harry jedoch nicht den Stimmungsumschwung von Sirius Mum, sondern die Reaktion von Narzissa Malfoy. Diese deutete elegant einen kleinen Knicks an und senkte ihren Blick, "Hallo Tante Agatha, danke uns geht es allen sehr gut und wie ist Dein wertes Befinden?"

"Ach Zissachen, Du machst Dir keine Vorstellung, was für Ungeziefer mein Haus beschmutzt", die alte Mrs Black schien sehr froh darüber zu sein, sich endlich einmal wieder mit einem Menschen, der es in ihren Augen wert war, unterhalten zu können.

Dann seufzte das Bild tief auf. "Es scheint das Schicksal unserer Familie zu sein, dass wir uns immer wieder gegen dieses unwürdige Blut wehren müssen. Sie haben doch alle keine Ahnung was die Erhaltung der wahren Tradition und der Schutz unsere Reinblütigkeit bedeutet. Sie sind allesamt zu dumm, um sich dieser Verantwortung bewußt zu sein."

Narzissas Mund umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln. Harry konnte nicht leugnen, dass Dracos Mutter außergewöhnlich schön war, auch wenn sie eine gewisse Härte und Kälte ausstrahlte.

"Ach Zissachen, Du bist so ein gutes Kind. Du warst Dir Deiner Verantworung für die Familie immer voll bewußt. Hast einen ehrenwerten Mann und einen prachtvollen Sohn, genau so wie es in unserer Familie schon seit Jahrhunderten Brauch ist. Ich bin so stolz auf Dich. Wie geht es den Deiner liebreizenden Schwester. Belle, ach nein Bella, wie geht es denn der Guten, alle wohlauf?"

Harry spürte wie sich seine Wut in seinem Bauch langsam in Übelkeit verwandelte. Dieses herzliche Familienzusammentreffen empfand er einfach nur als widerlich. Bellatrix, die Gute?

"Danke liebes Tantchen, uns geht es allen gut. Den Umständen entsprechend. Ich nehme Kreacher in meine Obhut, ich hoffe es ist in Deinem Sinne."

"Ach allerliebste Zissa, natürlich. Er wird sich bei Euch wohlfühlen und Du wirst sehen, wie treu er Dir ergeben sein wird. Er weiß was für eine Ehre es ist, unserem reinen Blut zu dienen."

Harry schäumte, oh ja, wie treu doch dieser Zwerg Sirius ergeben war, er hatte ihn in den sicheren Tod geschickt.

"Toujours Pur, liebe Narzissa." Die blonde Frau deutete wieder einen Knicks an. "Toujours Pur, liebste Tante Agatha."

Es war ein seltsames Schauspiel, innerlich konnte Harry eigentlich nur den Kopf schütteln, über soviel Scheinheiligkeit. Aber wenigstens war er Kreacher los, er hätte niemals mit diesem Wesen unter einem Dach leben können.

Hocherhobenen Hauptes schritt Narzissa Malfoy zur Haustür, Kreacher stolperte an der Hand hinter ihr her.

Kurz vor der Haustür raffte die blonde Frau ihren Umhang zusammen und drehte sich noch einmal um. Herablassend stand sie an der Tür, "Ich werde jetzt gehen und mir mein Eigentum mitnehmen. Oder hast Du etwas dagegen, Lupin?"

Dieser konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln und mit einem dumpfen Krachen fiel die Haustür hinter Narzissa und Kreacher ins Schloß, worauf das Bild der alten Mrs Black wieder in ein kreischendes Wehklagen verfiel. Harry, Ron und Hermione stürzten sich auf die Kordeln und nach endlosen Minuten gelang es ihnen, den Vorhang wieder über das Gemälde zu zerren, womit endlich das Gezeter verstummte.

Eilig gingen die vier nach oben in den ersten Stock und konnten ihren Augen kaum trauen. Auf der ganzen Etage herrschte ein Risendurcheinander. Alles war verwüstet und lag kreuz und quer verstreut in den Räumen. Entweder hatte Kreacher jetzt komplett seinen Verstand verloren, oder jemand hatte hier äußerst gründlich den Hausrat der Familie Black auf den Kopf gestellt. Alle möglichen Schubladen und Türen standen wahllos offen. Auf dem Boden fanden sie alle möglichen Utensilien verstreut. Es war eigentlich ein Ort der Verwüstung.

Auch im nächsten und übernächsten Stock bot sich ihnen der gleiche Anblick.

Abwechselnd öffneten sie alle möglichen Türen. Als Hermione die Tür zum ehemaligen Schlafzimmer von Mrs Black öffnetet und vorsichtig eintrat, stieß sie einen Schrei aus und wich angeekelt zurück. Ein abstoßender Gestank schlug ihnen entgegen. So etwas hatte Harry noch nie gerochen, es war eine Mischung aus abgestandener Luft, Tierkot und verwestem Fleisch. Am anderen Ende des Raumes, in seinem Nest aus alten Lumpen saß ein fiepender Seidenschnabel. Überall lagen alte abgenagte Knochen, rausgewürgte Fellknäuel und der Boden war mit alten Blutflecken übersät.

Vorsichtig traten die drei näher. Hermione hielt sich mit der einen Hand die Nase zu und riß mit der anderen Hand die Fenster auf. Eine leichte frische Brise wehte in den Raum.

Harry fiel ein, dass Kreacher schon immer Angst vor Seidenschnabel gehabt hatte. Er schien dennoch seine Pflichten erfüllt zu haben, zumindest hatte er den Hyppogreif mit Essen versorgt. Aber seine Furcht hatte ihn wohl davon abgehalten, den Raum näher zu betreten. Hier war garantiert schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gelüftet worden, geschweige denn dass jemand saubergemacht hätte.

Vorsichtig näherte sich Harry dem übernervösen Seidenschnabel. Dieser schlug aufgeregt mit den Flügeln, das Fiepen tat fast schon in den Ohren weg. Langsam senkte Harry seinen Kopf, Seidenschnabel zögerte nicht lange und tat es ihm gleich. Als Harry daraufhin seinen Kopf streichelte, ließ Seidenschnabel ein erfreutes gurrendes Geräusch ertönen. Harry freute sich ihn wiederzusehen, wenigstens jemand der offensichtlich über seine Gegenwart glücklich war.

"Also hier drin müssen wir wohl als erstes putzen", stellte Hermione pragmatisch fest, woraufhin Ron ein lautes Seufzen von sich gab.

"Was haltet ihr alle erst einmal von einer Tasse Tee?", schlug Remus der kleinen Gruppe vor, worauf alle erfreut einstimmten.

Daraufhin begab sich der Tross in die Küche und wenig später standen vier dampfende Becher mit Tee vor ihnen und Remus hatte leckeres Gebäck herbeigezaubert. Hungrig stürzten sich die Vier auf die Köstlichkeiten.

"Wasch wollte Dracos Mum? Und wie kam schie überhaupt herein?", durchbrach Ron als erster mampfend die Stille.

"Gute Frage, Ron," Lupin rührte versonnen in seinem Tee. "Ich denke mir, sie hat irgendwie spitz bekommen, dass heute Harry sein Erbe antritt. So war Sirius nicht mehr länger Besitzer dieses Hauses und damit konnte Professor Dumbledore nicht mehr länger Geheimniswahrer dieses Hauses sein. Ich denke mir, sie hat einfach diese Chance ergriffen um sich Kreacher zu holen, der ihr wohl wirklich rechtsmäßg zusteht und vielleicht hat sie sich noch ein wenig umgesehen."

"Also nur nach umsehen, den Eindruck hat mir diese Verwüstung da oben aber nicht gemacht," schnaubte Hermione empört.

"Ich bin froh, dass Kreacher weg ist, ich kann ihn einfach nicht mehr sehen", Harry stellte seine Tasse heftiger auf dem Tisch ab, als er eigentlich wollte. "Und ab heute sind wir hier, also wird hier auch niemand mehr herumschnüffeln."

Den restlichen Nachmittag versuchten sie gemeinsam das größte Chaos zu beseitigen. Über Seidenschnabels Schlafzimmer musste Hermione die verschiedensten Reinigungs-Zauber aussprechen. Dieser zwitscherte fröhlich vor sich hin und schien sichtlich erfreut über die neue Gesellschaft zu sein.

Harry war diese ganze Arbeit eigentlich nur Recht. Sie hatten soviel zu tun, dass er keine Zeit hatte sich in seinen Erinnerungen zu verlieren.

Zum Abendessen belegten Lupin und Hermione die Brote, während Ron Harry zu einem Schachspiel herausforderte. Harry mochte die Küche, sie war ihm eigentlich das liebste Zimmer im ganzen Haus. Ein munteres Feuer flackerte im Kamin und erhellte den Raum mit einem warmen Licht. Er saß mit Ron an dem großen alten Holz-Tisch, auf dem man immer noch die Brandspuren von Georg und Fred erkennen konnte, als sie damals ihrer Mutter beim Tisch decken geholfen hatten. Dies war erst letztes Jahr passiert und trotzdem kam es Harry wie ein halbes Leben vor.

Nach dem Essen tranken die vier noch ein Butterbier, bevor sie von Lupin in ihre Betten gescheucht wurden.

Auf dem ersten Treppenabsatz verabschiedeten sich Ron von Hermione mit 101 Küssen. Harry floh einen Stockwerk höher, in das Zimmer das er bisher auch immer mit Ron bewohnt hatte. Der Bilderrahmen von Phineas war leer. Diesesmal hatte Harry auch nicht das Gefühl, dass er sich dahinter verbergen würde. Er war wohl in Dumbledores Büro, warum hätte er auch die Nähe dieses Hauses suchen sollen.

Harry nahm das Testament von Sirius aus dem Koffer und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Noch einmal las er sich die letzten Zeilen seines Paten durch. Wieder überkam ihn dieses dumpfe Gefühl, dass er Sirius in diesen Worten nicht wiedererkennen konnte. Sollte dies wirklich das letzte Zeichen seines Paten an ihn gewesen sein?

Ron riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als er zur Tür reinkam. Schnell stopfte Harry den Brief in die Tasche seines Schlafanzugoberteil. Er legte sich auf sein Bett und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf.

"Dracos Mum, das war schon komisch, oder?" meinte Ron, als er sein braunes Schlafanzugoberteil über den Kopf zog.

Harry starrte an die Decke, "Hmmm?"

"Mensch Harry, meinst Du Sirius hat hier noch irgendwo Galleonen versteckt?", versonnen hielt Ron inne, die Bettdecke noch in der Hand und blickte aufmerksam zu Harry.

"Nein, das Geld der Blacks liegt in Gringotts und ich glaube nicht dass die Ehefrau von Lucius Malfoy auf Sirius Geld angewiesen wäre. Was immer Dracos Mum gesucht hat, das Vermögen der Blacks war es sicher nicht", seufzte Harry.

Mit einem enttäuschten Aufseufzen kroch Ron in sein Bett. Kurze Zeit später waren nur noch seine gleichmäßige Atemzüge zu hören.

Rons gleichmäßiges Schnarchen machte auch langsam Harrys Augenlieder schwer.

Der Vorhang am Fenster bauschte sich auf.

Die Mitte klaffte auf und riss Sirius mit sich. Harry konnte den Luftzug spüren, er stand ja direkt daneben. Nur eine kleine Bewegung, dann könnte er Sirius festhalten. Er könnte ihn retten, oder zur Not auch mit ihm gehen. Alles würde gut werden.

Dann hörte er dieses Lachen. Ein lautes hysterisches Frauenlachen. Diese Frau mit den schwarzen Haaren, diese Frau welche er so sehr hasste. Bellatrix stand direkt neben ihm, verhöhnend schaute sie ihn an. Egal, er würde Sirius folgen, nur eine Bewegung und er würde bei ihm sein. Ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Arm hielt ihn jedoch fest. Er konnte sich nicht losreissen. Wie in Zeitlupe starrte er auf das Messer in seinem Arm. Bellatrix hatte es ihm mit einem Auflachen in den Arm gerammt. Ein dumpfer Schmerz überfiel ihn, Blut strömte über seinen Arm.

Er schlug um sich, er musste Sirius folgen. Dies war seine einzige Chance, niemand sollte ihn davon abhalten. Das Blut floss seinen Arm herunter, aber der Schmerz war ihm egal. Ihr hysterische Auflachen hallte hohl in seinen Ohren wieder.

"Harry, Harry," schrie sie mit einer männlichen Stimme. Sie rüttelte immer mehr an seinem Arm. "Harry, es ist alles gut, wach doch endlich auf. Du hast nur einen Traum!"

Langsam schlug er die Augen auf. Verschwommen erkannte er Lupin, welcher sich über ihn gebeugt hatte und ihn am Oberarm rüttelte .

"Steh auf, Harry, es wird Zeit. Ich habe vorhin mit Dumbledore gesprochen. Wir beide haben heute nacht noch viel vor uns. Dies wird eine lange Nacht werden."


	3. Der Blutsschwur

Eigentlich wollte ich ja schneller sein. Aber mein geliebter altersschwacher PC hat sich für ein langsames Sterben entschieden und klinkt sich einfach immer wieder aus. Na ja, bald werde ich mir einen Neuen anschaffen und dann hat sich das Problemchen zum Glück erledigt.

Einen Riesen-Dicken-Knuddler für

**_Cissylein: _**Das Gespräch zwischen Narzissa und dem Tantchen hat mir auch beim Schreiben richtig Spaß gemacht, kicher. Toujours pur liebste Cissa. **_Pailo : _**Toujours Pur ist der Wahlspruch der Familie Black und bedeutet so grob: Ewig rein. **_Silver Snake: _**Das ist Fein, dass Du Dich auf Tonks einlässt, smile. Tjaja was hat die gute Narzissa wohl gesucht. Es stimmt schon die haben viel weggeschmissen damals, aber wirklich alles? **_Viper4: _**Tja schnell war ich diesesmal nicht, seufz. **_SkateZ: _**Das war der Grund für mich was über die beiden zu schreiben. Das mit dem Sofort hat leider nicht geklappt. **_Avallyn Black: _**Hier ist die lange Nacht, hat mich ein ganzes Kapitel gekostet, gg. **_Maxine01:_** Jep, Narzissa das kleine Mysterium, grins. Oh ich denke es wird noch wesentlich mehr Infos über die andere Seite geben. **_Blub in tha house: _**Da geb ich Dir recht mit dem rauskommen, aber diesemal wars wirklich mein PC, plinker.

**_Johnny flasht: _**Darauf bin ich selber auch gespannt, hihi. **_Roh-diamant: _**Hey danke, so was hört man immer gerne. **_Rosenfeuerdrache: _**Der Schutzzauber von Dumbledore hat durch die Änderung der Besitzverhältnisse nicht mehr gewirkt, wegen dem konnte Zissa rein. Hihi, natürlich verrat ich jetzt noch nicht was sie gesucht hat, aber es wird schon heftig werden. Und natürlich kommt noch einiges von der ehrenwerten Familie. Und von Tonks werdet ihr auch noch einiges erfahren, versprochen. **_Mahoony:_** Ein Teil erfährst Du jetzt schon, Tonks kommt allerdings heute noch nicht, aber bald, evilsmile.

So jetzt hab ich genug geratscht. Es wird Zeit für Lupin und seine Nacht-Aktion. Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß dabei.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

3. Blutsschwur

Schlaftrunken blickte Harry in die braunen Augen des Werwolfes, der ihn freundlich anlächelte. Nur langsam kam Harry zu sich. Es war alles nur ein Traum gewesen. Sein Arm war nicht verletzt und an der Stelle wo ihn Beatrix Messer getroffen hatte, lag nun die beruhigende Hand des Werwolfes, welcher ihn sanft wachrüttelte. Die aufmerksamen Augen Lupins folgten ihm, als er sich langsam aus dem Bett schwang.

„Zieh Dich an und vergiss Deinen warmen Umhang nicht", flüsterte ihm Lupin, mit einem Seitenblick auf den schnarchenden Ron zu.

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen kleidete sich Harry wieder an, seine Gedanken kreisten immer noch um diesen seltsamen Traum, der ihm so wirklich vorgekommen war.

Benommen folgte Harry Remus die knarrende Treppe hinab. Im Flur war es eiskalt, man spürte dass in diesem Haus seit Monaten nicht mehr richtig geheizt worden war. Nur vereinzelt flackerten die alten staubigen Gaslampen, gaben ein unwirkliches Licht ab. Die geköpften Hauselfen warfen auf dem Treppenabgang bizarre Schatten an die Wand, irgendwie sahen sie alle für Harry wie Kreacher aus. In Gedanken machte sich Harry eine Notiz, dass er unbedingt als nächstes diese Ahnengalerie der Hauselfen abhängen wollte. Hermione würde ihm bestimmt gerne dabei helfen.

In der Halle angekommen stellte Harry fest, dass das Trollbein nicht mehr auf seinem Platz stand. Remus hatte es einige Meter auf die Seite gerückt. Erst jetzt fiel Harry die schwere getäfelte Tür ins Auge, welcher er bisher nie groß Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Zielstrebig ging Lupin darauf zu und öffnete sie mit einem erbärmlichen Quietschen. Diese Tür war offensichtlich schon lange nicht mehr benutzt worden.

Gespannt folgte Harry dem Werwolf in einen großen hohen Raum. Die Wände waren bis an die Decke mit Bücherregalen vollgestellt. Diese Regale, sowie der überdimensionale schwere Schreibtisch waren aus einem alten edlen Holz. Die dunklen Möbel wirkten erdrückend und der ganze Raum machte einen kalten und düsteren Eindruck. Harry überkam einen unangenehmen Schauer, dieses Zimmer mochte er wirklich nicht.

„Hier war ich noch nie", bemerkte Harry, als er sich neugierig umblickte. An der Wand über dem Schreibtisch hing ein ausgestopfter Löwenkopf, der ihn mit toten Augen anstarrte.

„Das ist das Arbeitszimmer vom alten Black," erklärte ihm Remus, „Sirius hat dieses Zimmer gehasst, ich glaube er war nach seinem Ausbruch kein einziges Mal hier drin."

Ein freudiges Schuhuen ließ Harry herumfahren. „Hedwig!" Da kam seine weiße Schneeeule auch schon angeflogen und setzte sich auf seine Schulter. Mit einem liebevollen Kniff in sein Ohrläppchen wurde er von ihr begrüßt. „Wo kommst Du denn her?" Harry empfand aufrichtige Freude, als er seiner Eule über das weiche Gefieder strich.

„Dumbledore hat sie geschickt. Damit wir hier nicht so ganz von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten sind."

„Warum hat sich Sirius eigentlich mit seiner Familie zerstritten?" Diese Frage schwirrte Harry eigentlich schon länger im Kopf herum. Aber er hatte sich früher einfach nicht getraut, seinem Paten diese Frage zu stellen und jetzt war es zu spät dafür.

Remus setzte sich auf den Sessel, der mit Schlangenleder überzogen am Schreibtisch stand und schaute versonnen ins Feuer. „Ich weiß es eigentlich nicht so genau, Harry." Der braunhaarige Mann seufzte tief auf. „Der erste große Krach hatte Sirius mit seinen Eltern an Weihnachten, bevor es dann im darauffolgenden Sommer zum endgültigen Bruch kam. Er hätte sich eigentlich an Ostern verloben sollen und nach seinem Schulabschluss war die Heirat geplant."

„Verloben? Mit Wem?"

„Mit Mable Mullington. Die Beiden waren sich schon von Kindheit an versprochen. Bei den Reinblütigen Familien ist es schon seit vielen Generationen üblich, dass die Eltern die Heirat ihrer Kinder schon in frühester Kindheit arrangieren. Die Auswahl ist ja nicht so groß unter den Reinblütlern und daher wird das immer von langer Hand geplant."

„Sirius hat sich geweigert?" Harry fand die ganze Geschichte immer interessanter.

„Ja, er hat seinen Eltern klipp und klar gesagt, dass er dieses Mopsgesicht niemals heiraten würde."

„Wollten die Blacks Sirius zu dieser Heirat zwingen? Wollte er wegen dem nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben?" Für Harry klang dies alles eher nach einem Drama von Shakespeare.

„Nein, ich denke nicht dass das den Ausschlag gab. Es gab natürlich zuerst eine große Aufruhr. Der alte Black musste die Mitgift und eine Entschädigung zurückzahlen und die Familie Mullington war natürlich stinkesauer. Aber Mable hat dann kurz darauf den alten Parkinson geheiratet, der war verwitwet und wohl sehr angetan davon, eine so junge Ehefrau zu bekommen. Sie haben später eine Tochter bekommen, diese müsste so in Deinem Alter sein."

„Parkinson? Ist das vielleicht Pansy Parkinson aus Slytherin?" Neugierig schaute Harry zu Remus, der mit einem bejahenden Lächeln nickte. Innerlich schüttelte Harry mit dem Kopf bei dem Gedanken, dass Sirius fasst die Mutter von Pansy geheiratet hätte. Aber dann hätte es wohl Pansy nie gegeben.

Remus riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Erst im Sommer darauf hat sich Sirius dann mit seinen Eltern endgültig überworfen. Ich glaube nicht dass es etwas mit der missglückten Heirat zu tun hatte. Solange Sirius keine Muggel heiratete, konnte die Familie Black ja immer noch die Hoffnung haben, dass er eine andere standesgemäße Frau ehelichen würde. Ich weiß nicht was in diesem Sommer damals passiert ist und Sirius weigerte sich darüber zu sprechen. Sirius und seine Eltern haben bis zu ihrem Tod nie mehr ein Wort miteinander gewechselt."

Jetzt konnte Harry zumindest verstehen, warum Sirius dieses Arbeitszimmer immer so gemieden hatte, wenn es ihn so sehr an seinen Vater erinnert hatte.

Auf dem großen schweren Schreibtisch hatte Remus mehrere Pergamentrollen ausgebreitet. Er hatte wohl schon irgendwas daran gearbeitet, die Kerzen waren schon halb heruntergebrannt. Neugierig warf Harry einen Blick auf die Papiere und erkannte einen Grundriss. Dieser war durch mehrere dünne Linien in kleinere Raster aufgeteilt, aber alles in allem ergab dies für Harry wenig Sinn.

Remus schien den neugierigen Blick von Harry bemerkt zu haben. „Das sind die Pläne von diesem Haus, Deinem Haus." Erstaunt blickte Harry auf.

„Du wirst heute Geheimniswahrer dieses Hauses werden. Damit wir keinen unliebsamen Besuch mehr bekommen und damit ihr hier sicher seid. Es kann dann nur derjenige ins Haus kommen, dessen Gesellschaft Du ausdrücklich wünschst."

Diesen Gedanken fand Harry beruhigend und er hatte selbst noch nie an solch einem Zauber teilgenommen. Dies versprach eine spannende Nacht zu werden. Mit glänzenden Augen nahm er auf dem Stuhl, den der Werwolf neben seinen Sessel gestellt hatte, Platz.

Lupin zeigte im den Umriss des Grundstückes und des Hauses. Im gleichmäßigen Abstand hatte der Werwolf auf dem uralten Pergament Punkte eingezeichnet. „Das sind die Grenzpunkte, alles was sich innerhalb dieser Punkte befindet, wird dann durch Dich geschützt werden. Jetzt komm, wir haben noch einiges zu tun."

Gespannt folgte Harry ihm zu einer großen Flügeltür, welche auf die Veranda führte. An der Türe lehnten zwei große Bündel mit langen Stäben. Auf den ersten Blick hatten sie für Harry Ähnlichkeit mit Bambusstäben.

Remus schulterte sich selbst ein Bündel auf und drückte das andere Harry in den Arm. Als er die Verandatür öffnete, schlug Ihnen die beißende Kälte ins Gesicht. In Hogwarts lag im Dezember meistens schon Schnee. Jedoch hier in London war der Winter bisher nur an der unangenehmen Kälte zu spüren, die man empfindet bevor der erste Schnee fällt. Als Harry Remus in den Garten folgte war er froh, dass wenigstens der Boden schon gefroren war, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit verließ Remus den geplättelten Fußweg und schlug einen Weg quer durch das Dickicht ein. Im sonst so regnerischen London wären sie sonst garantiert bis zu den Knöcheln im Morast versunken.

Der Garten musste irgendwann einmal gepflegt gewesen sein, jemand hatte ihn einmal mit viel Liebe angelegt. Obwohl mittlerweile alles überwuchert war, konnte Harry im Schein seines Zauberstabes noch erkennen, dass früher einmal die Sträucher mit Bedacht eingepflanzt worden waren.

Jetzt in der Dunkelheit wirkte er jedoch eher bedrohlich. Die Zweige peitschten Harry ins Gesicht und einmal ging ihm ein Schrecken durch Mark und Bein, als ein Astloch im schwachen Licht seines Zauberstabes die Form einer hässlichen Fratze hatte.

Harry musste sich beeilen, damit er den Anschluß an den Werwolf nicht verlor. Dieser bewegte sich zielstrebig durch das Dickicht, hielt alle paar Meter inne und überprüfte den Standort mit dem Plan des Grundstückes. „Harry, hierher, an dieser Stelle bringen wir die erste Markierung an."

Remus löste einen Stab aus seinem Bündel und stieß ihn mit Kraft in die gefrorene Erde. „Im Sommer hätten wir es leichter, aber manchmal kann man es sich nicht aussuchen," meinte Lupin mit einem Grinsen. Kaum hatte er den Stab losgelassen, flammte dessen Spitze in einem grünlichen Licht auf.

„Harry, gehe 10 Fuß in die östliche Richtung und drücke einen Stab genauso in die Erde, wie Du es bei mit gerade gesehen hat. Wenn er in diesem grün aufleuchtet, hast Du es richtig gemacht. Dann wieder 10 Fuß bis zum nächsten Stab. Wenn Du sieben Stäbe angebracht hast, ändert sich die Richtung, Du gehst dann nach Norden und machst das gleiche auch siebenmal."

Harry nickte und machte sich auf den Weg, während Remus die entgegengesetzte Richtung einschlug. Kurze Zeit später war der Werwolf um die Ecke des Hauses verschwunden und nicht mehr zu sehen.

Konzentriert machte sich Harry an die Arbeit, welche sich bei dem zugefrorenen Boden als nicht so einfach herausstellte. Er benötigte einige Zeit bis er die Markierungen angebracht hatte. Vor allem behinderte ihn sein eigener Zauberstab bei der Arbeit, für die er eigentlich beide Hände benötigte. Die schmale Sichel des Mondes spendete nur wenig Licht. Wenn die dichten Wolken vorbeizogen, war es teilweise sogar stockdunkel. Somit hatte er teilweise nur das Licht seines eigenen Zauberstabes, damit er überhaupt etwas in diesem verwilderten Garten entdecken konnte.

Trotz seines warmen Umhanges spürte er die klirrende Kälte, welche unerbittlich durch seine Kleidung drang. Seine Hände waren mittlerweile steifgefroren, als er den letzten Stab in den Boden rammte. Zufrieden drehte er sich um, als das letzte Licht in seinem irisierenden grün aufflammte. Schon nach wenigen Schritten war das unwirkliche Licht kaum in der Dunkelheit auszumachen. Die Nachbarn hätten sich sonst wohl auch über dieses Fackelmeer, mitten in dieser unangenehmen Winternacht gewundert.

An der Verandatür traf er auf Remus, dieser hatte offensichtlich auch seine Aufgabe erfüllt. In seiner Hand hielt er nur noch die lose Schnur und den Lageplan des Hauses. Zitternd betraten sie das Arbeitszimmer und ließen sich erschöpft am Schreibtisch nieder. Mit klammen Fingern rollten sie das Pergament wieder aus und Harry konnte jetzt erkennen, dass alle Punkte auf dem Plan in genau dem gleichen grün, wie ihre angebrachten Stäbe flimmerten.

„So den ersten Teil unseres Vorhaben haben wir schon einmal erfüllt, wir haben die Markierungen gesetzt. Jetzt müssen wir den Zauber noch aktivieren," erklärte ihm Remus, während Harry seine Finger anhauchte um sie aufzuwärmen.

Remus forderte Harry auf, ihm seinen Arm zu geben. Harry legte ihn auf den Schreibtisch und Lupin rollte bedächtig seinen Ärmel hoch. Dann öffnete er die Schublade und zu Harrys Erstaunen holte er einen alten Silber-Dolch hervor.

Irritiert beobachtete Harry jede Handbewegung des Werwolfes. Dieser breitete sorgfältig den Plan des Hauses aus und schlug ein altes ledergebundenes Buch auf. Dann zündete er eine Kerze mit zwei Dochten an.

Mit der einen Hand griff er nach Harrys Arm und hielt ihn fest und mit der anderen zückte er den Dolch.

Ruckartig riss sich Harry von Lupin los und zog seinen Arm vom Tisch. Das durfte jetzt nicht wahr sein! Was hatte Lupin vor? Vorhin hatte er noch den Traum, dass ihm Beatrix genau an dieser Stelle das Messer in den Arm gerammt hatte. Schockiert und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf Lupin, der ihn verwundert beobachtet hatte. Bisher hatte er dem besten Freund seines Paten vertraut, wollte dieser ihn wirklich verletzen?

„Harry, was ist los?" Langsam senkte der Werwolf seine Hand, in der er immer noch den Dolch hielt.

„Wurmschwanz, ... er hat mir damals auf dem Friedhof in diesen Arm gestochen. Ich..., ich dachte... Du würdest mir mit dem Dolch..." Stockend kamen Harry die Worte über seine Lippen.

Lupin war blaß geworden. „Harry, daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Natürlich hätte ich Dir vorher erklären müssen was ich vorhabe."

Remus holte tief Luft. „Das ist uralte Magie. Ein sehr alter Zauber. Dieser wirkt nur wenn er mit Blut geschlossen wird. Ich brauche Dein Blut. Mit Deinem Blut schließt Du den Pakt als Geheimniswahrer dieses Hauses."

Ungläubig blickte Harry in das schuldbewusste Gesicht des Werwolfes. „Mein Blut? Warum? Geht das nicht anders?"

„Nein Harry, dieser Pakt muß mit Blut geschlossen werden. Es ist ein Blutsschwur," hörte Harry die mitfühlende Stimme Lupins.

Harry atmete tief ein und aus und krempelte dann entschieden den Rest seines Ärmels hoch. „O.K., wenn es sein muß, aber mach schnell."

Remus machte einen kurzen tiefen Schnitt, die Wunde brannte erst höllisch und trieb Harry die Tränen in die Augen. In einer kleinen Nieren-Schale fing der Werwolf das heruntertropfende Blut auf. Gebannt schaute Harry auf das tiefrote Rinnsal, welches sich seinen Weg bahnte, das Blut mit dem nun dieser Schwur geschlossen werden sollte. Alles erschien ihm in diesem Moment so unwirklich.

Als Remus genug Blut aufgefangen hatte, schloß er die klaffende Wunde mit seinem Zauberstab. „Da ich Dir diesen Schnitt mit einem Silber-Dolch zugefügt habe, dürfte keine Narbe zurückbleiben. Hast Du noch Schmerzen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, außer einem leichten Schwindel ging es ihm eigentlich gut.

Vorsichtig nahm Remus die Nieren-Schale, welche leicht in seiner Hand zitterte. Bedächtig ließ er auf jeden Punkt des Planes ein wenig von Harrys Blut tropfen. Die grünlichen Lichter zischten in einem grellen Gelb auf. Bei jedem Tropfen murmelte Lupin „Tacitum habere" und die Punkte veränderten sich in ein flammendes Rot.

Nachdem der letzte Punkt blutrot wurde, begann sich auch das eingezeichnete Raster langsam zu verfärben. Wie ein Gitternetz spannte es sich jetzt über den ganzen Plan. Remus richtete sich wieder auf. „So Harry, hiermit wurde das Blutsband geschlossen, wir sind bald fertig."

Vorsichtig zog Lupin das in Leder gebundene Buch näher zu sich. Den Plan rollte er zusammen und hielt es in die beiden Flammen der Kerze. Dann begann er etwas aus dem Buch zu lesen, von dem Harry allerdings kein einziges Wort verstehen konnte. Das Pergament flammte auf und verbrannte restlos. Remus stand vorsichtig auf, ging mit der Asche zur Verandatür und öffnete diese.

Eisige Luft strömte sofort in das Arbeitszimmer, während der Werwolf die Asche in den Wind streute.

„So, das war es. Hiermit bist Du Geheimniswahrer dieses Hauses und es kann nur von demjenigen betreten werden, dem Du es erlaubst."

Harry fühlte sich irgendwie erleichtert. Dieses war jetzt wirklich sein Haus. Ganz langsam fühlte er ein wenig Besitzerstolz in sich aufkeimen. Dieses Haus konnte ihm niemand mehr nehmen.

Remus legte ein Pergament und eine Feder vor ihn auf den Tisch. „Dumbledore wird mich heute nacht noch abberufen. Uns hat Narzissas Besuch überhaupt nicht gefallen und ich werde ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen müssen."

„Du gehst?"

„Ja ich muß. Aber Dumbledore wird jemanden vom Orden schicken, also es wird immer jemand von uns bei Euch sein. Darum musst Du jetzt diese Zeilen schreiben, damit die Ablösung ins Haus kommen kann."

Harry nickte verstehend. „Weißt Du wer für Dich einspringen wird?"

„Keine Ahnung, wer gerade Zeit hat. Ich schätze Moody oder Tonks."

Harry gefiel die Aussicht, die nächsten Tage mit dem alten Moody zu verbringen, nicht gerade besonders.

Aufseufzend beugte er sich über das leere Pergament und begann zu schreiben. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl zu wissen, dass nur jemand mit diesen Zeilen ins Haus kommen konnte. Danach banden sie die Botschaft an Hedwigs Bein und schauten ihr nach bis sie in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war.

Harry fühlte sich auf einmal erschöpft, eine lähmende Müdigkeit hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Nachdem sich Lupin vor Harrys Zimmertür von ihm verabschiedet hatte, legte sich Harry erschöpft ins Bett. Kurz darauf versank er in einen tiefen und diesesmal traumlosen Schlaf.


	4. Wein mit einem Metamorphmagus

Hallo es gibt mich wirklich noch. Ich muss leider alle enttäuschen, die gehofft hatten, dass ich nicht weiterschreib, zwinker. Trotz meiner langen Pause, ich werde jede Geschichte die ich anfang auch zuende schreiben. Obwohl ich es jetzt wohl büßen muß, dass ich so lange faul war. Also, wenn sich hier noch jemand herverirrt, bitte lasst es mich wissen, smile.

**Keine Spoiler zu HP6, bei mir sind es die Weihnachtsferien nach OotP und das bleibt auch so. **

**_Rosenfeuerdrache: _**Hat mich gefreut, dass Dir die Sache mit dem Blutsschwur gefallen hat. Hm, die Sache mit dem Traum, also es hat schon noch irgendwie eine Bedeutung, so im übertragenen Sinne, lol. **_SkateZ: _**Heute, jetzt gleich, sofort, und wie sie kommen wird, smile. **_casini: _**Moody und Harry? Na Du hast ja Ideen, Mal sehen, grins, was ich noch für Dich tun kann. **_Maxine01: _**Oh ich teile Deine Schwäche für alte Gärten, der wird auch bestimmt noch mal auftauchen. Zum Geheimniswahrer-Zauber, da sag ich jetzt lieber nix dazu, was Dir immer so alles auffällt. Ach ja es fliegt mal wieder kräftig und du weißt ja auch genau warum, danke. Tonks war übrigens deiner Meinung, grins. **_Cissylein: _**Oh Mable Mullington gehört mir ganz alleine. Als sie mir eingefallen ist, konnte ich es mir einfach nicht verkneifen, sie mit einzubringen, hihi. **_Silver Snake: _**Klar habe ich HP6 schon gelesen, aber es wird hier keine Spoiler dazu geben. Da der Orden ja im Ministerium aufgetaucht ist und sie einen neuen Geheimplatz haben, durfte Kreacher bei mir gehen. Sagen wir mal so, es war dringend notwendig für mich, dass er das Haus verlassen hat.

**_My heart:_** Schönes Pairing? Danke. Genau das hat mich daran gereizt, da ich selbst noch keine Harry-Tonks Story kenne. **_LaLa: _**Oh ja, heute kommt Tonks. Die Sache mit Ron und Hermione, das sehe ich genauso, ist nicht einfach wenn man alleine ist. Geheimnisse? Ja da gibt es einige, smile.

So jetzt mach ich mal ganz schnell Platz, bevor ich von der jungen Frau überrannt werde, die unbedingt in dieses Kapitel will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4. Wein mit einem Metamorphmagus.

Harry schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte vorsichtig gegen das Tageslicht. Ron war schon längst aufgestanden. Kein Wunder, er selbst hatte sich ja die halbe Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen, während sein bester Freund friedvoll vor sich hinschnarchen konnte. Wohlig rekelte er sich noch einmal in seine Decke, als die gestrige Nacht noch einmal an seinem inneren Auge vorbeizog. Er genoss diese neue Gewissheit. Ihm gehörte dieses Haus jetzt wirklich, langsam erfüllte ihn Besitzerstolz. Ihre nächtliche Aktion gab ihm ein neues Gefühl der Sicherheit, nur mit seinem Einverständnis konnte man nun dieses Haus betreten.

Sein knurrender Magen trieb ihn dann doch aus dem Bett und ein Blick aus dem Fenster bestätigten seine Vermutung, dass es schon sehr spät am Vormittag sein musste.

Hungrig begab er sich die Treppe hinab auf den Weg in die Küche, die Köpfe der alten Hauselfen versuchte er dabei zu ignorieren. Verschlafen öffnete er die Küchentür.

Hermione und Ron saßen an dem großen Küchentisch und... Natürlich, beide saßen auf der Bank, fest umschlungen. Sie aßen sich mal wieder gegenseitig auf, oder belebten sich wieder, wie immer man das auch nennen wollte. Sie waren so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass sie sein Eintreten in keinster Weise mitbekommen hatten. Neben ihnen hätte wahrscheinlich Voldemort apparieren können und sie hätten es nicht bemerkt.

Harry wollte sich gerade zur Anrichte wegdrehen, damit er endlich seinem Magen das geben konnte, was dieser so dringlich forderte. Aus dem Augenwinkel machte er dann eine Entdeckung, wodurch sein Blick doch noch an den beiden hängenblieb.

Ron hatte seine Hand unter Hermines T-Shirt. Gut das alleine wäre wohl nicht so spannend gewesen. Jedoch hatte er diese eindeutig ziemlich weit oben. Den Bewegungen nach zu urteilen, streichelte er Hermione. Ihrem Aufseufzen nach zu schließen, schien es ihr sehr zu gefallen, wie Ron so über ihre Brüste strich. Ja klar, seine Freunde fummelten, eindeutig.

Wie gebannt beobachtete er die beiden, die immer noch die ganze Welt um sich herum zu vergessen schienen. Hermione hatte deutlich gerötete Wangen und eine Hand in Rons Haaren vergraben. Mit der anderen Hand zog sie ihn noch näher an sich heran, wogegen sein Freund wohl überhaupt nichts einzuwenden hatte. Auch Rons Gesicht war merklich gerötet, dessen Gesichtsfarbe biss sich fast schon mit seiner Haarfarbe.

Wie konnte man nur so mit sich selbst beschäftigt sein und es überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, dass jemand anderes in den Raum gekommen war? Eigentlich wollte sich Harry ja abwenden. Nur noch einen kleinen Moment, er wollte hier ja nicht spannen.

Ein Luftzug streifte seine Wange.

„Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass unser kleiner Harry so gerne dabei zuschaut!" wisperte ihm plötzlich eine wohlbekannte Stimme ins Ohr.

Ruckartig drehte er sich herum und wünschte sich eigentlich nur noch, dass sich sofort auf diesem Küchenboden ein Loch auftun würde, damit er darin versinken könnte. Eine breitgrinsende Tonks stand hinter ihm. Sie hatte immer noch ihre kurzen lila Haare, die in alle Richtungen abstanden und ihre Augen funkelten eindeutig belustigt. Harry spürte nur noch diese Hitze, welche in Rekordtempo in sein Gesicht schoss. Bei Merlin, wie sehr war ihm das jetzt peinlich. Obwohl, er hatte doch eigentlich nichts besonderes getan. Was konnte denn er dafür, dass sich seine beiden Freunde nicht unter Kontrolle hatten. Trotzdem suchten seine Augen immer noch nach diesem Loch in dem Küchenboden, das er einfach nicht finden konnte.

Tonks strubbelte ihm über den Kopf und ging pfeifend zur Anrichte. „Harry hast du Hunger? Dir ist doch jetzt bestimmt nicht der Appetit vergangen."

Er wurde einer Antwort enthoben. Gerade als er sich überlegte, was er darauf erwidern sollte, fiel mit einem Riesen-Geschepper der Besteck-Kasten auf den Boden. Tonks war mit ihrem Ärmel daran hängengeblieben.

Ron und Hermione fuhren auseinander, die Welt hatte sie wieder. Tonks bückte sich, ihre Gesichtsfarbe ähnelte jetzt sehr der von Harry und fing an das Besteck wieder einzusammeln.

„Mist, immer das Gleiche," kam es genervt über ihre Lippen. „Wollt ihr auch was essen? Also ich finde das Frühstück ist schon wieder zu lange her und Harry hat bestimmt auch Hunger."

„Warte Tonks, ich helfe dir." Schnell erhob sich Hermione, zog sich ihr Shirt zurecht und eilte der jungen Aurorin zu Hilfe. Murrend sammelte Tonks die Gabeln, Messer und Löffel wieder ein, die auf dem Küchenboden verstreut lagen.

Harry war dankbar für diese wenigen Minuten, in denen ihm keiner Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und er sich wieder sammeln konnte.

„Ist Remus schon weg?" fragte Harry, als er sich nach einer verirrten Gabel bückte. Irgendwie hatte er das Bedürfnis diese ganze Situation in andere Bahnen zu lenken.

„Ja, als Dumbledore im Orden nachfragte wer herkommen könnte, habe ich mich gleich freiwillig gemeldet." Tonks strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Das hier bei euch ist für mich richtig Urlaub, glaubt mir diese ständigen Nachtwachen, das zerrt an den Nerven. Lupin musste leider gleich los, als ich angekommen war. Er will ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen."

Es wurde ein lustiges zweites Frühstück, als alle drei gleichzeitig versuchten, die Aurorin über die Neuigkeiten am Grimmauldplace aufzuklären.

„Tonks, hast du denn keine Ahnung was deine Tante Narzissa hier wollte?" fiel Ron kauender Weise in die Unterhaltung, nachdem sie ihr den seltsamen Abgang von Dracos Mutter mit Kreacher erzählt hatten.

„Meine Tante Narzissa, na das hast du ja schön gesagt," antwortete Tonks, und verzog ihre Mundwinkel leicht nach unten. „Ich hatte noch nie groß Kontakt zu den Schwestern meiner Mum, oder irgend jemand anderem von ihrer Familie." Als sie sich noch ein Brot aus dem Korb nahm, schwankte die Wasserflasche auf dem Tisch bedenklich, bevor sie Hermione gerade noch auffangen konnte.

„Wenn ich es mir genau überlege, so habe ich in meiner Kindheit nur die Verwandten meines Dads gekannt und dann natürlich Sirius, ja der war öfters da, als ich noch klein war."

„Sirius?" In diesem Moment hatte Tonks die ganze Aufmerksamkeit Harrys. „Du hast ihn früher schon gekannt?" „Na klar," lächelte Tonks, „er hat uns früher oft besucht, er hat mir das Fliegen beigebracht und mit ihm habe ich das erste mal Quidditch gespielt. Tja, bis ich ungefähr 10 Jahre alt war, dann haben sie ihn nach Askaban gebracht." Ein abwesender Ausdruck hatte sich auf Tonks Gesicht breitgemacht, sie schien mit ihren Gedanken auf einmal weit weg zu sein.

„Was war dann?" Harry musste diese Frage stellen, was wusste er denn überhaupt von Sirius Vergangenheit.

„Nichts," kam ihre schlichte Antwort. „Er war einfach weg, wir konnten nichts für ihn tun, bis er auf einmal wieder aufgetaucht ist. Ich weiß noch wir haben damals ein Fest für ihn veranstaltet. Ich bin richtig erschrocken, er sah so anders aus. Ganz abgemagert und viel älter als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte."

„Wann ist er bei euch aufgetaucht?" schaltete sich Hermione ein.

„Was glaubt ihr wo er als erstes hingegangen ist, als ihr ihm damals mit Seidenschnabel zur Flucht verholfen hattet. Er wusste genau, dass Andromeda ihm immer helfen würde. Wir waren die Einzigen auf die er sich in seiner Situation noch verlassen konnte. Keiner von uns hatte jemals daran gezweifelt dass er unschuldig war, es hätte einfach nicht zu ihm gepasst. Er hat sich bei uns kurz ausgeruht und meine Mutter hat ihm ein Riesen-Fress-Pakte gemacht, bevor er dann weiter in den Süden geflüchtet ist."

Für Harry war dies Information tröstlich, dass Sirius damals auf der Flucht doch nicht so ganz alleine gewesen war. Eigentlich hätte er sich stundenlang mit Tonks über Sirius unterhalten können.

Den Tag über räumten alle weiterhin das Haus auf, immer mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf, was Narzissa Malfoy zusammen mit Kreacher wohl gesucht haben könnte. Jedoch war dieses Haus so vollgestopft mit alten Dingen, dass sie, selbst wenn sie direkt davor gestanden wären, es wohl nicht erkannt hätten.

Hermione war von der Idee, dass Harry die Hauselfen abhängen wollte, wirklich begeistert. Wobei es von Harry aus eigentlich mehr um das Beseitigen dieser alten Köpfe ging, als darum, dass er sich jetzt für die Rechte der Elfen einsetzen wollte.

Natürlich bestand Hermione auf eine Beerdigung. Harry war dies jedoch egal, Hauptsache diese Kreaturen verschwanden vom Treppenabgang. Ron musste dafür herhalten alte leere Schachteln zu suchen, während Hermione vorsichtig jeden einzelnen Kopf darin verstaute. Sie setzte dann für den nächsten Tag eine ordnungsgemäße Beerdigung an.

In diesem großen alten Haus, um das sich schon so lange niemand mehr gekümmert hatte, ging der Tag rasend schnell vorbei. Vor allem Seidenschnabel genoss ihr munteres Treiben. Es wurde schon dunkel, als der Duft von frisch gebratenen Würsten Ron und Harry in die Küche trieb, ohne dass man sie vorher groß dazu auffordern musste.

„Esst ihr eigentlich immer soviel?" lachte Tonks, als sich Ron das zehnte Würstchen eifrig in den Mund schob. „Das frag ich mich auch immer, wenn ich Ron beim Essen zuseh", erwiderte Hermione lachend. „Aber glaub mir ich kenne ihn schon seit 6 Jahren, er mampft wie ein Pferd, aber er wird nicht dicker."

Rons Rache bestand aus einer Kitzel-Attacke auf seine Freundin. Harry war das ja schon gewohnt, trotzdem warf er Tonks einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Sie grinste ihn jedoch einfach nur an. Als sich Ron und Hermione nach dem Abendessen zurückzogen, wunderte es wohl weder Harry noch Tonks.

„Bin gleich wieder da!" flötete Tonks und verschwand im Vorratsraum. Harry räumte das Geschirr in die Spüle, sicher war sicher, bevor die armen Teller noch schlimmeren Schaden nehmen konnten.

Da hörte er sie auch schon wieder fluchen.

„Hast du dir wehgetan?" erkundigte er sich vorsichtshalber. „Nööö, nicht wirklich, magst du Wein? Du darfst doch schon Alkohol trinken? Und wenn nicht, auch wurscht", antwortete ihm eine verstrubbelte Tonks, die strahlend mit einer verstaubten alten Flasche aus der Vorratskammer wieder auftauchte.

„Meinst du Merlot schmeckt gut? Konnte halt nur eine ziemlich angestaubte Flasche finden. Ist 1969 eigentlich ein guter Jahrgang, oder vielleicht doch schon zu alt?" Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, also bei Wein hatte er wirklich keine Ahnung. Als sie sich die Spinnweben aus den Haaren schüttelte, nahm ihr Harry dann doch vorsichtshalber den Korkenzieher aus der Hand. Er wollte lieber nicht wissen, inwieweit sich Tonks damit doch verletzen könnte.

Im Schrank fand er noch zwei wunderschön geschliffene Kristallgläser und endlich konnte sie es sich am Küchentisch so richtig gemütlich machen. Das Feuer flackerte munter vor sich hin und spendete eine beruhigende, wohltuende Atmosphäre. Versonnen schaute er in die Flammen, dieser Kamin hatte ihm so viel Trost gespendet und so unendlich viel Leid angetan. Unwillkürlich drifteten seine Gedanken ab.

Erst als Tonks ihr Glas zum Anstoßen erhob, kehrte er in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Irgendwie war es tröstlich neben sich einen Menschen zu haben, der ebenfalls Sirius gekannt hatte und irgendwie mit ihm verbunden war.

„Du vermisst ihn auch, nicht war?", fragte Tonks leise mit einem leicht melancholischen Lächeln. Sie musste keinen Namen nennen, beide wussten wer gemeint war.

Er nahm einen Schluck, der Wein schmeckte trocken und samtig. Es passte zur heimeligen Stimmung die das flackernde Feuer verbreitete und er konnte nur nicken.

Tonks seufzte und alleine diese Geste tat ihm gut, irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl als ob sie ihre Trauer mit ihm teilen würde.

„Warst du schon immer eine Metamorphmagus, also ich meine schon seit Geburt?", in diesem Moment wusste er eigentlich gar nicht, wie er auf diese Frage gekommen war. Vielleicht war es manchmal einfacher über andere Dinge zu sprechen, als über das was einem einfach nur weh tat.

Ein Husten, verbunden mit einem Glucksen war die Antwort. Er hatte nicht bedacht, dass Tonks gerade am Trinken gewesen war, aber er wusste eigentlich auch nicht genau was denn so genau komisch an seiner Fragen gewesen sein könnte.

Vorsichtig klopfte er ihr auf den Rücken, diese ganze Situation nahm ihm zumindest die Spannung, die ihn schon die ganzen letzten Tage zu verfolgen schien.

„Harry, ich bin ein Bastard, bei unserer Familie sind alle Halbblütler irgendwie seltsam," kam hustend die Antwort von Tonks.

Verblüfft drehte er sich zu seiner Tischpartnerin. Tonks hatte entspannt ihre langen Beine auf den nächstbesten Stuhl geschwungen. Für sie erschien diese Aussage total normal zu sein, aber er fand diesen Satz einfach nur irritierend.

„Wenn einer von der Familie der Blacks sich mit einem Muggel, oder Muggelstämmigen einlässt, dann sind deren Kinder komisch, das war schon immer so," erklärte ihm Tonks und erhob ihr Glas um ihm erneut zuzuprosten.

„Wie meinst du das?" Harry wusste in diesem Moment eigentlich nicht wie er seine Frage besser formulieren könnte und sie hatte ihn mit ihrer Bemerkung auch neugierig gemacht. Bisher war er immer davon überzeugt gewesen, nur er hätte eine komische Kindheit gehabt.

„Also da haben wir Urgroßtante Adele, sie war unehelich, von einem Black gezeugt. Die konnte Dinge ohne Zauberstab, nur mit ihrem Willen schweben lassen. Glaub mir das war eine Attraktion auf jedem Jahrmarkt. Ach ja dann wäre da noch Großcousin Baldus, das war ein ganz schräger Vogel. Auch kein Reinblütler und natürlich von der Familie verstoßen. Aber der konnte sich nur durch seinen Willen, ohne Umhang, unsichtbar machen. Der hatte eine Riesen-Karriere bei den Auroren." Tonks fuhr sich gedankenverloren durch ihre kurzen Haare. „Ach ja und dann noch Marga, frag nicht wie genau ich mit ihr verwandt bin. Natürlich auch unstandesgemäß, vor ihr hängt sogar ein Bild im St. Mungos. Sie verfügte über besondere Heilkräfte, alleine durch Augenkontakt konnte sie Menschen heilen. Ich glaube ich könnte jetzt die Reihe noch ins unendliche vorstetzen."

Gespannt hörte Harry Tonks Ausführungen ihrer Ahnengalerie zu. „Aber wir haben alle eins gemeinsam, unser Blut ist nicht rein. Es ist wie ein Fluch, von der Familie verstoßen, aber dafür sind wir mit besonderen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet", seufzte Tonks.

„Seit wann weißt du, das du ein Metamorphmagus bist?" Harry fand diese ganze Sache wirklich spannend und Tonks nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrem Weinglas.

„Eigentlich seit immer, also soweit ich mich erinnern kann." Tonks kicherte, diese Erinnerung schien sie sehr zu amüsieren. „Meine Mum ist damals schreiend zu meinem Dad gerannt, sie erzählt das immer wieder gerne. Ich war ungefähr ein Jahr alt. Als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam saß ich auf dem Sofa und hatte die dunkle Hautfarbe von meinem Spielfreund Bob, die große Nase des Briefträgers und schielte wie Madam Pulpers von gegenüber. An diesem Tag war Bob morgens bei uns, der Briefträger kam wie immer und unsere Nachbarin hatte sich Zucker beborgt. Da ich mir nur jemand intensiv vorstellen muss um mich zu verändern, gab das wohl für meine Mum eine ganz interessante Mischung. Seitdem weiß meine Familie, dass ich ein Metamorphmagus bin."

Alleine bei dieser Vorstellung musste Harry lauthals lachen, während Tonks die Weingläser wieder vollgoss. „Weißt du eigentlich wie süß du bist, wenn du lachst?" grinste Tonks frech. „Entschuldigung! Jungs in Deinem Alter wollen ja alles, bloss nicht süß sein."

Bevor er etwas darauf antworten konnte, hatte Tonks schon wieder ihr Glas erhoben, es gab einen hellen Klang als sich ihre Gläser berührten, deren Inhalt blutrot hin und herschwappte. So rot wie das Blut, das letzte Nacht nach Lupins Schnitt über seinen Arm gelaufen war.

Harry fühlte sich so wohl, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er wusste nicht genau ob es an dieser Küche lag, oder einfach nur an dieser ungewöhnlichen Gesellschaft. In seinem Kopf hörte er ein seltsames Summen, was wohl nur von diesem Wein kommen konnte.

„Und du, was ist mit dir?" fragte Tonks, als Sie ihre Beine auf dem gegenüberliegenden Stuhl übereinanderschlug. „Wie, was meinst du?" antwortete Harry, als er sich noch ein Häufchen Erdnüsse in den Mund schob.

„Na was schon, hast du eine Freundin?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „O.K.. aber du hast doch schon eine gehabt, oder?"

Das war nicht gerade die Wendung die sich Harry gewünscht hatte, die Erdnüsse in seinem Mund fühlten sich auf einmal sehr trocken an und er nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Hja schon, aber das ist schon wieder vorbei". Bei dieser Antwort war er sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob er mit dieser Aussage nicht schon übertrieben hatte, aber eigentlich wollte er so die ganze Wahrheit auch nicht so einfach vor Tonks zugeben.

„Wie sah sie aus? Also ich meine, gibt es einen bestimmten Typ auf den Du stehst?" fragte Tonks und schenkte den Rest aus der verstaubten Flasche in ihre Gläser.

„Bestimmter Typ? Weiß nicht, glaub ich nicht." Das war eigentlich etwas worüber er sich noch nie Gedanken gemacht hatte, dieses ganze Thema machte ihn wirklich verlegen.

Wieder klangen ihre Gläser aneinander, der Schatten des Feuers tanzte an der kalkweißen Wand.

„Stehst du mehr auf Blonde, oder mehr auf Schwarzhaarige?" riß ihn die neugierige Stimme von Tonks aus seinen Gedanken. In diesem Moment kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen. Nur wenige Sekunden saß ein Mädchen mit wohlproportionierten Rundungen und langen blonden Haaren vor ihm."

Harry prustete den Schluck Rotwein über den Tisch, davor hätte sie ihn ja warnen können. „Sorry, ähm ich hab dir doch gesagt als Metamorphmagus muss man sich nur konzentrieren, hab ich dich überrumpelt?"

Wieder kniff sie die Augen zusammen, kurz darauf, war sie sommersprossig, ihre roten Locken fielen ihr leicht ins Gesicht, unwillkürlich musste Harry an Ginny denken.

„Hey, Tonks, hör auf. Du machst einem ja Angst." Warf er ein, bevor er erneut sein Glas erhob. Er erschien ihm besser sich mit dem Weinglas zu beschäftigen, als in die neugierig funkelnden Augen von Tonk zu blicken.

„Warte ich kanns noch besser, wie findest du das?"

Harry hatte gerade zum Trinken angesetzt, als er mitten in seiner Bewegung erstarrte. Lange Schwarze Haare die glänzend über ihre Schultern fielen. Wunderschöne Mandelaugen, dieser feingeschwungene Mund. Vor ihm saß das leibhaftige Ebenbild von Cho.

Mit offenem Mund starrte er dieses Abbild an. Er hatte solange nicht an sie gedacht, sie eigentlich auch nicht vermisst. Aber Cho so vor sich zu sehen, so unerwartet, dass raubte ihm dann doch den Atem.

Ihm wurde auf einmal so entsetzlich heiß, er wollte nicht an Cho denken und er wollte auch nicht über sie sprechen. Vor allem nicht gegenüber Tonks, nein, wie sollte er sich da jetzt nur wieder rauswinden.

Ein Wimpernschlag später spürte er eine warme Hand auf seinem Arm und einen angenehmen Händedruck. „ Harry, ups, hab ich dich jetzt erschreckt? Hey das war nur ein Spaß."

Die betäubende Wirkung des Weines verfehlte nicht seine Wirkung. Wie benebelt starrte er auf ihre Hand. Ihm war bisher noch nie aufgefallen, was für schöne Hände Tonks eigentlich hatte. Ihre langen Finger ruhten sanft auf seinem Unterarm, er hatte noch nie so perfekte Hände gesehen.

Eine braungebrannte Tonks saß wieder vor ihm, mit kurzen Haaren und ihrem typisch entschuldigendem Lächeln, zeigte sie ihre perfekten perlenweißen Zähne.

Tonks war wirklich unglaublich. Soviele Fragen die sie an ihn stellte und dann noch diese Aktion mit ihren Verwandlungen.

Jetzt wollte er nur noch das Thema auf eine unverfänglichere Ebene bringen.

„Macht Dir das Spaß, Tonks, warum machst du das? Hast du nicht Angst dass du irgendwann einmal nicht mehr weißt wer du wirklich bist?"

Tonks zuckte leichtfertig mit den Schulter. „Wer weiß schon wer er selbst wirklich ist. Weißt du das immer? Andromeda hat immer gesagt, sei du selbst und vor allem vergiss niemals dich selbst tief in dir drin zu fühlen." Kam die bestimmte Antwort seiner Trinkpartnerin, er konnte sehen wie sich das Feuer in ihren dunklen Augen spiegelte.

„Sie scheint eine besondere Frau zu sein, deine Mum meine ich. Sie hat Sirius geholfen. Weißt du etwas aus Sirius Vergangenheit, warum er sich mit seiner Familie überworfen hat?"

„Nein, darauf kann dir wohl nur meine Mum Antworten geben. Sie spricht nicht oft darüber. Ich meine darüber, was früher war", seufzte Tonks.

„Es muss schön sein eine Mutter zu haben," flüsterte Harry, bevor er er einen erneuten Schluck am Glas ansetzte.

„Ja, vor allem wenn sie so besonders ist wie meine. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie einen fürchterlichen Geschmack bei Namen hat", gluckste Tonks.

„Also ich finde Nymph...", wollte er gerade antworten, als er auf einmal ihre Finger auf seinem Mund spürte. „Psst Harry, keiner darf diesen Namen in meiner Gegenwart aussprechen, ich finde ihn einfach furchtbar." Seine Lippen kitzelten bei dieser ungewohnten Berührung, unwillkürlich musste er grinsen.

Tonks erwiderte sein grinsen und richtete sich langsam auf.

Mit einem kleinen Ausfallschritt beugte sie sich über das Feuer um noch ein wenig Holz nachzulegen. Eine angenehme Stille legte sich über die alte Küche, nur das Knistern des frischen Holzes war zu hören.

„Du hast ihn wirklich geliebt!" hörte er auf einmal Tonks leise Stimme. Es war eine dieser Feststellungen, die keiner Antwort benötigten.

Immer stärker spürte Harry die Wirkung des Weines, im wurde immer wärmer und seine Bewegungen fielen ihm wesentlich schwerer. Vorsichtig erhob er sich, irgendwie drehte sich alles. Dies war eindeutig zu viel Alkohol gewesen.

„Tonks, ich glaube soviel Wein vertrage ich nicht. Ich muss jetzt wirklich ins Bett." Seine Zunge fühlte sich so schwer an, er konnte kaum noch deutlich sprechen.

Ihm war leicht schwindelig, als sie ihn an der Küchentür aufhielt. „Harry, kann ich mir Deine Eule leihen?"

„Natürlich, kein Problem. Hedwig wird sich freuen wenn sie etwas für dich erledigen kann", kam nuschelnd seine Antwort.

Im oberen Stockwerk hörte er wie eine Tür leise ins Schloß schnappte, Ron hatte sich wohl auch entschieden ins Bett zu gehen.

Kurz bevor die schwere Küchentür hinter ihm zuviel hörte er noch einmal ihre helle Stimme.

„Gute Nacht Harry, und träum was schönes."

XXXXXXXX

_Authors note: Wenn Euch das Lesen nur halb soviel Spaß gemacht hat, wie mir das Schreiben dieses Kapitels, dann deut ich doch einfach ganz unauffällig nach unten links, grins. Bis bald._


	5. Beerdigungen und andere Ereignisse

Um die Ecke flitzt und strahlt. Jaaa, ihr lest mich noch. Die Zugriffe der Hits in den stats fand ich auch recht spannend, bin teilweise echt blaß geworden. Zum Dank und weil ich solange nicht upgedatet hab, hier ist es das nächste Chapter.

**_Silver Snake: _**Hm, gute Frage mit dem foppen. Ich sehe sie als recht lebenslustigen Mensch, mit einer dünnen Schale. Jemand der vieles nicht so meint und manchmal doch das meint was er will. Hihi, ich seh schon Tonks wird uns noch ein Weilchen beschäftigen. Nein Harry ist nicht mehr in Cho verliebt, aber ich möchte mal dein Gesicht sehen, wenn deine erste Liebe auf einmal soo vor Dir sitzt, evilsmile. Oh Tonks ganze Sippschaft wird uns auch noch gut beschäftigen. Und ich freu mich immer über deine lieben revs. **_Maxine01: _**Die Sache mit dem perfekt! Sehr gutes Thema, vor allem als Autor da wird man immer so leicht verleitet alles perfekt zu machen, damit auch jeder blickt dass jemand was besonderes hat. Du hattest so recht, vor allem bei Tonks. O.K. ich schieb das jetzt auch einfach mal auf den Wein und jep Tonks lässt sich wirklich nur ganz schwer kontrollieren. Aber diese Mühen nehme ich in diesem Fall gerne auf mich. Grins. **_Silvertrust: _**Bei deiner rev musste ich so schmunzeln. _„Hab unauffällig nach unten links geschaut und nu?" _Nix und nu, du hast alles vollkommen richtig gemacht. Ich wollte nur durch die Blume auf den rev-knopf deuten und 100 Punkte du hast ihn gefunden und mir ne Riesenfreude damit gemacht. Tonks ist bei mir so, wie ich sie immer gesehen habe als ich HP5 gelesen habe. Das ist auch mit der Grund, dass ich ne Story über sie mache. **_Cissylein: _**Du findest sie süß, ich auch, smile. Aber ich weiß nicht was sie dazu sagt, sie möchte wohl alles nur nicht süß sein! Jep, das mit dem Loch im Boden, die Szene hatte ich schon so lange vor meinem inneren Auge, die musste einfach sein. Das mit Cho war glaub ich nicht einmal so Absicht, eher so ein Blindtreffer von ihr. Erst an seiner Reaktion hat sie bemerkt, dass da wohl was nicht so gut gelaufen ist. Du kennst mich gut, smiley smile, natürlich geht garantiert noch einiges.

**_Schokki: _**Danke, dieses Kapitel lag mir auch sehr am Herzen. Tonks ist nicht so leicht einzufangen, das kannst Du mir glauben. Schweiß von Stirn wischt, aber es macht Spaß. **_Supersnik:_** Jep, das wird noch mit dem Rating. Aber ich konnte sie doch nicht gleich so übereinander herfallen lassen, grins. Aber ich hab da schon noch was vor. Ganz dicke Versprochen.

So heute erfahren wir, wie Harry den gestrigen Abend verdauen wird, was Hermiones heute so vor hat und dann natürlich Tea-Time... Wozu ich euch herzlich einlade Tee mit Butterkeksen, muuaaahhhh.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

5. Beerdigungen und andere Ereignisse

Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob darin ein Gnom sitzen würde, der ihm von innen an seine Schädeldecke trommelte. Niemals wieder in seinem ganzen Leben würde er auch nur noch einen Tropfen Alkohol anrühren. Oder zumindest nicht in der nächsten Zeit. Im Mund hatte er immer noch einen schalen Geschmack und ihm war einfach nur schlecht, als er die Küchentüre öffnete.

Ron war doch nicht mehr in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer aufgetaucht, da musste er sich gestern verhört haben. Er selbst war nur noch bewusstlos ins Bett gefallen.

Das Licht in der Küche blendete ihn und das gutgelaunte „Guten Morgen!" welches ihm Tonks entgegenrief, forderte den Gnom in seinem Kopf zu einer erneuen Hammer-Attacke auf. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen murmelte er ihr ebenfalls einen Morgen-Gruß entgegen. Heute waren Tonks Haare bonbon-rosa und sie sah unverschämt frisch aus, scheinbar hatte sie den gestrigen Abend wesentlich besser verkraftet.

Beim Vorbeigehen drückte sie ihm eine kleine Ampulle in die Hand. „Anti-Kater-Trank von Snape", erklärte sie ihm mit einem Zwinkern. „Wenn unser ehrenwerter Zaubertrankmeister schon im Orden ist, dann sollten wir ja auch davon profitieren."

Langsam ließ sich Harry auf die Küchenbank sinken und betrachtete kritisch das kleine Glasgefäß. Nun ja, solange Snape nicht wusste, dass er ihn für Harry hergestellt hatte, hatte er wohl gute Chancen, dass es nicht vergiftet war. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Ampulle und schluckte auf einmal die klare Flüssigkeit. Es schmeckte bitter, fast gallig und er verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Gleich geht's wieder", klopfte ihm Tonks tröstend auf die Schulter.

Weder von Ron, noch von Hermione war etwas zu sehen. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie immer noch im Bett lagen. Tonks stand an der Spüle und dirigierte mit ihrem Zauberstab das schmutzige Geschirr unter den laufenden Wasserhahn. „Falls Du Hermione suchst, sie ist im Garten. Sie bereitet dort die Trauerfeier vor."

Trauerfeier? Ach ja, Mione wollte ja heute die Hauselfen, oder besser gesagt was noch von Ihnen übriggeblieben war, beerdigen.

Ein bisschen frische Luft konnte ihm in seiner momentanen Situation sicher nicht schaden und er ging durch die Bibliothek zur Glastüre, die in den Garten führte.

Letzte Nacht hatte es endlich geschneit und der Boden war mit einer leichten Schneedecke bedeckt. Er folgte einfach den Fußstapfen und fand seine Freundin auf einer kleinen Lichtung zwischen den Bäumen. In einem größeren Halbkreis war der Schnee wie durch Zauberhand verschwunden, dafür waren schon mehrere Mulden ausgehoben. Sie hatte wohl den Schmelz-Zauber angewendet.

Vorsichtig ließ er sich auf einem der drei großen Steine nieder und atmete tief durch, wenigstens war das Hämmern verschwunden, übrig blieb leider immer noch diese leichte Übelkeit.

Hermione kniete gerade vor einer frisch ausgehobenen Vertiefung. „Hast wohl gestern nen schönen Abend gehabt," stellte sie bei seinem Anblick grinsend fest. Harry holte tief Luft, „das kannst gerade Du sagen, nachdem Ron ja nicht mal mehr sein eigenes Bett findet.

„War das O.K. für Dich, ich meine das mit Ron?" fragte sie leise, während sie angestrengt versucht der gefrorenen Erde etwas abzutrotzen und das Loch noch tiefer auszuheben.

„Mach Dir wegen mir mal keine Gedanken. Mit Tonks war es gestern auch recht interessant." meinte Harry während er immer noch versuchte diese verdammte Übelkeit in den Hintergrund zu drängen.

Hermione hatte sich auf den Boden hingesetzt, bis zu den Ellenbogen war sie mit Erde verdreckt. „Na erzähl schon", forderte sie ihn auf und strich sich mit dem Ärmel die verschwitzen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Soweit es sein Zustand zuließ, versuchte er ihr den gestrigen Abend mit Tonks zu vermitteln.

„Das hat sie nicht wirklich", warf Hermione ein, als er ihr von ihren Verwandlungen erzählte und bekam im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes einen Lachanfall.

„Frauen", konnte er nur denken, oder hatte er das jetzt etwa laut gesagt? Hermione versuchte zumindest krampfhaft sich schnellstens wieder einzukriegen.

Schnell wechselte er das Thema und erzählte ihr von Tonks seltsamen unstandesgemäßen Verwandten.

„Wie war das? Bist Du Dir da sicher?" unterbrach ihn Mione an der Stelle, als er ihr von dem vermeintlichen Fluch der auf diesen Kindern lastete, erzählte.

Er nickte schwach, natürlich war er sich sicher, Tonks hatte da ja wohl keinen Zweifel daran gelassen.

Seine Freundin stocherte mit dem Spatel in der Erde und schien in Gedanken versunken. „Also der Freund meines Vaters, der züchtet Rennpferde und der sagt immer, die besten Fohlen erhält man, wenn man Vollblütler mit ..."

Sie wurden jedoch unterbrochen, denn genau in dem Moment kamen Ron und Tonks im Gänsemarsch in den Garten. Jeder trug, vorsichtig übereinandergestapelt, mindestens zehn Schachteln in denen sich die Elfen-Köpfe befanden.

Tonks Stapel wackelte bedenklich und Harry beeilte sich, ihn ihr abzunehmen. Vorsichtig stellte er die Schachteln neben dem kleinsten Stein ab.

„Schatz, kann ich dir helfen?" fragte Ron mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck, als er seine Freundin so im Dreck sitzen sah.

Harry fiel auf, wie fürsorglich und sensibel sein Freund auf einmal sein konnte.

Tonks ließ sich auf dem anderen Stein neben ihm nieder und warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Gehts besser?"

„Ja, danke", meinte Harry und versuchte zu lächeln. Und es stimmte, kein Hämmern und keine Übelkeit mehr. Snape war wirklich ein Meister seines Fachs.

„Was machen wir heute Nachmittag," fragte Ron, ohne sein Schaufeln zu unterbrechen. „Sollen wir in die Winkelgasse gehen?"

Harry fand diesen Vorschlag nicht schlecht, jedoch Tonks schüttelte bedauernd ihren Kopf. „Tut mir leid, das geht nicht. Dumbledore hat angeordnet, dass keiner von euch das Haus verlassen soll. Es wäre zu gefährlich, solange wir nicht wissen, was uns Sirius mit seinem Testament sagen wollte und was Narzissa hier zu suchen hatte."

Alle drei warfen sich einen unmutigen Blick zu, so hatten sie sich ihre Weihnachtsferien eigentlich nicht vorgestellt. „Wir können doch auch so viel Spaß haben, nicht wahr!" warf die junge Aurorin aufmunternd ein.

„Das ist doch ein Forsythien-Strauch," wechselte Tonks das Thema, indem sie sich leicht nach rechts drehte. „Ist klasse für die Galle", fügte sie fachmännisch hinzu. „Natürlich nur, wenn man ihn richtig abkocht, denn eigentlich ist er echt giftig. Aber mit ein wenig Sud von Johanniskraut und Löwenmäulchen, da ändert sich die ganze Sache, wirkt entwässernd."

Harry sah einen dürren Strauch, welcher dünn mit Eis überzogen war, der sah doch eigentlich nach gar nichts aus.

Hermione schien anderer Meinung zu sein. „Bist Du Dir da sicher? Also das wusste ich nicht, hab ich noch nie gehört."

„Ich hab das quasi mit der Muttermilch eingesogen," grinste Tonks. „Meine Mum ist da die absolute Fachfrau dafür."

„Ich wusste nicht dass Deine Mutter eine Medi-Hexe ist," staunte Hermione, während sie versuchte die Schachteln zu sortieren.

Tonks lachte herzlich, „nein so würde ich sie nicht bezeichnen. Man nennt sie eher die Kräuter-Hexe. Aber sie hat es wohl voll drauf. Egal ob Zauberer oder Muggel , zu ihr kommen viele die Rat suchen."

Ron hatte mittlerweile alleine das Schaufeln übernommen, nachdem sich seine Freundin mehr für die Botanik zu begeistern schien.

„Meine Mutter hat mir immer von diesem Garten erzählt. Als sie klein war, war sie oft hier und er muss wunderschön im Frühling sein." Tonks hatte sich erhoben, ihr Blick schweifte suchend durch den Garten.

„Seht! Ja! Da sind die drei! Schaut nur, das muß der Weißdorn sein, das in der Mitte ist dann bestimmt Berberitze."

„Dann ist das die Eberesche", unterbrach Hermione Tonks und erntete dafür von ihr einen anerkennenden Blick.

Harrys und Rons Blick trafen sich und sie hatten den gleichen Ausdruck von absoluter Unkenntnis in den Augen.

Klar hier waren Sträucher, Gehölze, Bäume und der ganze Rest den der Winter bis jetzt verschont hatte. Aber selbst in voller Blüte hätten sie wohl das eine von dem andern nicht unterscheiden können.

Hermione drehte sich um und hatte ihren Blickwechsel beobachtet. „Alt-Magisch, habt ihr davon wenigstens schon was gehört?"

Harry nickte, natürlich hatten sie von der Alten Magie schon gehört.

„Das alte Volk hat früher durch bestimmte Anordnungen von Sträucher seine heiligen Stätten gekennzeichnet", wurden sie von Hermione aufgeklärt.

Ron hatte sich aufgerichtet und seine Arme in die Seiten gestemmt. „Ja klar Schatz, und was willst Du uns damit sagen? Dass dieser Garten weit über 1500 Jahre alt ist? Das glaubst Du doch selbst nicht."

„Hase, davon war doch nie die Rede," antwortete ihm Hermione schnippisch. „Aber es ist doch offensichtlich, dass derjenige der den Garten angelegt hat, zumindest wert auf die Riten und die Kultur von früher gelegt hat."

Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern und zog die Schaufel, welche er fallengelassen hatte, aus dem Schnee.

Harry kannte es ja schon, dass sich die beiden öfters kabbelten, aber gewöhnen würde er sich wohl nie daran.

Hermione hatte sich weggedreht und inspizierte mit Tonks einen kleinen Baum, dessen nach unten hängende Äste mit Raureif überzogen waren. „Was macht eigentlich dein Dad?" fragte Hermione beiläufig, als Tonks den Stamm genauer untersuchte.

Die Aurorin drehte sich langsam um, das Lächeln war von ihrem Gesicht verschwunden.

„Gestorben, das ist jetzt über ein Jahr her," ihre Stimme klang auf einmal belegt. „Es gibt Krankheiten, gegen die können weder Zauberer noch Muggel etwas ausrichten. Meiner Mum hat das damals schwer zu schaffen gemacht." Sie räusperte sich, „es war verdammt schwierig für sie, dass sie ihrem eigenen Ehemann nicht helfen konnte, obwohl sie so vielen anderen Menschen schon Rat geben konnte."

Es war auf einmal sehr still in diesem Garten.

Nur unterbrochen von dem Flügelschlag eines Vogels. Harry schaute auf, wie oft hatte er schon dieses Geräusch gehört. Hedwig kam im Sinkflug angerauscht.

Er streckte seinen Arm aus, jedoch verschmähte sie diesen und landete auf der schmalen Schulter von Tonks. Die Eule streckte bestimmend ihren Fuß aus.

„Liebesbrief, Tonks?" meinte Ron und grinste breit über sein sommersprossiges Gesicht.

Tonks befreite die Eule von ihrem Brief und lächelte belustigt. „Klar Ron, das tätest Du jetzt gern wissen." Dabei streckte sie dem Rothaarigen frech ihre Zunge heraus.

Harry drehte sich ruckartig zur Lichtung, um das letzte Loch auszuhöhlen. Er spürte einen leichten Stich in der Magengegend. Bisher hatte er sich nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, dass Tonks jemanden haben könnte. Aber natürlich, warum sollte gerade sie keinen Freund haben.

Unauffällig von der Seite warf Harry Tonks einen Blick zu. Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen sie zu beobachten, wie sie ihren Brief öffnete. Ein liebevollen Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie die Zeilen las. Ron hatte wohl wirklich ins Schwarze getroffen. Tonks hatte sich von ihm seine Eule ausgeliehen, damit sie ihrem Typen schreiben konnte. Wenn er das gewusst hätte, dass Hedwig hier als Amorbote herhalten sollte.

„Fertig?" rieß ihn Hermione aus seinen Gedanken und er nickte, das letzte Loch war ausgehoben.

Tonks räusperte sich, „seid mir bitte nicht böse, aber ich möchte nicht unbedingt bei dieser Beerdigung dabei sein. Ich habs damit nicht so, ich glaube das würde mich jetzt ganz schön runterziehen."

Alle drei nickten gleichzeitig und Tonks ging durch den Schnee, zurück ins Haus.

Es dauerte über zwei Stunden, bis alle Schachteln vergraben waren. Jetzt war Harry doch froh, dass es Winter war. Ansonsten hätte Hermione bestimmt darauf bestanden, auf jedes Grab auch noch Blumen zu pflanzen.

Am Schluß standen alle drei mit verschränkten Armen vor den vielen kleinen Gräbern. „Ich möchte gerne ein Gebet sprechen," meinte Mione.

„Muss das sein?" warf Ron ein und erntete dafür von seiner Freundin einen missbilligenden Blick. Harry faltete schnell die Hände und Ron tat es ihm dann doch nach.

Als Hermione das Gebet sprach, spürte Harry die unangenehme Kälte, welche ihm die Beine hochkroch, seit sie einfach nur so herumstanden. Er war froh, als Hermione bibbernd vorschlug ins Haus zurückzugehen.

Auf der Veranda wurde er von Ron noch kurz zurückgehalten, während ihre Freundin schnell in die Wärme der Küche flüchtete. „Ähm Harry, hör mal das mit letzter Nacht, ich bin da bei Mione eingeschlafen." Harry winkte ab, „ist schon o.k. Ron."

„Würde es Dir etwas ausmachen? Also ich meine wäre es sehr schlimm für Dich? Weil, also wenn es ein Problem für Dich wäre, weißt Du..."

„RON, jetzt sag schon was Du meinst!" Harry wurde es immer kälter und Ron stotterte hier herum. Dieser holte tief Luft. „Ich würde gerne heute Nacht wieder bei ihr schlafen."

Erstaunt schaute Harry auf. Natürlich war es ihm immer klar gewesen, dass dies irgendwann mal passieren würde. Er verstand ja auch Rons Bedürfnis so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Hermione zu verbringen. Aber trotzdem fühlte er tief in sich drin eine leichte Enttäuschung. Sie waren immer das Trio gewesen, jetzt kam er sich immer öfters als das fünfte Rad am Wagen vor. Aber eigentlich war er ja ungerecht, er gönnte es ihnen doch und er nickte tapfer.

„Alles klar Ron! Kein Problem" behauptete er und schlug seinem besten Freund kumpelhaft auf die Schulter. Ron lächelte ihn erleichtert an und sie folgten ihrer Freundin in die Küche.

Hermione sass schlotternd am Feuer und versuchte sich zu wärmen, Tonks hatte ihr schon eine Tasse warmen Kakao in die Hand gedrückt.

„Schatz, Du bis ja eiskalt." Ron holte eine Decke von der Bank und legte diese seiner frierenden Freundin um die Schulter.

„Das beste gegen Kälte ist ein heißes Bad", warf Tonks ein. „Neben dem Schlafzimmer von Großtante Agatha ist ihr Badezimmer, das soll wunderschön sein. Warte mal, du musst dich vor die rechte Wand stellen und Aquivanius sagen, dann müsste die Tür auftauchen."

Hermione lächelte dankbar und erhob sich. „Ron? Gehst Du mit?" Der Rothaarige nickte ihr freudig zu und stand ebenfalls auf. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Harry eilte er ihr nach.

Auch Harry stand auf, er musste jetzt unbedingt Seidenschnabel füttern und irgendwie hatte er jetzt auch keine Lust mit Tonks alleine zu sein. Diese wäre jetzt bestimmt auch lieber bei ihrem Freund, als bei drei gelangweilten Teenagern.

„Ich geh den Hippogreif füttern", meldete er sich bei Tonks ab.

„Ach Harry hast Du heut um 5 Uhr Zeit?" hielt sie ihn kurz vor der Tür noch auf.

„Natürlich", antwortete er verblüfft, was sollte er auch groß vorhaben. „Gut, wir haben nämlich eine Einladung zum Tee", erklärte ihm Tonks und wedelte lächelnd mit ihrem Brief.

„Du hast doch gesagt wir dürfen das Haus nicht verlassen. Wer hat uns denn eingeladen?" Tonks war wirklich schwer zu durchschauen. Sie schien ihre Meinung genauso schnell zu ändern wie ihre Gestalt.

„Sei um 5 Uhr einfach hier in der Küche und lass Dich überraschen", ihr Lächeln hatte sich mittlerweile zu einem verschmitztes Grinsen ausgeweitet.

Harry nickte und ging nach oben. Gedankenverloren fütterte er einen aufgeregten Seidenschnabel, der wirklich sehr hungrig war. Tonks würde ihm doch nicht etwa ihren Freund vorstellen, das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Um ihn herum lauter glückliche Pärchen, das war ja zum auswachsen. Vielleicht wäre es besser er würde diese ominöse Einladung zum Tee ausschlagen. Er könnte stattdessen seine Zeit in der Bibliothek vom alten Black verbringen, diese schien ihm ja auch nicht so uninteressant zu sein.

Tief in seinem Innern meldete sich jedoch eine kleine Stimme, welche ihn auslachte. Natürlich wäre er pünktlich in der Küche, schon alleine seine Neugierde würde ihn dahintreiben.

Nach der Fütterung beschäftigte er sich damit, die Bibliothek näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Die Auswahl an Büchern war beträchtlich. Er fand ein großes uraltes, in Leder gebundenes Buch. Vorsichtig hievte er den schweren Schmöker auf den Schreibtisch. Es war die Familienchronik der Blacks. So ähnlich wie der Teppich, den ihm Sirius damals erklärt hatte, nur ausführlicher.

Die Seiten waren schon vergilbt und die Blätter strömten einen muffigen Geruch aus. Man konnte nachlesen, wer wen wann geheiratet hatte und wie viele Kinder sie hatten, die auch wiederum irgendjemanden geheiratet hatten. Die Nachnamen der Angeheirateten wiederholten sich sogar manchmal und eigentlich war dies eine recht langweilige Angelegenheit.

Trotzdem war es knapp vor fünf Uhr, bis sich Harry endlich auf den Weg in die Küche machte. Es dämmerte schon und in der Küche hatte Tonks bereits das Licht angezündet. An der Tür blieb er verdutzt stehen. Tonks hatte ihr Schlabber-Klamotten mit einem cremeweißen Strickkleid getauscht und trug eine zarte Muschelkette um ihren Hals. Sogar ihr widerspenstiges Haar schien nicht so wirr wie sonst zu sein. Das Kleid schmiegte sich an ihren schlanken Körper und Harrys erster Gedanke war, dass es eigentlich schade war, dass sie sich nicht öfters so figurbetont kleidete.

„Fertig?" fragte sie und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Harry konnte nur nicken. Tonks drehte sich zum Feuer, davor lagen zwei gut gepolsterte Kissen. Auf das ein kniete sie sich hin und klopfte auffordernd auf das Kissen neben sich.

Jetzt wurde ihm klar was sie vorhatte. Genauso wie er damals aus Umbridges Büro mit Sirius und Remus kommuniziert hatte, war wohl diese Einladung zum Tee gedacht.

Zögernd kniete er sich neben sie und Tonks streute das Flohpulver ins Feuer. Das altbekannte merkwürdige Ziehen in seiner Magengegend machte sich breit, als er neben Tonks seinen Kopf ins Feuer steckte. Ein mulmiges Gefühl beschlich ihn und er verfluchte seine Neugierde, es wäre wirklich besser gewesen, er hätte sich nie auf diese Aktion eingelassen.

Jedoch jetzt war es für einen Rückzieher eindeutig zu spät.

„Woodhill-House", hörte er noch und dann drehte sich alles um ihn.

Es war bestimmt ein lustiger Anblick wie sie so beide in der Küche am Grimmauld-Place ihre Hintern in die Höhe streckten, während ihre Oberkörper in irgendeinem anderen Kamin steckten.

Harry musste erst ein paar mal seine Augen zusammenkneifen, bis er wieder richtig sehen konnte.

Im Raum war es dämmrig und es brannte kein Licht. Nur der Schein des Feuer erhellte das Zimmer, wodurch man nicht viel erkennen konnte. Das erste was er wahrnahm war ein Lehnstuhl dicht am Kamin, auf dem jemand saß. Im Halbschatten waren nur die Konturen zu erkennen. Fieberhaft überlegte er, an wen ihn diese Silhouette erinnerte. Aber es wollte ihm auf die Schnelle einfach nicht einfallen.

„Möchtest Du uns nicht miteinander bekannt machen?" hörte er eine warme, ihm unbekannte Stimme.

„Darf ich Euch vorstellen" gluckste Tonks neben ihm. „Harry Potter, das ist Andromeda Tonks."

X x x x x

_Authors little note: Die Stelle, als Tonks und Mione über diese drei Sträucher sprechen, das hab ich nicht erfunden. Das alte Volk, manchmal auch als kleines Volk bezeichnet, hat früher nicht nur heilige Stätten, sondern auch Areale die ihnen wichtig waren, mit drei Sträuchern markiert. Zum einen damit Eingeweihte dies erkennen konnten und auch weil diese die Kräfte unterstützten sollten. Nachdem ich mehrere Abende lang einen 1000 Seiten Schmöker auf den Kopf gestellt habe und ich die Stelle mit dem Namen der Sträucher einfach nicht gefunden habe, habe ich aufgegeben, seufz. Also die Zuordnungen der Namen stimmen nicht! Wenn, dann hab ich vielleicht einen Zufallstreffer, aber diesen Ritus gab es wirklich. _


	6. Andromeda

Draußen wird's kälter und bald ist die Adventszeit. Zeit für den Adventskalender, smile. Und den gibt's wie jedes Jahr bei FF-Net, das erste Mal bei FF-DE und im Live-Journal. Jeden Tag ein Türchen.Wenn jemand von Euch Lust hat dafür was zu schreiben, also eine Kurzgeschichte oder ein Drabble, dann meldet Euch doch kurz per Mail bei mir, oder im Review. Die einzigen zwei Bedingungen sind, es muss mit dem Harry-Potter-Universum zu tun haben und irgendwie mit Thema Weihnachten. Ihr seht also, das ist gar nicht so schwer und wir freuen uns über jede Meldung, denn Hauptsache es wird alles schön bunt. Ich gebe Euch dann genauere Infos wo Ihrs hinschicken sollt.

Jetzt hopp zu den revs. Ich merke bei dieser Geschichte, wie wichtig mir Eure Gedanken sind. Als Schreiberling ist einem oft nicht klar, wie was ankommt und was das Leserli dabei denkt. Also sind die revs bei dieser Story doppelt für mich wichtig, grins.

**_Silvertrust: _**Jep ich habs gleich gemerkt, dass Du den Knopf wieder gefunden hast, lacht. Ich glaube Tonks wollte Harry mit dem Besuch überraschen, von seinen Gedanken hat sie ja keine Ahnung. Deinen Ausdruck mit „Mother in Law" fand ich übrigens echt klasse. Tonks und Sorgfaltspflicht als Erwachsene? Sie ist ja nur zu ihrem Schutz da, ich glaub sie bräuchte da eher selbst einen Aufpasser, grins. **_Maxine01:_** Extra für Dich gibt's hier ein klitzekleinwenig Ted, smile. Ich freu mich so, dass Du diese Story so anders findest. Aber leider schreckt das wohl auch einige Leser ab. Aber ich bin ein tapferes Mädchen und zieh das so weiter durch. **_Silver Snake: _**Ja Andromeda ist die Mutter von Tonks. Harry tut mir auch leid, mit seinen verliebten Freunden, wegen dem hab ich ihm Tonks ins Haus geschickt. Ich hoffe er wird mir noch dankbar sein. Aquivanius habe ich einfach von dem lateinischen Wort Aqua, also Wasser, abgeleitet. Viele Zaubersprüche leiten sich aus dem Lateinischen ab, da schummle ich mir auch immer was zusammen. Natürlich nenn ich Dir das Buch, vielleicht kennst Du es eh schon. „Die Nebel von Avalon" von Marion Zimmer-Bradley. **_Cissylein:_** Ich musste einfach ein wenig Snape mit reinbringen und wenn es nur sein Anti-Kater-Trank ist, grins. Mir ist irgendwann in den Kopf geschossen, was Mione wohl am liebsten mit den Elfen-Köpfen machen würde, da war die Szene mit der Beerdigung da. Muss grad selbst grinsen, bei dem Gedanken an die beiden Popos in der Küche. **_Schokki: _**Ja, jetzt ist wirklich Tea-Time. Natürlich klär ich das gleich heute auf, warum Tonks Harry zu Andromeda geschleppt hat. Hoffe ich kann alles gut rüberbringen.

Knuddelz und Zimt-Makronen an alle verteil.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

6. Andromeda

Harry war für einen kurzen Moment einfach nur sprachlos. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass ihn diese Einladung zum Tee zu Tonks Mum führen würde. Erst einmal war er einfach nur erleichtert, dass er gegenüber Tonks keinerlei Andeutungen hatte fallen lassen, zwecks Freund und Liebesbrief. Damit hätte er sich wohl sehr blamiert.

Tonks Mutter hatte sich erhoben und zündete das Licht auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch an. Ein sanfter Schein erhellte das Zimmer. Es war eine Bauernstube, hinten im Eck stand eine dieser typisch gemütlichen Eckbänke. Überall hingen getrocknete Blumen und Pflanzen in Bündeln geschnürt von der Decke und verbreiteten einen leicht herben Duft. In der anderen Ecke des Raumes standen vielzählige größere und kleinere Körbe, gefüllt mit den verschiedensten Kräutern. Ganz hinten am Fenster stand ein altes Klavier.

Harrys Blick fiel zurück auf Andromeda, sie war schlank und hochgewachsen, wie Tonks und die Art wie sie sich bewegte strahlte Anmut und auch Stolz aus.

Und es war einer dieser Momente, in denen einem innerhalb weniger Sekunden alles wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. Natürlich, wie hatte er nur auch nur eine Minute überlegen können, an wen ihn Andromeda erinnert hatte. Es war ihre Haltung, die Art wie sie ihren Kopf hielt. Selbst im Halbdunkel hatte sie ihre Herkunft nicht verheimlich können.

Es war unverkennbar.

Es war nur wenige Tage her, dass er ihre Schwester gesehen hatte.

Narzissa beherrschte genauso den Raum wie Andromeda. Beide hatten diesen angeborene Stolz. Unwillig musste Harry zugeben, dass er genau die gleiche Präsenz auch schon bei Bellatrix verspürt hatte.

So unterschiedlich diese drei Frauen rein äußerlich und wohl auch in ihrem Wesen waren, ihre gemeinsam Herkunft konnten sie nicht verleugnen.

Soviele Gedanken die ihm durch den Kopf spukten und eigentlich wusste er immer noch nicht, warum er überhaupt hier war.

„Nymphadora! Du wolltest doch am Wochenende zum Mittagessen kommen!" unterbrach ihn Andromeda aus seinen Gedanken. Harry konnte sich bei dieser Anrede gegenüber Tonks ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ein kräftiger Stoß in seine Rippen ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen. "Hey, nur meine Mutter darf mich Nymphadora nennen," flüsterte ihm Tonks ins Ohr. Klar, Andromeda konnte ja ihre eigene Tochter nicht beim Nachnamen anreden.

„Mummy, du weißt doch, dass ich wieder in geheimer Mission unterwegs bin."

Andromeda nickte mit einem kleinen Aufseufzen.

„Entschuldigung, ich bin eine schreckliche Gastgeberin, Tee?", fragte Andromeda und wandte sich ihm zu. Ihre kastanienbraunen Haare, welche sie mit einer einfachen Spange nach oben gesteckt hatte, waren von feinen grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Sie trug ein schlichtes dunkelblaues Kleid und sie war ihm einfach nur symphatisch. Als sie ihm ein Lächeln schenkte, konnte er kleine Grübchen erkennen, sie strahlte eine innere Wärme aus. Obwohl es das erste Mal war, dass Harry ihr begegnete, hatte Andromeda sofort sein Herz gewonnen. Dieser Frau konnte man sich nicht so einfach entziehen.

Wie von selbst nickte er mit einem Lächeln zurück und Andromeda verließ in leisen Schritten den Raum.

Harry drehte sich zu Tonks und schaute sie fragend an.

„Na ja, du hast mich doch gelöchert. Zwecks Sirius und der Familie. Und ich dachte mir ..." Tonks schüttelte nervös ihre kurzen Haare. „Ach Manno, ich dachte mir halt, wenn dir jemand Antworten geben kann, dann meine Mum."

Harry war einfach nur verblüfft, dankbar grinste er Tonks an. Sie hatte wirklich Recht, er hatte noch so viele Fragen, die ihm niemand beantworten konnte, oder wollte. Tonks hatte nicht nur ihr Herz am rechten Fleck, sondern auch den scharfen Verstand eines Aurors.

Ein letzter Sonnenstrahl stahl sich durchs Fenster und spiegelte sich auf dem Glas eine Fotos, das auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch stand. Es zeigte einen älteren Mann, er hatte dichtes graues Haar, welches unzähmbar wirr in allen Richtungen abstand. Der Mann zwinkerte auf diesem Bild und erinnerte Harry an einen Lausbub, der nur Unfug im Kopf hatte.

„Daddy", kam Tonks Erklärung, sie war wohl seinem Blick gefolgt. „Ich kenne keinen größeren Chaoten als ihn. Er war etwas ganz Besonderes." Ihr Lächeln wurde auf einmal wieder sehr melancholisch. Harry fiel ein, was Tonks ihm im Garten über ihren Vater erzählt hatte, es war ihm peinlich. Er wollte keine kaum verheilten Wunden wieder aufreißen.

Sie holte kurz Luft. „Musik, damit hat er sie eingewickelt, Mum meine ich. Er konnte so herrlich Klavier spielen und singen erst. Kein Wunder dass sie dahingeflossen ist, wen er erst mal spielte konnte ihm keiner widerstehen."

Harrys Blick fiel zurück auf das Bild, ja genau diesen Eindruck machte dieser Mann wirklich auf ihn. „Er war Musiker und Komponist. Er hat für auch einige Stücke für die Schicksals-Schwestern geschrieben. Kennst du Love ist stronger than blood.?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, in der Musik der Zauberwelt kannte er sich immer noch nicht besonders aus, wobei es dieses mal das erste Mal war, dass es ihn wirklich ärgerte.

„Macht nix, kann ich dir gerne mal vorspielen," bot ihm Tonks mit einem kleinen Lächeln an. „Ist das o.k.? Ich meine mit meiner Mum, weil sie ist echt in Ordnung. Sie freut sich auch immer über Besuch und du kannst sie fragen, was du willst, so schnell nimmt sie dir nichts krumm," erklärte ihm Tonks mit einem aufmunternden Blick. „Also wenn ihr was nicht passt, dann sagt sie es dir, und ich glaub sie mag dich." Tonks Grinsen war ehrlich und offen.

Harry fühlte sich auf einmal viel wohler und er nickte befreiend zurück. „Tonks, das war eine klasse Idee." Harry wollte eigentlich nur bestätigend in ihre Augen sehen, in ihre dunklen Augen. Seltsam es war ihm noch nie vorher aufgefallen. Tonks Augen hatten frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit denen von Sirius. Immer wieder vergaß er, dass sie ja miteinander verwandt waren.

Sein Herzschlag kam kurz aus dem Gleichgewicht.

„Habt ihr Lust auf Zimt-Makronen?" Andromeda hatte unbemerkt den Raum wieder betreten. „Ich darf dich doch duzen, oder?" Mit einem fragenden Lächeln beugte sie sich über das Feuer. „Also bitte nenn mich auch Andromeda, das wäre mir lieber. Schließlich habe ich das Gefühl dich gut zu kennen. Nach alle dem was mir Sirius von dir erzählt hat."

Harry nickte erleichtert. Andromeda goß Tee in zwei feuerfeste Gläser und reichte ihnen den Tee mit zwei Zangen in den Kamin.

Kurz herrschte Stille, während Harry versuchte aus dem Weizen-Röhrchen etwas von seinem Tee zu erhaschen. „Und? Was beschert mir die Ehre eures Besuchs?", fragte Andromeda, während sie ihnen die Plätzchen auf einem feuerfesten Gitter in den Kamin schob. „Wenn Nymphadora mir so spontan einen Besuch abstattet, muss dies ja einen besonderen Grund haben."

Harry räusperte sich, es wurde wohl Zeit hier mit offenen Karten zu spielen. „Sirius!"

Andromeda schaute ihn aufmerksam an und nickte langsam.

„Was wissen sie, ähm, was weißt du darüber, warum er sich von seinem Vater, seiner Familie losgesagt hat und was bedeutet diese ganze Sache der Blacks mit Toujours pur?"

Andromeda stellte vorsichtig die Teekanne auf den Beistelltisch und nahm in versonnen ins Visier.

„Viele Fragen auf einmal!"

Harry schaute sie unsicher an, war er zu weit gegangen?

Andromeda seufzte auf, „manche Antworten suche ich heute noch. Aber ich werde versuchen dir alle deine Fragen zu beantworten, soweit es mir möglich ist."

Tonks Mutter nahm wieder auf ihrem Stuhl Platz, nahm sich selbst eine Tasse Tee und blickte ihn ernst an. „Wo fange ich am besten an? Was mir als erstes so einfällt, ich glaube ich war damals ungefähr 9 Jahre alt. Meine ganze Familie war, wie so oft zu Besuch bei Onkel Aegidius und Tante Agatha, den Eltern von Sirius. Es war uns eigentlich verboten im Haus zu spielen. Aber Bellatrix hat sich nie groß an Regeln gehalten, so war es klar für mich, dass ich sie beim Verstecken auch im Haus suchen musste. Ich schlich mich vom Garten in die Eingangshalle, ich hatte Bellatrix hinter dem Trollbein vermutet. Als ich diese Schreie aus der Bibliothek hörte, dachte ich zuerst Bella sei erwischt worden. Vorsichtig habe ich mich angeschlichen und einen Blick durch den Türspalt gewagt. Da saßen mein Vater und Onkel Aegidius, zwischen ihnen eine Kristall-Karaffe mit Rotwein gefüllt und sie waren offensichtlich beide sehr aufgebracht."

Harry lauschte gebannt Andromedas Worten, hätte ihn Tonks nicht vorsichtig angestupst, wäre das mit seinem Tee wohl schiefgegangen.

„Ich war hier inmitten einer hitzigen Diskussion zwischen meinem Dad und Onkel Aegidius geraten. Ich hatte noch nie vorher gehört, dass die beiden, welche eigentlich eingeschworene Brüder waren, ihr Wort so laut gegeneinander gerichtete hatten. Vor allem mein Vater hat getobt und geschrieen. Er meinte Bellatrix sei die Älteste, somit müsse sie das Erbe der Blacks antreten und woher Onkel Aegidius wisse, dass Sirius dieser Verantwortung gerecht werden könne. Eigentlich verstand ich überhaupt nicht, über was sich die Beiden stritten. Ich befand mich in einem Dilemma, ich wollte nicht zuhören, wagte es aber auch nicht mich zu bewegen, vor lauter Angst sie könnten mich entdecken."

Andromeda richtete sich auf und holte tief Luft. Diese Erinnerung schien noch heute allgegenwärtig für sie zu sein.

„Mein Onkel hat meinem Vater das Wort abgeschnitten, er war wohl der Einzige der dies wagen durfte. Er meinte er sei von der Erbfolge her der Ältere. Somit würde er das Vermächtnis der Familie Black an seine Söhne weiterreichen. Erst wenn es diesen nicht möglich wäre das Erbe zu verteidigen, könne ja immer noch Bellatrix eingeweiht werden. Vorher, so meinte Onkel Aegidius, dürfe sie es nicht erfahren, denn nur damit könne man die Sicherheit der Familie Black gewährleisten. Ich habe mich vorsichtig weggeschlichen, gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte ich mich unter dem Treppenabsatz verstecken. Keine Minute zu früh, denn mein Vater hat in voller Wut die Tür zur Bibliothek zugeworfen und verließ mit schnellen Türen die Eingangshalle. Ich habe bibbernd bestimmt noch 10 min. unter dem Treppenabsatz ausgeharrt."

Wie gebannt starrte Harry auf Tonks Mutter, sie schien mit ihrem Gesichtsausdruck ganz weit weg zu sein, in ihren eigenen Erinnerungen gefangen.

„Was meinte Sirius Vater damit?", so viele Fragen die sich ihm damit auftaten.

„Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete Andromeda und blickte nachdenklich auf ihre Teetasse. „Vieles wurde in unserer Familie nicht wirklich ausgesprochen, wenn es Bellatrix nicht erfahren durfte, wie dann ich? Das oberste Gebot unserer Familie lautete immer, halte dein Blut rein und ehre die Familie. Meine Mutter hatte uns immer wieder erklärt, wir seien die reinblütigste Familie in ganz England. Von klein auf wurde uns eingebläut achte auf deinen Umgang, halte dich von unwürdigem Blut fern. Unter keinen Umständen durfte man sich mit unreinem Blut mischen." Andromeda schaute versonnen aus dem Fenster.

„Jahrelang habe ich mir Vorwürfe gemacht, weil ich dachte Sirius hätte sich mit seiner Familie überworfen, da ich die Todsünde der Familie Blacks begangen hatte. Die allerwichtigste Grundregel des führnehmen und gar alten Haus der Blacks. Ich habe unser wertvolles Blut beschmutzt, ich habe mein Blut verraten."

Tonks schnaubte neben ihm auf. „Mummy bitte, nicht schon wieder diese Story!"

„Nymphadora, ich habe es schon so oft gesagt und werde es noch tausendmal wiederholen, wenn es sein muß. Du bist für mich das größte Glück auf dieser Welt, du bist für mich das Geschenk meiner Liebe. Es war die beste Entscheidung meines Lebens, dass ich dich bekommen habe. Auch wenn ich das sogenannte Reinheitsgelübde meiner Familie gebrochen habe, weil Teddys Familie Muggel waren. Dein Vater hatte mehr Anstand im Leibe, als meine eigene Familie."

Andromeda hatte ihre Schultern gestrafft und sah sehr entschlossen, fast trotzig aus.

„Als ich erfuhr dass ich schwanger war, gab es für mich keinen Weg mehr zurück. Ich musste mich nicht mehr entscheiden zwischen meinem muggelstämmigen Freund und der Familie. Und ich habe es bis heute nicht bereut, auch wenn es sehr wehgetan hat. Jahrelang habe ich gedacht, Sirius hätte mit Onkel Aegidius gebrochen, weil man mich verstoßen hatte. Aber Sirius hat mir während seiner Flucht zumindest diese Schuld von meinen Schultern genommen. Ich weiß nicht genau um was es sich gehandelt hat, aber er hat sich wohl geweigert sein Erbe anzutreten. Er hat mir erklärt, dass er kein Versprechen abgeben würde für etwas was ihm nicht wertvoll genug erschien, als dass er dafür sein eigenes Leben verleugnen würde. Onkel Aegidius wollte ihm einen Schwur abnehmen, welchen Sirius seinem Vater wohl nicht geben konnte. Und Regulus war es nicht mehr möglich, er kam ja unter mysteriösen Umständen ums Leben."

„Bellatrix, sie wäre dann doch die nächste, oder Mum?" unterbrach Tonks die Erinnerungen ihrer Mutter. Andromeda nickte. „Ja, der Erbfolge nach schon. Aber wie Onkel Aegidius damals sagte, erst wenn der letzte seiner Söhne das Erbe nicht mehr antreten könne, sollte Bellatrix diese Aufgabe zufallen."

Ruckartig drehte sich Harry zu Tonks. „Könnte es sein, dass Narzissa wegen diesem Erbe das Haus auf den Kopf gestellt hatte?" Die Wahrheit erschien ihm auf einmal so nah.

Andromeda hob ihren Kopf, „Zissa war im Haus der Blacks?"

„Ja Mum, sie hat Kreacher abgeholt und wohl ein ziemliches Chaos hinterlassen."

Andromeda erhob sich und drehte das Licht heller, sie schien nervös und beunruhigt.

„Zissa und Bella hatten schon immer ein innigeres Verhältnis. So viele Geheimnisse die unsere Familien schon seit Generationen umgibt. Wehe, man fügt sich nicht, dann wird man ausgestoßen und es gibt keinen Weg zurück. Und wenn man sich den Gesetzen der Familie wiedersetzt, trifft es unsere nicht anerkannten Kinder."

„Mum, so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht. Also ich fühl mich gesund, und eigentlich ist es auch eine besondere Begabung, so als Metamorphmagus," unterbrach Tonks die Gedanken ihrer Mutter.

Andromeda lächelte sie an, „ja Schatz, so meinte ich das ja auch nicht. Manchmal denke ich eben, es würde Dir vielleicht besser gehen, wenn Du nicht so ... anders wärst. Obwohl Du für mich schon immer etwas ganz Besonderes warst."

Andromeda beugte sich ans Feuer vor. Ihr Gesicht wirkte ernst, als sie Harry ins Visier nahm. „Sirius hat dich sehr geliebt. Das letzte was er wollte war, dass du dich wegen der Familie Black in Gefahr begibst."

Er konnte nur nicken, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, dass er eigentlich keinen großen Schritt weiter gekommen war.

Andromeda hatte sich zwischenzeitlich ihrer Tochter zugewandt. „Nymphadora, auch Du, lass die alten Zeiten ruhen. Man kann den Lauf der Geschichte nicht aufhalten oder ändern. Lebe in der Gegenwart und jage nicht die Geister der Vergangenheit."

Andromeda stand auf und ging zu der Eckbank, öffnete sie und holte ein Buch heraus. „Harry, ich hab hier noch was für dich, das wird dir gefallen."

Neugierig streckte sich Harry und schaute erwartungsvoll zu seiner Gastgeberin .

„Fotos von Sirius, als er klein war."

Vorsichtig ließ sich Andromeda auf den Teppich vor dem Kamin nieder und öffnete das Buch.

„Erkennst du ihn?"

Gebannt schaute Harry auf ein Foto des jungen Sirius, der damals höchstens 7 Jahre alt war. Ein lebenslustiges kleines Bürschchen grinste ihm entgegen, in der Hand hielt er eine große grüne Haarschleife, wie eine Trophäe, vor sich hoch.

„Bellas Zopfspange," erklärte ihm Andromeda verschmitzt. „Sie war so wütend und hat ihn durchs ganze Haus gejagt."

Es war ein unbeschwertes Bild, dieser kleine Junge, der über beide Backen strahlte.

„Sie hat ihn nicht erwischt, obwohl sie Sirius eine halbe Stunde lang verfolgt hatte. Letztendlich hat sie so geflucht, dass unser Vater ihr drohte, dass er sie in den Wandschrank sperren würde, wenn sie sich nicht endlich zusammenreißen würde."

Harry grinste bei diesem Gedanken an eine wütende Bellatrix, die sich gegenüber Sirius nicht wehren konnte.

Auf der nächsten Seite sah er einen großen Baum, in den Ästen war ein Bretterverschlag aus dem ihm ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und roten Wangen entgegenlächelte. Neben ihm saß ein Mädchen mit braunen wirren Haaren und einem verschmutzten Kleidchen, auch sie grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Das war unser Lager, im Kastanienbaum von Tante Agatha. Sirius hatte diesen Baum so verzaubert, so dass uns keiner stören konnte. Nur Regulus hatte Zugang, er hat damals dieses Foto gemacht."

Diese Fotos waren so schön, eine Gänsehaut überlief Harry bei dem Gedanken, wie wenig diese Idylle real gewesen war. Kurze Augenblicke, in denen Sirius in seiner Kindheit wohl wirklich glücklich gewesen war.

Er schluckte schwer. Diese Bilder erinnerten ihn an das Fest, als ihm Moody die Fotos seiner Eltern gezeigt hatte. Wie damals wusste er auch jetzt nicht, wie er auf diese Fotos der jungen Andromeda und seinem Paten reagieren sollte.

Tonks Räuspern erlöste ihn aus seinem Dilemma.

„Mum, sei uns nicht böse, wir müssen wieder los. Es wird Zeit, ich muss zurück, du weißt doch mein Auftrag."

Andromeda erhob sich sofort. „Sicher Nymphadora." Sie schenkte ihnen ein warmes Lächeln und Harry konnte es ihr nur aus vollem Herzen zurückgeben.

„Ich hoffe wir sehen uns mal wieder. Auch Du Harry, bist immer bei mir willkommen."

Andromeda warf ihrer Tochter eine Kusshand zu und winkte ihm kurz zu, bevor er wieder dieses altbekannte Wirbeln in seinem Nacken spüren konnte.

Er fühlte sich leicht schwindlig, als sein Kopf wieder in der Küche der Blacks ankam und er sich zuerst einmal versicherte, dass dieser gerade auf seinen Schultern saß.

Im Hintergrund hörte er ein seltsames Prusten, ein Geräusch das er nicht gleich zuordnen konnte.

Erst als er sich langsam umdrehte und sich die Asche aus den Augen rieb, konnte er eine lachende Hermione und einen prustenden Ron erkennen.

„Ihr habt uns ja einen tollen Ausblick geboten. So wie ihr mit Euren Köpfen im Kamin gesteckt seid und ihr uns eure Hinterteile entgegen gestreckt habt," erklärte ihnen ein grinsender Ron.

„Ja und vor allem, wo seid ihr denn gewesen?" blickte ihnen Hermione mit großen Augen erwartungsvoll entgegen.


	7. Die Nymphe im Bad

Heut halt ich mich ganz kurz, wegen Zeitmangel. Hier ist es das Neuste vom Haus der Blacks.

Silvertrust: Deine Spur ist gar nicht so schlecht, g, hey nicht reintreten, ich brauch die beiden doch noch. Maxine01: Oh ja, ich bin immer noch am umgewöhnen, als alte Slash-Süchtige, smile. Bin gespannt, wie Dir die Änderungen gefallen, zwinker. Cissylein: Andromeda musste einfach sein, mit allem drum und dran. Ooh, es wird schon noch einiges passieren, versprochen. Silver Snake: Fein dass Dir die Tea-Time gefallen hat. Ja ich hab da schon noch Geheimnisse und Überraschungen, hihi. Godiva: An die Veränderungen von Tonks im HBP musste ich mich auch erst gewöhnen. Da es bei mir nach Band 5 spielt, muss ich darauf zum Glück keine Rücksicht nehmen. Danke, ich versuche immer, dass sie nicht zu sehr OOC werden. Neptunmoonshine: War ein Hauptgrund für mich diese Story zu schreiben, einfach mal was anderes, smile.

Mögen die Spiele beginnen, ganzbreitgrins.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

7. Die Nymphe im Bad

Feine Asche rieselte aus Harrys Haar. Eingeschränkt durch diesen grauen Nebel blickte er in Rons feixendes Gesicht und in die erwartungsvollen Augen von Hermione.

Seine Knie taten ihm weh und er musste erst einmal seine Brille mit dem Zipfel seines Pullis säubern.

Da er kurz orientierungslos war, schob ihm Hermione den Stuhl in die Kniekehlen und er nahm dankbar darauf Platz. Seine Arme und seine Beine schmerzten und er hatte auch das Gefühl, dass ihm das linke Bein eingeschlafen war.

Seine Begleiterin schien mit dieser Art zu reisen wesentlich weniger Probleme zu haben. Sie streckte sich und schüttelte kurz ihre Beine aus.

„Hey Tonks, schönes Kleid", Ron konnte sich seinen Kommentar mal wieder nicht verkneifen. „Jetzt aber raus mit der Sprache, wo wart ihr?"

Mit einem breiten Grinsen strubbelte die junge Auroin durch dessen rotes Haar. „Neugierig seid ihr ja gar nicht," grinste sie ihn frech an. „Entschuldigt mich, ich hab noch was vor." Dann verschwand sie pfeifend aus der Küche.

Harry rieb sich die Augen und spürte natürlich die immer noch fragenden Blicke seiner Freunde. „Wir waren nur bei Tonks Mum, Andromeda, der Cousine von Sirius und die Schwester von... , na das wisst ihr ja."

„Ach, Tonks hat gar keinen Freund?", kam Rons verblüffter Erwiderung. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hasi, warum sollte Tonks Harry zu ihrem Freund mitnehmen?", kam Hermiones Einwand und wandte sich wieder Harry zu. „Was hat sie gesagt, Andromeda mein ich, wie sah sie aus und überhaupt, jetzt erzähl schon," fügte sie drängend nach.

Ron stellte ihm kurzentschlossen ein Butterbier hin und setzte sich zu den beiden an den Tisch.

Harry nahm dankbar einen großen Schluck, um die Asche hinunterzuspülen und erzählte ihnen von dem Besuch bei Andromeda. Von ihren Erlebnissen und Beobachtungen in ihrer Kindheit. Den Schuldgefühlen Tonks gegenüber, weil sie ihr reines Blut, entgegen dem Familienkodex, nicht bewahrt hatte und damit auch ihre Tochter belastet hatte.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf, „also ich weiß nicht was die alle haben, ich wäre froh, wenn ich so was könnte, mich einfach so in jemand anderen verwandeln."

Hermione schaute hoch und ihr Blick wurde ernst, „Ron, es ist immer schwer, anders als die Anderen zu sein!"

Harry wusste genau was sie meinte. Egal wie klug und mutig seine beste Freundin war, für manche würde sie ihr ganzes Leben nichts anderes als ein billiges Schlammblut sein. Ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten schürten eher noch diese Beleidigungen, die meisten Anhänger der dunklen Künste empfanden dies eher noch als Affront.

Leicht rieselten letzte Aschereste aus seinem Haar, als er erneut einen großen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche nahm.

Seine Knochen taten ihm immer noch weh und er hatte dieses Bedürfnis, einfach mal Zeit für sich alleine zu verbringen, um zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Hermione beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. „Harry, was hältst Du von einem Bad? Du musst unbedingt das Badezimmer von Sirius Mutter sehen, das ist so unglaublich."

Harry bemerkte, wie sie Ron dabei ein verschmitztes Lächeln zuwarf. Er wollte, wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit, nicht wissen, wie sich seine besten Freunde die Zeit im Bad vertrieben hatten.

Mit einem dankbaren Nicken, dass er ohne große Erklärungen rauskam, stand er auf. Hermione rief ihm noch „Aquivanius!" hinterher.

Der Treppenaufgang war eiskalt und Harry freute sich jetzt wirklich auf das heiße Wasser in Agathas Badewanne.

Im oberen Stock warf Harry noch kurz einen Blick zu Seidenschnabel, der immer noch auf seinem Lumpenlager im Schlafzimmer von Mrs. Black lag. Dieser döste und fiepte kurz auf, als er Harry an der Tür hörte. Er hätte ihm vielleicht die letzte Ratte nicht auch noch geben sollen. Harry nahm sich vor, Seidenschnabel am nächsten Tag auf den Hof zu lassen, damit er zumindest frische Luft schnappen konnte.

Neben der Schlafzimmertür war eine unscheinbare Holztür in die Wand eingelassen. Diese machte ihm eigentlich eher den Eindruck, als ob sie in eine Besenkammer führen würde. Er tastete die kahle Wand ab, es schien jedoch wirklich der einzige Zugang zu sein.

Harry rüttelte kurz am Knauf, aber die Tür gab keinen Zentimeter nach. Nach einem leise gesprochenen „Aquivanius" schnappte die Tür plötzlich auf und öffnete sich von alleine.

Er trat langsam ein und erstarrte. Die Tür schloß sich lautlos hinter ihm. Das war also das Badezimmer von Agatha Black.

Es war kein Badezimmer, nein dies wäre die Untertreibung des Jahres gewesen. Das war eine in echtem schwarzen Marmor gehauene Grotte. Es gab keinen Zweifel, er hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie an einem solchen Platz aufgehalten. Das Bad der Vertrauensschüler erschien ihm dagegen wie ein Witz. Nichts konnte nicht einmal annähernd an dieses Bad herankommen.

Es war wohlig warm und die umherschwebenden Kerzen warfen an dem schwarzen Gestein ein unwirkliches Licht zurück. Der Boden war glänzend poliert, so dass er sich selbst darin widerspiegeln konnte.

Die Waschbecken waren ebenfalls aus schwarzem, grob behauenem Marmor und silberne, sich windende Schlangen bildeten die Wasserhähne. In seinem Innern musste Harry kurz auflachen, wie typisch für ein schwarzmagisches Haus, selbst im Badezimmer konnte man sie wiedererkennen. Der zunehmende Mond, der in dieser Winternacht schon längst aufgegangen war, schien durch ein großes ovales Fenster. Bald würde sich Remus wieder zurückziehen müssen.

Der aufsteigende Wasserdampf nahm ihm wieder einmal die Sicht. Klar, seine Freunde hatten erst vor kurzem hier gebadet. Der Duft von Fichtennadeln hing noch in der Luft. Sofort kamen ihm die Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes in den Sinn. Der Geruch des Mooses, welches auf dieser Lichtung wuchs, wo er da erste Mal Firenze getroffen hatte.

Seine Brillengläser waren mittlerweile total beschlagen. Unwillig nahm er seine Brille ab, er hasste dieses Gefühl nicht richtig sehen zu können.

Ein wunderschöner Gesang schwebte durch den Raum, ließ alles noch viel traumhafter erscheinen. Es war ein altgälisches Volkslied, irgendwo, da war er sich sicher, hatte er es schon einmal gehört.

Alles erschien so unwirklich, dass Harry wie gebannt vor den Waschbecken stand. Er rieb sich seine Brille trocken und setzte sie wieder auf. Er genoss diese erneut freie Sicht, sog jede Kleinigkeit begierig in sich auf.

Wasser tropfte von der Wand. Aus manchen Ritzen wuchsen Farnbüschel. Mit der gleichen Liebe wie Sirius Mutter ihren Garten gepflegt hatte, hatte sie auch ihr Bad gestaltet. Eine kleine Birke wuchs aus der Ecke, streckte begierig ihre kleinen Äste in den feuchten Nebel.

Sogar kleine blühende Orchideen-Knospen rankten sich um das ovale Fenster.

Dieser wundersame Gesang klang immer noch durch diesen Raum.

Es war Zeit für sein Bad.

Vor diesem Fenster war eine goldene Muschel in den Boden eingelassen. In dieser konnte ihn nur das Paradies erwarten. Aus dieser Richtung kam auch diese wunderschöne Melodie.

Wenn ihm sein Atem nicht schon gestockt wäre, dann spätestens bei diesem Anblick.

In dieser Muschel kniete eine Frau und sie war nackt.

Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht, ihn noch nicht wahrgenommen. In der einen Hand hielt sie einen großen Schwamm, mit dem sie über ihre Schulter strich. Sie sang dieses uralte Lied.

Dieser Anblick kam ihm bekannt vor, wo hatte er das schon mal gesehen? Er erinnerte sich an ein Bild, ein Gemälde das in seiner Schule hing. In Hogwarts, auf dem Weg in den Südturm.

Die Nymphe im Bad.

Eine goldene Muschel, eine nackte Frau, die sich, dem Betrachter den Rücken zugewandt den Rücken wusch.

Beim großen Merlin, das hier war jedoch echt. Kein Trugschluß.

Dies war definitiv kein Bild. Es war eine Frau aus Fleisch und Blut.

Eine Frau die er mittlerweile gut kannte, dieser kurze Haarschopf konnte nur einer Person gehören.

Nymphadora Tonks.

Kein Zweifel.

Er konnte ihren schmalen durchtrainierten Rücken erkennen. Feine rote und weiße Linien, die sich wie ein Schnittmuster über ihren Rücken wanden. Fluchnarben. Einige hatte sie sich garantiert bei dem schweren Angriff in der Mysteriumsabteilung zugezogen.

Er sollte hier raus, definitiv und zwar sofort. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Das war seine einzige Chance hier heil wieder rauszukommen, ohne sich in blöden Erklärungsversuchen zu verheddern.

Wenn nur seine Beine nicht festgewachsen wären. Alles erreichte erst wie unter Zeitlupe sein Gehirn und erst recht seine Gliedmaßen waren immer noch gelähmt. Dieses Bad, dieser unglaubliche Ort und inmitten Tonks, und sie war nackt.

Sie drehte sich leicht herum und er hörte immer noch gebannt ihren Gesang. Sie verkörperte nicht diese allgemeingültige weibliche Schönheit. Dazu war sie viel zu sehr Aurorin, sie hatte kein Gramm fett und auch nicht diese typisch weiblichen Rundungen. Sie wahr eher der schlaksige Typ. Jeder Muskel zeichnete sich ab. Von der Seite konnte er kleine Brüste erkennen, über die sie mit dem Schwamm strich.

Dann blickte sie über ihre linke Schulter.

Sie sah ihn an.

Ihr Instinkt hatte wohl eingesetzt und sie hatte gespürt dass noch jemand im Raum war, obwohl er selbst schon vor geraumer Zeit aufgehört hatte zu atmen.

Harry rang nach Luft und Tonks schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

Ihm wurde heiß, wesentlich heißer als es in diesem Badezimmer war.

Sie war alleine mit ihm im Bad und strahlte ihn an?

Harry spürte wie sich sein komplettes Blut, das sich gerade noch in den unteren Regionen sammeln wollte, auf den Weg ins sein Gesicht machte.

Warum nur hatte er bei dieser Frau immer diesen dringenden Wunsch nach diesem Loch, das sich im Boden für ihn auftun sollte? Und warum war ihm das Schicksal bei Tonks niemals gnädig?

Er war immer noch hier und vor allem sie kniete immer noch in dieser goldenen Wanne.

Sie lächelte immer noch.

„Hy, Harry!"

Sein geräuspertes „Hy Tonks!", hallte ihm krächzend und unbeholfen in den Ohren nach.

Sie setzte sich in dieser Muschel auf und drehte sich zu ihm herum. Tonks schaute ihn an, nicht verunsichert, nein, so als ob es nichts Ungewöhnliches wäre, dass man Besuch kommt, wenn man badet.

Er wollte sie nicht anschauen, was würde sie jetzt nur von ihm denken? Harry starrte an die Decke, natürlich auch in Marmor gehauen. „Ich, also, Du, weißt Du...", irgendwie hörte er sich ja schon an wie Ron.„Ich hatte keine Ahnung dass Du hier bist." Harry fiel in diesem Moment keine bessere Erklärung ein und er schnappte noch mal nach Luft. „Wenn ich das gewusst hätte."

Irgendwie war er froh, mehrere Worte in einer einigermaßen sinnvollen Reihenfolge herauszubringen.

„Kein Problem, Harry," hörte er ihre helle Stimme und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Tonks das alles als vollkommen normal empfand.

Kein Problem? Er empfand diese ganze Situation als oberpeinlich und von ‚kein Problem' empfand er sich meilenweit entfernt.

Denn er war nicht rausgestürmt, nein er war nicht mal leise gegangen, als er noch die Chance dazu gehabt hätte.

Er stand immer noch wie angewurzelt da und Tonks war natürlich noch in dieser Badewanne.

„Hey, komm her." Tonks klopfte mit ihrer Hand auf den Badewannenrand.

Er sollte gehen, definitiv und sofort.

Aber er konnte nicht. Da die Stimme in seinem Kopf zu betäubt war, tat er das, was Tonks zu ihm gesagt hatte.

Er ging auf sie zu, wie von einer unsichtbaren Leine gezogen.

Irgendwie hatte sich auch mittlerweile diese leise Stimme in seinem Kopf verabschiedet.

Tonks klopfte immer noch auf den Badewannenrand und er ließ sich nieder, als ob es das normalste auf der Welt wäre.

Warum soll ich mich nicht zu einem Freund an den Rand der Wanne setzen?

Sie lächelte immer noch, total unbefangen.

Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl sich rechtfertigen zu müssen. Nein er hatte hier nicht mir ihr gerechnet und er war auch absolut nicht der Typ der Frauen im Badezimmer begafft.

„Tonks, Du hattest nicht abgeschlossen," hektisch suchte er nach einer einigermaßen sinnvollen Entschuldigung.

„Ich schließe nie ab. Meine Eltern haben das nie gemacht, und ich mag es nicht, diesen Gedanken eingeschlossen zu sein."

„Aber als Auror! Also ich meine, da kann ja jeder reinkommen!"

Diese Frau war eindeutig nicht mit normalen Maßstäben zu messen.

„Wie soll ich fliehen, wenn ich erst mal meine eigenen Spells ausschalten muß?", erwiderte Tonks. Sie hatte sich zurückgelehnt und der Badeschaum verdeckte glücklicherweise den Großteil ihres Körpers. Zumindest konnte er nichts erkennen, was ihm vielleicht peinlich gewesen wäre oder auf blöde Gedanken hätte kommen lassen können.

Ein einleuchtendes Argument, trotzdem. „Ist das Dein Ernst, also ich hätte Dir ja jetzt locker einen der drei Unverzeihlichen..."

Tonks unterbrach ihn, schüttelte kichernd den Kopf und er bekam ein paar Wassertropfen davon ab.

„Das Haus ist geschützt," Tonks zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich bin Auror, dafür ausgebildet Gefahr zu wittern."

Harry schaute verwirrt in ihre dunklen Augen, die ihn verschmitzt anglitzerten.

„Du wusstest, dass ich es bin?" Er fühlte sich so dumm in diesem Moment, hatte sie ihn vorher schon bemerkt?

„Wie kommst Du denn darauf? Nein Harry, ich wusste nur, dass keine Gefahr bestand. Also wärst Du ein Todesser gewesen, hätte Dich mein Schwamm gevierteilt. Aber ich schwöre Dir, ich hatte keine Ahnung dass Du es warst."

Tonks blickt zu ihm auf, ihre Augen nahmen ihn aufmerksam ins Visier. Wasser tropfte auf ihre Schulter.

„Was ist so schlimm, Harry?" Tonks richtete sich langsam auf und ihre nasse Hand hielt seinen Arm fest. „Du tust grad so, als hättest Du noch nie eine nackte Frau gesehen!"

Natürlich hatte er schon nackte Frauen gesehen. Dudley hatte da mal eine Zeitung versteckt, hinter seinen ungelesenen Büchern, damit seine Mutter es nicht finden würde. Ach ja und Seamus hatte vor kurzem eine Ausgabe von Fun-Witch dabei, alle im Schlafsaal hatten sich zusammen das ausklappbare Faltblatt angeschaut.

Tonks war gewiss nicht die erste nackte Frau in seinem Leben.

O.K. er hatte noch nie leibhaftig eine unbekleidete Frau gesehen. Aber wann hätte er denn Gelegenheit dazu gehabt? Tante Petunia hatte immer peinlichst darauf geachtet, damit er sie niemals so sehen könnte. Merlin sei sein Zeuge, das war auch niemals sein Wunsch gewesen. Und in Hogwarts? Wen denn?

Aber er wusste ganz genau wie eine nackte Frau aussah, da könnte ihn Tonks nicht so schnell aus der Fassung bringen.

Sie richtete sich auf, rutschte das letzte Stück nach oben setzte sich aufrecht hin.

Er konnte die Wassertropfen sehen, die über ihren Hals rannen und den Schaum der sich von ihren Brüsten löste.

Nein, er musste definitiv raus hier und zwar sofort.

Wenn da nicht dieses Hindernis gewesen wäre, ihre Hand die ihn einfach so am Arm festhielt.

Sie ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, er spürte, wie sie jede Reaktion von ihm wahrnahm.

Er hatte das Gefühl, ihr Blick würde ihn durchdringen. Kein amüsiertes Funkeln war darin zu erkennen. Es lag eine Ernsthaftigkeit darin, die er selten an ihr gesehen hatte.

„Ich bin die erste wirkliche nackte Frau in Deinem Leben!", leise, fast flüsternd, kam ihre Erkenntnis. Es war keine Frage, nein sie wusste es.

Und an seiner Reaktion wusste er, dass sie wusste, dass er wusste, was sie wusste.

Raus. Dies konnte nur in einem oberpeinlichen Fiasko für ihn enden. Nein, er befand sich mittendrin, warum ließ sie ihn nicht los?

Tonks lehnte sich zurück und er sah ihren schmalen Oberkörper, ihre milchigweiße Haut, die nur an den Armen von der Sonne gebräunt war.

Er konnte ihre kleinen festen Brüste erkennen, nichts anderes hätte zu diesem sehnigen Körper gepasst.

Sie nahm seine Hand.

Wie festgenagelt starrte er sie an. Ihre dunklen Augen ließen ihn nicht los.

Dann führte sie langsam und vorsichtig seine Hand und legte sie an ihre Brust.

Der Schaum perlte von der Brustwarze, die sich bizarr dunkel von ihrer Haut und dem weißen Schaum abzeichnete.

Es war, es fühlte sich... weich an, nein fest,. Nein dafür gab es keine Worte.

Es war ganz einfach das Schönste was er jemals in seinem Leben gefühlt hatte.

Langsam und vorsichtig strichen seine Finger über ihren Oberkörper, die Rundung ihrer Brust und er spürte wie sich ihre Haut veränderte als er über ihre kleine, sich verhärtende Brustwarze strich.

Die Zeit stand still, zumindest für ein paar Sekunden, oder Minuten?

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er befürchtete, dass Tonks seinen Herzschlag durch seine pochende Hand an ihrer Brust spüren könnte.

Das war falsch, das sollte er nicht tun.

Seine Hand zuckte zurück, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte und er hätte sich am liebsten selbst dafür verflucht. Für seine Angst und für alles was sein Körper ihm signalisierte.

Ruckartig stand er auf.

Er taumelte zurück, wie unter Zeitlupe, er war immer noch nicht dazu fähig seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden.

Gedanken und Gefühle die über ihn hereinprasselten. Er wollte sich selbst für seine Feigheit ins nächste Jahrtausend hexen. Er war wahnsinnig geworden und würde mit diesen schnellen Herzschlag wohl auch nicht mehr lange überleben.

Tonks schaute zu ihm auf. Ihrem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck konnte er nicht lange standhalten.

Endlich konnte er sich abwenden.

Selbst in seinem Kopf dröhnte sein Herzschlag noch nach. Seine Gesichtsfarbe musste mittlerweile röter sein, als es Rons Haare jemals waren.

Er hastete auf die Badezimmertür zu, nur noch raus hier.

Knapp konnte er noch einer vorbeischwebenden Kerze ausweichen.

„Harry?"

Ihre Stimme hielt ihn auf, langsam fing sein Verstand wieder an zu arbeiten.

Er konnte hier jetzt nicht einfach so rausstürmen, er war kein kleines Kind mehr.

Vor allem konnte er sie nicht so zurücklassen. An der Tür drehte sich noch einmal in ihre Richtung um. Er mied ihren Blick, wusste jedoch nicht genau, warum er ihr nicht in die Augen sehen konnte. Ob er sich nur schämte, oder vielleicht einfach nur Angst davor hatte, in einen erneuten Gefühlstrudel von ihr gerissen zu werden.

„Sorry, Tonks!", war das einzige was er noch herausbrachte.

Dann schloß sich die Tür wieder lautlos hinter ihm und er lehnte sich erschöpft an die kühle Wand. Seufzend schloß er die Augen, um wieder Herr seiner Sinne zu werden. Die letzten Minuten wirbelten immer noch durch seinen Kopf.

Harry versuchte seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen, der immer noch gegen seinen Hals hämmerte und atmete langsam tief ein und aus. Als er seine Augen öffnete, betrachtete er den Schaum, der von seiner Hand tropfte. Die Haut auf seiner Handinnenfläche kribbelte noch immer.

Er schämte sich so. Dafür, dass er es genossen hatte sie zu berühren.

Das Schlimmst jedoch war, dass er sich selbst dafür hasste. Dafür, dass er einfach so Hals über Kopf aus diesem Badezimmer gestürmt war. Er hätte jetzt, genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt, immer noch bei ihr sitzen können.

Dieses Bild, wie sie in der Wanne saß, hatte sich wohl für immer in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

Wie sollte er ihr jemals wieder unbefangen in die Augen sehen können?

XXXXXXXXX

Authors little note: Huhu, ich noch mal. Also ich habe Tonks versucht den Unterschied zwischen Schwarzlesern und Schwarzmagiern zu erklären. Ich hoffe sie hat es verstanden, aber denkt dran, sie hat immer noch diesen Schwamm in der Hand. Wer sich nicht in die Gefahr begeben will, von ihr gevierteilt zu werden... ähm, einfach Knöpfchen drücken, grins.


	8. Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Black

Unglaublich, was so eine Drohung mit dem Schwamm alles bewirken kann, smile. Tonks und ich, wir haben uns auf alle Fälle riesig über die vielen Rückmeldungen gefreut.

**_Schokki:_** fein, wenn's fein war, grins. **_Maxine01:_** Wem Du die Änderungen zu verdanken hast, das weißt Du ja, ganzbreitgrins und wegen dem Badezimmer, da musst Du Dich mit Cissy einigen, sie hat auch ein Auge drauf geworfen. **_Tatze: _**Schnell ging es leider nicht. Freut mich dass Du neugierig bist. **_Silvertrust: _**Tja, das hat sich Harry wahrscheinlich auch gefragt, warum er weggerannt ist. Er hat wohl einfach nicht damit gerechnet, zwinker. **_Cissylein: _**Können ja mal nen Badezimmertausch machen, wollte wirklich immer schon mal auf Malfoy Manor ein Bad nehmen.. **_Anonym: _**Schön dass es Dir gefällt und ich soll Dir nen Gruß von Tonks sagen, ihr Schwamm würde Dich nicht treffen, sie sei Auror genug um die anonymen von den schwarzen zu unterscheiden, zwinker. **_Snape126:_** Ich freu mich immer, wenn ich lese, dass Harry und Tonks gut zusammenpassen. Tonks meinte, Du bräuchtest auch keine Angst vor ihrem Schwamm haben, sie würde Dich zumindest niemals damit bewerfen, lacht.

**_Reineke: _**schnell war ich ja nicht, aber dafür kommt heute die Begegnung. **_Neptunmoonshine: _**Glaub mir, ich hatte beim letzten Kapitel wirklich auch Mitleid mit Harry. Aber dafür wird sich schon noch einiges tun. **_Silent G:_** Ja, ich habe mich ganz dolle geschämt, aber nur ein Weilchen. Freut mich, dass Du das auch so siehst mit dem VIEL Potential. **_Leseratte07: _**Nur Dir konnte ich den Wunsch mit dem hoffentlich geht's bald weiter erfüllen, smirk. Bekommst schon am nächsten Tag Dein gewünschtes update.

Uuunnddd weiter geht es.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

8. Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks

Am nächsten Tag wurde Harry durch seinem knurrenden Magen geweckt. Nach seinem Zusammentreffen mit Tonks gestern abend in diesem Bad, war er nicht zurück zu seinen Freunden in die Küche gegangen. Was hätte er denn auch Hermione und Ron über seine verfrühte Rückkehr erzählen sollen? So ganz nebenbei wollte er Tonks nicht auch noch mal begegnen. Nein, da hatte er doch lieber auf eine Mahlzeit verzichtet.

Durch das Fenster sah er in den trüben Morgenhimmel, ein Schneeregen hatte eingesetzt und prasselte gegen die Scheibe. Ihm fiel auf, dass die letzte Nacht genauso übel geendet hatte, wie der gestrige Tag angefangen hatte. Erst seine abstrusen Überlegungen ob Tonks einen Freund haben könnte, dann seine Flucht aus diesem Badezimmer.

Die halbe letzte Nacht hatte sie ihn nicht losgelassen. Tonks, er hatte es einfach nicht geschafft, sie aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Jedes Mal, wenn er gedacht hatte, er hätte es geschafft, sie aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, hatte sich ein neues Bild in seinen Kopf gedrängt. Nymphadora, seine Nymphe im Bad. Die Art wie sie mit dem Schwamm über ihren Rücken strich, ihr Lächeln, oder ihr Blick, als sie seine Hand genommen hatte.

Wie von alleine hatte sich daraufhin seine Hand auf den Weg zu seinem Hosenbund gemacht. Er wollte sich einfach nur Erleichterung verschaffen.

Merlin schien jedoch auch letzten Abend kein Einsehen gehabt zu haben. Harry war sich plötzlich sicher gewesen ein Kichern gehört zu haben. Er hatte auf Phineas Nigellus Bild gestarrt. Es war leer gewesen, so wie immer.

Aber alleine der Verdacht, dass Dumbledore Phineas als Aufpasser geschickt haben könnte, hatte ihm ausgereicht.

Er hatte seine Hand aus dem Hosenbund gezogen, sein Kopfkissen zusammengerafft und sich frustriert an die Wand gedreht. An was er dann alles gedacht hatte um sich zu beruhigen, das wollte er sich jetzt nicht in Erinnerung rufen.

Zimtmakronen bei Andromeda, das war das letzte was er gegessen hatte und das war schon Ewigkeiten her.

Der Hunger scheuchte ihn aus dem Zimmer und über die kalte Treppe nach unten, Richtung Küche. Die Treppe erschien ihm viel breiter, fast leer. Natürlich, die Hauselfen hingen nicht mehr an den Wänden.

Fast wäre er noch gegen das Trollbein gestoßen, welches doch eigentlich sonst viel weiter hinten gestanden hatte.

Das Licht schien durch den Türspalt, als er die letzten Stufen zur Küche hinunterging, er verlangsamte seine Schritte.

Die Küchentür öffnete sich schwungvoll, Hermione kam ihm mit schnellen Schritten entgegen und biss herzhaft in einen Apfel.

„Morgen Harry!", hielt sie erfreut inne. „Du darf ich Sirius, also ich meine Dein Arbeitszimmer benutzen?"

Ihre Augen glänzten und sie war voller Eifer.

Harry nickte und konnte ein breites Grinsen nicht unterdrücken: „Meine Bibliothek ist Deine Bibliothek und das wird immer so sein."

Hermione drückte ihm im Vorbeigehen einen Kuss auf die Backe, „bist ein Schatz, ach und Frühstück ist fertig."

Der Geruch von gebratenem Speck und Eiern schlug ihm entgegen, als er langsam durch die Tür in die Küche ging.

Ron saß alleine am Tisch und schaufelte Rührei mit Speck in sich hinein. Der Rotschopf war schon immer sein bester Freund gewesen. Aber heute, an diesem Morgen, da freute er sich wirklich Ron zu sehen. Manchmal war einfach auf ihn Verlaß. Das Schlimmste was Harry jetzt passieren könnte, wäre alleine mit Tonks zu sein.

„Hm, Hrrrrr," begrüßte ihn Ron kauenderweise und versuchte dabei noch zu grinsen.

Harry sank langsam auf die Bank und ließ seinen Blick durch die Küche schweifen. Außer Ron war niemand da.

Natürlich, ihm war klar, er konnte einem klärenden Gespräch mit Tonks nicht ausweichen, er war ja nicht blöd. Bald, ganz bald sollte er das tun. Aber er hatte vor allem Hunger. Erst Essen, dann Denken und möglicherweise war ja auch Remus wieder da. Vielleicht war Lupin fertig mit seinen Ermittlungen und hatte Tonks letzte Nacht noch abgelöst. Aber würde er sich dann wirklich besser fühlen?

Die Tür zur Vorratskammer klappte zu und Tonks kam mit einem Korb voller Eier um die Ecke.

„Hy Harry", rief sie ihm unbefangen zu. „Morgen Tonks," antwortete er so unbefangen wie möglich zurück. Irgendwie fühlte er sich erleichtert sie zu sehen.

Innerlich holte er tief Luft. Bisher war es o.k. gewesen. Alles kein Problem.

„Hunger?", fragte Tonks und lächelte ihn an.

Er nickte nur, worauf sich Tonks zum Herd drehte. Sie trug auch heute keine Auroren-Kleidung, sah für jeden total normal aus. Ein paar Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt.

Ein kurzes, enges, weißes T-Shirt.

Harry konnte von der Seite gut ihre Konturen erkennen. Wie sich der Stoff an ihren Bauch schmiegte und darüber zeichneten sich deutlich ihre Brüste ab.

Harry brauchte keine Phantasie. Er wusste wie Tonks nackt aussah.

Nicht nur wie sie nackt aussah, nein, er wusste genau wie sie sich anfühlte.

Ihm wurde heiß, entsetzlich heiß. Genauso wie gestern, als er sie beim Baden überrascht hatte.

Tonks hatte sich halb zu ihm umgedreht. Zu seinem Entsetzten bemerkte er, dass sie ihn ansah, direkt in sein Gesicht. Sie hatte gesehen, wo er hin gesehen hatte.

Tonks suchte seinen Blick, sie schien sich zu amüsieren.

„TONKS, die Milch, die Milch kocht über!" Rons Schrei durchschnitt die Stille.

„Mist! Mist! Mist!", Tonks fluchte noch mehr als sonst, als sie den Topf von der Kochstelle riß. Irgendwas war heute morgen jedoch anders. Vielleicht weil er mehr auf sie achtete. Auf ihren Wangen zeichneten sich zwei feuerrote Flecken ab, die so überhaupt nicht zu ihrem pinken Haar passten. Harry hatte Tonks noch nie so fassungslos gesehen.

Harry beobachtete, wie Tonks verunsichert Ron taxierte, wobei der sich schon wieder seinem Teller zugewandt hatte. Dem Rotschopf schien nichts besonderes aufgefallen zu sein. Danach streifte ihn selbst kurz ihr verlegener Blick, bevor sie sich schnell wieder dem Herd zuwandte.

Plötzlich war er hellwach. Sie war so außer sich wegen ihm. Er war schuld, dass Tonks nicht mehr auf die Milch geachtet hatte und das schien ihr vor Ron und ihm sehr peinlich zu sein.

Konnte es sein, dass sie nicht nur mit ihm spielte, dass sie stattdessen miteinander spielten?

Neugierde ist manchmal der beste Nährboden für Mut. Schließlich hatte er ja auch Hunger.

Er wollte es jetzt wissen, ob es wirklich so war, wie er dachte.

Er schnappte sich einen frischen Teller vom Tisch und trat hinter Tonks. Sie war immer noch mit der brodelnden Milch zugange.

Harry stellte sich dicht hinter sie, viel näher als unbedingt nötig gewesen wäre.

Ihre kurzen pinken Härchen kringelten sich in an ihrem schlanken Nacken. Was für eine Schande, wenn sie langes Haar getragen hätte.

Er beugte sich langsam über sie. „Wolltest Du nicht meinen Hunger stillen?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Er spürte wie sie ganz kurz zusammenzuckte und dann erstarrte. Deutlich nahm er die Gänsehaut wahr, die sich über ihren Hals zog. Harry beobachtete genau Tonks Reaktion, er wollte sich nichts entgehenlassen.

Langsam drehte sich zu ihm herum, ihre Augen blitzten auf, „ich werde mir alle Mühe geben", antwortete sie ihm mit einem verführerischen Lächeln und streckte ihm den vollbeladenen Teller hin.

Er lächelte zurück und setzte sich mit seinem vollbeladenen Teller zu Ron, der vor lauter Essen offensichtlich gar nichts mitbekommen hatte. Er fühlte sich auf einmal total erleichtert. Seine Laune hatte sich schlagartig gebessert.

Das Essen verlief ruhig. Harry schmeckte sein Frühstück besonders gut, nicht nur wegen seinem Hunger.

Die Stille wurde nur von Tonks unterbrochen, die mit einem herzhaften Fluchen versuchte, die Pfanne dazu zu bringen, sich unter dem Wasserhahn mit einem Selbstreinigungszauber zu säubern.

Harry wartete, bis Ron endlich die letzte Gabel in seinen Mund schob. „Habt Ihr eine Idee, was wir heute noch so machen könnten?"

„Mione wollte unbedingt in die Bibliothek", erklärte ihm Ron. „Danach wollte sie auch noch in den Salon, frag mich nicht warum."

Tonks dreht sich am Spülbecken um. „Ist doch ne klasse Idee, lasst uns den Salon auf den Kopf stellen. Bei dem Wetter können wir doch im Garten eh nicht viel machen."

Durch das Küchenfenster konnte man immer noch das Schmuddelwetter erkennen, selbst jetzt brauchten sie noch das Licht in der Küche.

Als sie die Tür zum Salon öffneten, hielt Harry verdutzt inne. Hermione kniete auf dem Boden, gute fünf Meter vor dem Familienstammbaum der Familie Black entfernt. Sie starrte auf den Teppich. Bei jedem anderen Menschen hätte es ihn beunruhigt. Zum Glück, bei ihr musste er sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, welcher Irrwicht sie reiten könnte. Dazu war Hermione viel zu realistisch.

Die nächste Frage war, was sollte ihr Geknie vor diesem Wandteppich?

Hermione drehte sich herum, sie schien wirklich nicht besonders glücklich zu sein. „Ich dachte ich hätte eine gute Idee gehabt, aber ich finde einfach nichts, überhaupt nichts, rein gar nichts", erklärte sie frustriert.

Ron setzte sich neben sie und legte ihr seinen Arm über die Schulter, „ich dachte eigentlich Du würdest nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, diesen unseligen Wandteppich abzuhängen."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, „ich hab nach was anderem gesucht."

Harry sah sich um. Er mochte diesen Salon nicht, alles erinnerte ihn viel zu sehr an Sirius. Er starrte auf den Kaminsims und die leeren Vitrinen die danebenstanden. Er musste daran denken, wie es damals war, als sie alle zusammen mit seinem Patenonkel das halbe Vermächtnis der Familie Black vor Kreacher in Sicherheit gebracht hatten.

Auf einmal legte sich eine Hand tröstend auf seiner Schulter. Tonks stand hinter ihm, er wusste es, ohne dass er sich herumdrehen musste.

„Es gibt nichts furchtbareres wie jemanden zu verlieren, den man liebt!", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Dankbar ergriff er ihre Hand.

„Hermione, vergiss diesen Stammbaum", rief Tonks über ihre Schulter, „meine Mum sagt immer, ein Baum mit faulen Wurzeln wird keine guten Früchte tragen."

Tonks Argument schien bei Hermione jedoch das glatte Gegenteil von dem auszulösen, was Harry erwartet hatte.

Hermione krabbelte auf den Teppich zu, nur um sich danach wieder einige Meter von ihm zu entfernen. Dabei drehte sie immer wieder ihren Kopf, so als ob sie sich irgendetwas erhoffen

würde.

Dann hielt sie inne.

Nur um danach ruckartig aufzustehen. „Tonks, die Wurzeln, das war es, ich glaube jetzt passt alles zusammen", jubelte sie und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. „Muss nur kurz noch was nachschlagen", rief sie noch hinterher und die Tür knallte zu.

Harry suchte hilfesuchend Rons Blick, „was war das denn, wo ist sie hin? Was ist mit den Wurzeln?"

„Wo wird sie wohl hin sein, Bibliothek", kam Rons trockene Antwort. „Den Rest, keine Ahnung.", grinste Ron ihn schief an.

Harry Aufmerksamkeit wurde jedoch von Tonks abgelenkt, die sich jedoch langsam auf den Teppich zubewegte und sich davor platzierte.

„Sie meinte die Wurzeln des Stammbaums, seht mal. Auf den ersten Blick ist das nur ein verästeltes Wirrwarr. Aber das könnten doch auch Buchstaben sein?"

Harry und Ron setzten sich neben Tonks auf die Erde und starrten ebenfalls auf den Wandbehang.

„Das links ist ein W, oder?", fragte Tonks.

„Das ist eher ein M", warf Ron ein, „ und direkt daneben das ist glaub ich ein E.".

Harry räuspert sich, „somit hätten wir ein „WE", oder „ME?"

„Wir oder mich, das könnte sein", warf Ron eifrig ein.

„Auf der rechten Wurzel, das ist ein N, eindeutig", Tonks beugte sich vor, „und ich verwette alles, der letzte Buchstabe ist ein D."

„Das sind zwei Wörter", schrie Ron auf, „hey, das bedeutet was!"

Harry setzte sich auf den kalten Boden und streckte seine eingeschlafenen Beine aus.

Tonks neben ihm schien immer noch hin und weg von dieser neuen Entdeckung zu sein.

Er selbst konnte jedoch wirklich nicht viel damit anfangen. „Was soll das bedeuten? Me, oder We, das ist ja noch logisch. Aber was soll das ND? Mend, oder Wend?"

Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern, „keine Ahnung, vielleicht haben wir einfach einen Buchstaben falsch gelesen?"

„Oder wir warten einfach bis Hermione wieder aus der Bibliothek kommt.", warf Ron ein und lehnte sich gähnend an einen alten Sessel."

Harry drehte sich zu Tonks, sie kniete immer noch voller Konzentration vor diesem Teppich. Irgendwie konnte er sie verstehen, egal wie sehr sie die Familie ihrer Mutter verabscheute, so einfach konnte man sich nicht von seiner Familie lossagen.

Das schwungvolle Öffnen der Tür riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Hermione stürmte ins Zimmer, das große schwere Familienbuch der Blacks im Arm. Sie hatte knallrote Backen und war außer Atem, als sie sich zwischen Ron und Tonks auf den Boden plumpsen ließ.

Mit einem dumpfen Knall platzierte Hermione das alte Buch vor sich auf dem Boden und löste damit mehrere kleine Staubwölkchen aus. Ihre Augen leuchteten, genau der gleiche Glanz, den sie immer hatte, wenn sie im Jagdfieber war.

„Ich habs," erklärte sie leise, voller stolz .

Damit hatte sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit, alle drei starrten sie an.

„Tonks Erzählungen haben mich drauf gebracht."

„Ich?", kickste Tonks.

Hermione nickte, „ich habe nach allem möglichen gesucht, aber ich muss zugeben, damit habe selbst ich nicht gerechnet." Dabei lachte sie triumphierend.

„Schatz, jetzt lass es doch raus," forderte sie Ron auf. Harry gab ihm recht, auch er hatte das Gefühl gleich vor Neugierde zu platzen.

„Ich weiß jetzt, also ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, wer die Familie der Blacks gegründet hat. Also auf der einen Seite haben wir die Initialen ME, das steht für Myrddin Emrys", dabei strahlte Hermione, als ob Weihnachten und Ostern auf einen Tag fallen würden.

Tonks schnappte nach Luft, Harry spürte wie sie seine Hand ergriff, sie war eiskalt. „Myrddin Emrys?", Tonks Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern und ihr Druck auf seine Hand verstärkte sich. „Bis Du Dir sicher Hermione? Das kann nicht sein."

Harry schaute von Tonks zu Ron, mit Hermiones Offenbarung konnte er nicht wirklich viel anfangen.

Ron deutete mit einem leichten Schulterzucken an, dass dieser, zu Harry Erleichterung, genauso wenig wusste wie er selbst. .

„Myrddin Emrys", sprach Hermine, fast schon hoheitsvoll, „soll sein sein ursprünglicher Name gewesen sein," dann holte sie noch einmal tief Luft, „Merlin."

Harry blickte von der bleichen Tonks zu Ron, dieser starrte fassungslos zurück und drehte sich dann zu seiner Freundin.

„Schatz, das kann nicht sein. Merlin war nie verheiratet, wie soll er der Vorfahre der Familie Black gewesen sein?"

„Hasi, ich muß Dir ja jetzt nicht erklären, dass man nicht verheiratet sein muß, um Kinder zu machen", erklärte Hermione mit belustigter Stimme.

„Aber das ist doch ein Märchen", erwiderte Ron, „das hat uns Mum immer erzählt hat, wenn wir nicht einschlafen wollten. Dass Merlin seine Zauberkraft verlor, weil er sich mit so einer Hexe eingelassen hatte, das ist doch so nie wirklich passiert."

„Es ist eine Sage, kein Märchen Ron, das ist ein großer Unterschied", erklärte ihm Hermione.

„Was bedeutet, dann N und D?", eigentlich stellte Harry diese Frage nur, weil er die Diskussion von Hermine und Ron in andere Bahnen lenken wollte.

„N steht dann wohl für Nimue", schaltete sich Tonks mit belegter Stimme ein.

„Nimue hieß eigentlich Niniane und war die Tochter von König Dyonas", zählte Hermione auf. „Wegen dem das N und das D, mit dem D wollte sie wahrscheinlich auf ihre eigene familiäre Herkunft hinweisen."

„Aber das sind doch nur Buchstaben, seit ihr Euch sicher, dass das wirklich was mit der Familie der Blacks zu tun hat?", warf Harry ein.

„Beim großen Merlin," Rons Stimme war nur noch ein krächzen, „meine Mum hat Nimue immer nur als die SCHWARZE Hexe vom See betitelt."

„Genau," grinste Hermione, „sie fand das wohl recht amüsant, ihren Nachkommen den Nachnamen Black zu geben."

Tonks Griff an seiner Hand wurde fester, Harry sah wie sie nach Fassung rang und ergriff mit seiner anderen Hand die ihrige. Beruhigend strich er mit seinen Fingern über ihre Hand.

„Bist Du Dir da sicher, Hermione?", Tonks Stimme zitterte.

Hermine nickte, „Ja, bin ich. Es hat mich schon immer gewundert, warum sich die Blacks als die älteste und reinblütigste Familie Englands betitelt hat. Ist doch ziemlich anmaßend, oder."

Harry musste ihr Recht geben, ihm war diese Arroganz schon immer unangenehm aufgefallen.

„Das ist aber nicht alles," führte Hermione ihre Erklärungen weiter. „Tonks, Du hattest erwähnt, dass, sobald sich einer aus der Familie Black mit jemandem eingelassen hatte der nicht reinblütig war, besondere Kinder gezeugt hat. In der Erblehre ist es bekannt, dass sich besondere Fähigkeiten meist dann durchsetzen, wenn sie nicht untereinander gekreuzt werden. Dann hab ich das Familienstammbuch studiert. Die haben sich sonst immer wieder untereinander verheiratet. Sobald aber frisches Blut dazu kam, also am besten nicht magisches Blut, dann hatten diese Kinder besondere Fähigkeiten. Da habe ich mir überlegt, welche alten machtvollen Zauberer in Frage kommen würden, um so besondere Nachkommen zu schaffen. Wobei ich zugeben muß, Merlin selbst, das erschien mir erst doch zu unglaubwürdig."

Harry streichelte immer noch beruhigend über Tonks Hand, die am ganzen Körper zitterte. „Du meinst, dass ich ein Metamorphmagus bin, das habe ich meinem Vorfahr Merlin zu verdanken?"

Hermione nickte mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Ron schnappte neben ihm nach Luft, „Schatz, dann bin ich ja auch mit Merlin verwandt, weil mein Dad, der ist doch auch mit Sirius verwandt.

„Hasi", Hermione beugte sich zu Ron und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange, „ich wusste schon immer, dass Du was besonderes bist, auch ohne Merlin."

Harry räusperte sich, „Mione, ist ja schön und gut, Du könntest ja recht haben, aber..."

Hermione nickte ihm zu und er sah ihr an, dass sie in keinster Weise daran zweifelte Recht zu haben.

„.., warum haben die Blacks das verheimlicht? Also, ich meine, wenn die das publik gemacht hätten, damit wären sich doch berühmt gewesen. Wer kann denn schon von sich behaupten, ein Nachfahre vom großen Merlin zu sein?"

Hermione seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht, sie hatten wohl irgendeinen wichtigen Grund." Versonnen starrte sie auf das Buch. „Vielleicht hat es etwas mit dem zu tun, was Narzissa gesucht hatte. Die haben möglicherweise noch irgendeine Leiche im Keller."

„Eine Leiche?", Rons Stimme klang außer sich.

„Hasi, keine echte Leiche, das ist so ein Muggelspruch. Es musst wohl einen Grund geben, der so gewichtig ist, dass sie die ganze Story unter den Teppich gekehrt haben."

Harry nickte versonnen, „jetzt müssen wir nur noch rausfinden, was diese tolle Familie unter allen Umständen geheim halten wollte."

X X X X X X X X X

_Authors little Note: Bevor ihr mich wegen Merlin in die nächste Wochen hexen wollt. Ich beziehe mich auf die wundervolle Merlin-Triologie von Mary Stewart. Im letzten Band, „Merlins Abschied", erzählt sie, dass Merlin seiner Zauberkraft beraubt wurde, weil er sich mit Nimue eingelassen hatte. Es waren meine ersten Bücher über Merlin die ich gelesen habe, sie sind älter als die Nebel von Avalon. Zu meinem großen Ärger wird diese Triologie vom Heyne-Verlag nicht mehr aufgelegt. Aber dank einem Super-Tipp von einer ganz lieben Freundin werde ich sie mir doch noch besorgen können, bin immer noch total happy deswegen._


	9. Spaziergang mit Seidenschnabel

Hallöli, hab endlich wieder ein neues Kapitel geschafft. Die Sache mit Tonks, Harry und der ehrenwerten Familie Black geht weiter.

**_Silvertrust:_** Moin. Hab ja echt ein Weilchen gebraucht, bis ich Deine Rev geblickt habe, dann bin ich fast weggebrochen. Aber ich kann Dich beruhigen, alle haben noch ihre Hosen an, auch wenn sie sich auf die Backen küssen, lacht. Die Betonung liegt auf noch an, weiß nicht wie lange ich das noch garantieren kann, schmunzel. **_Transmit Disrupt: _**Danke für Deine rev, ich freu mich über jeden der sich meldet, vor allem wenn man dann soviel nettes liest, smile. Das mit den langsamen updates hat mit meiner wenigen Zeit zu tun, seufz. Hey, aber ein halbes Jahr hab ich noch gar nie nicht gebraucht. **_Maxine01:_** Die Szene mit dem Herd gefällt mir auch, ganzbreitgrins. Wird ja auch Zeit dass er mutiger wird und mehr Gefühle zeigt. Damit da langsam auch was geht, zwinker. **_Crowman: _**Schön dass es Dir gefällt und heute geht's endlich weiter. Und wie es weiter geht, grins. **_Snape126: _**Jep Hermione die Alleswisserin, hihi. Oh ich versprech Dir Tonks und Harry kriegen von mir noch viel Zeit alleine. **_Cissylein:_** Das ist nicht schlimm, ich freu mich riesig, wenn Du überhaupt weiterliest, smile. Lob meine Fantasie nicht so, vielleicht denkst Du am Schluß der Story eher, oh ist die krank, lacht.

**_Neptunmoonshine: _**Du kannst mir vertrauen, smile. Zum Thema Familiengeheimnis, oh ja da wird es garantiert noch mehr geben. **_Reineke: _**Danke. Tja Tonks ist immer für eine Überraschung gut. Heut kommt auch die Aussprache, oder wie man das auch immer nennen will, grins und vielleicht anders als erwartet. **_Silvertrust: _**Unglaublich wo Du mich überall aufspürst, smile. Heute rück ich's auch endlich raus, das neue Chapi.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

9. Spaziergang mit Seidenschnabel

Die ganze Küche duftete nach frisch gebrühtem Kaffee. Sie saßen mittlerweile alle um den alten Holztisch und Tonks konnte zumindest eine Sache sehr gut, Kaffe kochen.

Hermione rutschte nervös neben Harry hin und her, sie brauchte definitiv kein Koffein mehr. Seine Freundin war immer noch viel zu sehr von ihrer Entdeckung gefangen genommen, angespannt spielte sie mit ihrem Becher. „Wir müssen nur darauf kommen, was die Blacks von Merlin geheimgehalten haben, ich glaube, dann haben wir das Problem gelöst,", meinte Hermione zum wiederholten mal.

Ron rührte abwesend mit dem Kaffeelöffel in seiner leeren Tasse, während Tonks eine neue Ration Plätzchen auf einem Teller verteilte.

Harry hatte mittlerweile das Gefühl, dass sie schon alles angesprochen hatten, was auch nur im entferntesten mit Merlin zu tun haben könnte.

Rons erster Gedankengang war natürlich das Schwert Excalibur gewesen.

Tonks und Hermione waren dann kurz darauf auf die Idee mit dem heiligen Gral gekommen.

Jedoch keine ihrer Ideen hatte bei Harry wirklich das Gefühl hervorgerufen, dass sie auch nur ansatzweise auf der richtigen Spur waren.

Das Spiel mit allem möglichen ging solange weiter, bis Ron ihn gefragt hatte, ob er jemals bei den Blacks ein Schwert, einen seltsamen Becher oder irgendwas gesehen hätte, was er mit Merlin in Verbindung bringen würde.

Harry musste verneinen, er hatte damals zwar einiges angefasst, aber so etwas wäre ihm bestimmt aufgefallen.

Aufgrund des irritierten Blicks von Tonks, erklärte ihr Ron, „na ja, der olle Kreacher wurde doch von Dracos Mum hier rausgeschleift. Tja, und da hat er behauptet, dass er gesehen hätte, wie Harry das Gesuchte in der Hand gehabt hatte."

Harry schüttelte zum wiederholten Mal den Kopf, nein damals war absolut nichts in der Richtung dabei gewesen. Seine eigenen Überlegungen brachten ihn auch nicht wirklich weiter. Er hatte damals soviel Dinge mit ausgeräumt, er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, um was es sich da handeln könnte.

Mittlerweile rauchte Harry der Kopf und auch Ron schien langsam genug zu haben. Sie konnten es drehen und wenden wie sie wollten, es schien ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit zu sein herauszufinden, was das Geheimnis der Blacks sein könnte.

Harry beschlich sogar langsam das Gefühl, dass es vielleicht gar nichts gab und alles ihrer eigenen Phantasie entsprang.

Tonks löste die Runde auf, indem sie ruckartig aufstand und verkündete, dass sie sich jetzt mit dem Orden in Verbindung setzten müsse, um die entdeckte Verbindung zwischen Merlin und der Familie Black mitzuteilen.

Hermiones Wangen glühten vor Stolz, als sie nickte.

Auf dem Küchenboden tanzten die ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Der Schneeschauer hatte sich verzogen und durch das Fenster konnte man einen strahlend blauen Himmel erkennen.

„Seidenschnabel", murmelte Harry und stand auf. „Ich habe ihm versprochen, ihn endlich wieder an die frische Luft zu lassen."

„Soll ich mitkommen?", fragte Ron mit einem kurzen Seitenblick zu Hermione, die sich erschöpft an die Bank zurückgelehnt hatte.

„Lass mal", grinste Harry ihn an. Ihm war klar, dass Ron lieber bei seiner Freundin bleiben wollte.

Eigentlich war es ihm auch recht, nach all den Ereignissen der letzen Tage, wo er kaum zur Ruhe gekommen war, da wollte er wirklich nur alleine mit dem Hyppogreif im Garten sein. Nicht nur Seidenschnabel, auch er selbst konnte eine pure Dosis Sauerstoff gut gebrauchen.

Als er in das alte Schlafzimmer von Mrs. Black kam, schlug ihm wieder der muffige Geruch entgegen. Trotz Hermiones Reinigungszauber und all ihrer Lüftungsaktionen war da trotz allem noch Seidenschnabels Nest, das immer noch dieses durchdringenden Duft verströmte.

Dieser hob behäbig seinen Kopf. Langsam näherte sich Harry dem Hyppogreif, der lethargisch in den Lumpen saß.

Behutsam verbeugte sich Harry und Seidenschnabel senkte sofort seinen Kopf.

„So mein Bester, ich denke ein wenig frische Luft wird Dir gut tun. Du kannst Dich ja bestimmt kaum noch daran erinnern, wie ein blauer Himmel aussieht."

Harry nahm das Geschirr von Seidenschnabel und legte es ihm um den Hals, dieser reagierte mit einem aufgeregten Fiepen.

Nachdem der Pferdevogel sich behäbig erhoben hatte, stand er die ersten paar Minuten wackelig auf seinen Füßen. Jedoch, kaum fühlte er sich sicher, zog er an der Leine und zerrte Harry enthusiastisch zur Tür.

Als sie zusammen die Treppe hinabstolperten, beschlich Harry die Erkenntnis, dass wohl eher Seidenschnabel mit ihm einen Spaziergang machte, als andersherum.

Dieser zog ihn durch die Bibliothek und zielstrebig zur Tür, die zum Garten der Blacks führte. Die Luft war zwar kalt, aber der Sturm hatte sich gänzlich gelegt. Die Sonne glitzerte in dem Raureif der auf den Bäumen lag und Seidenschnabel wagte die ersten vorsichtige Schritte auf der Schneedecke.

Eifrig pickte er im Schnee und suchte nach irgendwas essbarem. Harry selbst nahm einen tiefen Atemzug der kalten Luft, es war als ob eine Last von seinen Schultern fallen würde.

Seidenschnabel zog weiter an seiner Leine und Harry ging mit ihm zu den Bäumen. Nach wenigen Minuten waren sie an der Stelle mit den Steinen angelangt, wo Hermione die Löcher für die Elfen-Köpfe geschaufelt hatte.

Aufgeregt erkundete der Vogel das Terrain und Harry ließ ihm so viel Leine wie möglich, während er sich auf einem der kalten Steine niederließ.

Der Hyppogreif stolzierte unbeholfen umher, wobei er jeden Quadratzentimeter eifrig durchsuchte. Auch wenn die Kälte noch beißend war, so siegte wohl Seidenschnabels Neugierde. Viel zu lange war er nicht mehr an die frische Luft gekommen.

Es war schön für Harry, hier draußen in dieser Winterlandschaft zu sitzen und Seidenschnabel zu beobachten, zu sehen, wie dieser seine neugewonnene Freiheit genoß.

Das Leben konnte so einfach sein. Einfach nur schön.

Es war nur das Knacken der Bäume zu hören, die unter der Kälte ächzten. Ansonsten herrschte eine herrliche Stille.

Eine kleine Meise ließ sich auf einer Tanne nieder und suchte aufmerksam die Umgebung nach Futter ab. Der Zweig auf dem sie sich niedergelassen hatte, federte ein wenig unter ihrem leichten Gewicht, Schnee fiel wie Puderzucker auf den Boden.

Ein Räuspern ließ Harry herumfahren, Tonks stand dicht hinter ihm und lächelte ihn an.

„Tonks!" entfuhr es ihm, „musst Du mich so erschrecken."

„Ich bin Auror, da lernt man das Heranschleichen", entgegnete sie ihm mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

„Hast Du jemanden vom Orden erreicht?" fragte Harry, während Tonks sich an die alte Tanne lehnte.

„Ich hatte Glück. Dumbledore war da, in der Schule ist wohl grad nicht viel los wegen den Weihnachtsferien", meinte Tonks und blies sich ihren Pony aus dem Gesicht. „Er fand es auch total spannend und wollte sich gleich mit Remus in Verbindung setzen. Der ist immer noch mit den Nachforschungen beschäftigt und Albus meinte, diese Neuigkeiten würden ein total neues Licht auf die Sache werfen."

Harry nickte versonnen, vielleicht konnte ja Lupin etwas in Erfahrung bringen.

„Darf ich?", riss ihn die junge Aurorin aus seinen Gedanken und zeigte ihm ein Päckchen mit dem Rest Frühstücksspeck, während sie gleichzeitig auf den Hyppogreif deutete. „Ich dachte mir, er würde sich darüber freuen."

„Klar", irgendwie berührte es Harry, dass sie an Sirius Haustier gedacht hatte, „nähere Dich ihm langsam, dann musst Du Deinen Kopf beugen und abwarten."

Mit kleinen Schritten ging die junge Frau auf den Vogel zu, der sie misstrauisch ins Visier nahm.

Harry beobachtete wachsam ihre erste Begegnung und hoffte, dass Tonks nicht in diesem Augenblick ins Stolpern kommen würde, das wäre bei Seidenschnabel fatal gewesen.

Es ging jedoch alles gut, sie senkte ihren Kopf, ohne hektische Bewegungen.

Erst einmal passierte nichts, außer dass der Hyppogreif Tonks keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Sie bot ihm ihren Nacken dar, Seidenschnabel schien dies jedoch nicht sonderlich zu beeindrucken.

Harry zog nervös die kalte Winterluft ein, als er die Szenerie aufmerksam beobachtete. Gerade als er aufspringen wollte, starrte ihn der Vogel kurz an. Dann ganz langsam, fast schon herablassend senkte Seidenschnabel seinen Kopf.

Tonks lächelte triumphierend als sie ihren Kopf wieder hob, um Seidenschnabel den Rest des Frühstücks anzubieten. Dieser riss es ihr gierig aus den Händen, begleitet von erfreutem Schnabel-Geklapper.

Harry hatte Seidenschnabel schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen. Der Ausflug in den Garten und diese unverhoffte Delikatesse, all das hatte er in den letzten Monaten entbehren müssen und kostete es jetzt ganz offensichtlich in vollen Zügen aus. Harry lies sich wieder auf den großen Stein stinken und betrachtete amüsiert die Fütterung.

Als der Hyppogreif in Rekordzeit das letzte Stückchen Speck vertilgt hatte, drehte sich Tonks zu Harry und kam mit beschwingten Schritten auf ihn zu.

Sie setzte sich auf den kleineren Stein neben ihm und putzte sich ihre Hände an ihrer Hose ab.

Kurz herrschte eine seltsame Stille zwischen ihnen, nur das Geräusch von Seidenschnabel, der sein Gefieder putzte war zu hören.

Harry wusste einfach nicht was er sagen sollte. Es gab soviel was er ihr sagen wollte, gleichzeitig schien ihm einfach nichts so auf die Schnelle einfallen.

Tonks war es, welche die Stille als erstes durchbrach.

„Harry?", langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um und schaute in ihre dunklen Augen. Er spürte wieder dieses Kribbeln im Magen, das er in letzter Zeit immer öfters in ihrer Anwesenheit spürte.

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen", erklärte ihm Tonks, dabei holte sie tief Luft. „Also, es tut mir echt leid!"

Harry starrte sie irritiert an. Ihre Worte hallten in seinen Ohren wieder. Sie wollte sich entschuldigen und es tat ihr leid? Für was? Dafür dass sie das Badezimmer nicht abgeschlossen hatte?

Es war ihm ja klar, dass dieses Gespräch nicht unausweichlich war, aber was tat ihr eigentlich leid? Dafür dass er seine Hand an ihrer Brust hatte, was sich so gut angefühlt hatte? Dass er sich so blöd verhalten hatte? Eigentlich sollte er sich doch entschuldigen.

„Ich habe mich heute morgen mit Hermione gesprochen," unterbrach Tonks seine Gedanken. „Als ich das Frühstück vorbereitet habe, da kam sie in die Küche. Sie scheint wohl eine Frühaufsteherin zu sein."

Tonks hatte mit Hermione gesprochen, über ihn, aha. Er machte sich in seinen Gedanken die Notiz, Hermione einen richtig guten Federflichtfluch auf den Hals zu hexen.

„Sie hat mir alles erklärt, und ich habe das nicht so gemeint, weißt Du."

Tonks suchte seinen Blick und er fühlte dass sich dieses Kribbeln im Magen ganz langsam zu einem dichten dunklen Knäuel verdichtete.

„Du hast mit Mione gesprochen und sie hat Dir alles erklärt?", fragte er scharf nach. Nein, Hermione hatte noch viel schlimmeres verdient. Er würde sie ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen.

Warum waren Mädchen nie alleine anzutreffen? Warum konnten sie nicht einmal alleine auf Toilette gehen? Warum konnten Mädchen NIEMALS ihre Klappe halten und warum fiel ihm seine beste Freundin so in den Rücken.

Harry zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und schenkte Tonks einen finsteren Blick.

Seine Reaktion schien wohl nicht so zu sein, wie sie sich Tonks erhofft hatte. Nun gut, was hatte sie erwartet?

„Ich meine, Mione hat mir die Sache mit Cho erzählt," versuchte Tonks noch zu erklären.

Harry schnappte nach Luft, seine Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf. Verzweifelt versuchte er die Wut in sich zu beherrschen.

Er würde Hermione ins nächste Jahrtausend hexen, nicht ohne sie vorher noch zu teeren und zu federn.

„Du musst Dich ja ziemlich erschrocken haben, als ich mich an unserem ersten Abend in ein Abbild von Cho verwandelt habe", Tonks Stimme war mittlerweile sehr leise und dünn. Sie schien wohl zu spüren, dass dieses Gespräch komplett aus dem Ruder lief.

Harrys Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, er konnte ihr gar nicht mehr richtig zuhören. Es war einfach zuviel. Hermione, die nicht dichthalten konnte, sein dämliches Verhalten im Badezimmer und Tonks die sich entschuldigte. Nein, das konnte alles nicht wahr sein.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie sich Tonks Hand seinem Gesicht näherte, doch er fing ihre Bewegung geschickt ab. Dies war für ihn keine große Sache, jemand der einen kleinen fliegenden Schnatz fangen konnte, musste eine gute Reaktion haben.

Aber dies hier war kein Spiel und er hatte auch keine Lust auf Tonks Spielchen. Eisern hielt er ihre Handknöchel fest, eine Berührung von ihr konnte er jetzt nicht ertragen.

Er spürte wie seine Wut in ihm immer mehr hochkochte, durch seine Adern schoß und ihn beherrschte. Ein großes schwarzes Grollen das sich seinen Weg bahnte. Hermiones lockeres Mundwerk und dann noch dieses lapidare Geschwätz von Tonks war eindeutig zu viel.

„WAS", brach es aus ihm heraus, „sag schon, was hat Mione Dir sonst noch alles über mich erzählt?"

Seidenschnabel hüpfte bei seinem Geschrei erschrocken einen Meter zurück und riß ihm fast die Leine aus der Hand.

Harry konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen, und er wollte es auch nicht mehr.

Wütend blickte er sie an, hielt immer noch ihren Arm fest umschlossen. Sein Griff festigte sich vor Zorn. „Komm sag schon, kannst ruhig erzählen, was Hermione noch alles so rausgeplappert hat. Hat sie Dir auch erzählt, daß ich ein lausiger Küsser bin?", Harry hörte wie sich seine eigene Stimmer überschlug, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. „Was sonst noch, dass die Mädchen weinen, wenn ich sie küsse?"

Erschrocken starrte Tonks ihn an, in ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen.

„Aua, Harry laß los!", ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Wimmern. Er starrte auf ihren Arm, sah die weißen Abdrücke, die er ihr durch seinen festen Griff zugefügt hatte.

Er ließ sie los, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte. Tonks rieb sich mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht ihr Handgelenk.

Frustriert blickte er vor sich in den weißen Schnee, er hatte so genug. Was sollte das alles?

Da spürte er ihre Hand die sich vorsichtig auf sein Knie legte.

„Harry?" Ihre Stimme zitterte. „Hermione hat mir nur von Cho erzählt, halt wie sie aussah und dass Du sie mochtest. Sonst nichts, wirklich, das kannst Du mir glauben."

Er biß sich auf die Lippe, er hatte ihr viel mehr gesagt, als er jemals vor ihr zugeben wollte. Wie konnte er nur so ungeschickt sein und ihr all das verraten, was sie doch nie erfahren sollte. In seinem Kopf war ein dumpfes Pochen und er spürte wie sein Gesicht vor Scham und Wut brannte.

Die Erkenntnis, dass es alleine seine Schuld war und Hermione nichts anderes getan hatte, als Cho zu erwähnen, all dies traf ihn wie ein Schlag.

Als Harry langsam aufblickte, sah er Tonks direkt ins Gesicht, sie hatte sich mittlerweile vor ihn in den Schnee gekniet.

Aber er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen schauen. Wie weit wollte sie ihn noch erniedrigen.

„Ich habe das alles nicht gewusst!", hörte er ihre leise Stimme.

Sie räusperte sich und er spürte förmlich wie sie ihren Rücken straffte. „Du willst mir doch jetzt nicht allen Ernstes erzählen, dass Du ein lausiger Küsser bist.", ihre Stimme hatte noch ein leichtes Zittern, aber es lag auch etwas anderes darin.

Sie lächelte ihn schief an, suchte seinen Blick. Was hatte diese Frau an sich, dass er in ihrer Nähe immer wieder seine Selbstsicherheit und seine Beherrschung verlor?

„Woher willst Du das wissen, wie ich küsse?" Seine Antwort war kaum hörbar, wohl mehr aus Trotz, warum sollte er überhaupt mit Tonks weiter über so etwas sprechen.

Sie hatte sich auf ihre Knie gehockt und sich aufgerichtet. Tonks beugte sich zu ihm und er spürte ihren warmen Atem an seiner Wange.

„Weil jemand, der so wie Du bist", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, „und dann auch noch solche Lippen hat, eine Frau nur zum Weinen bringen kann, weil er einfach fantastisch küsst."

Verblüfft schaute er sie an, wollte sie ihn jetzt trösten, oder auf den Arm nehmen?

Sein Herz schlug schneller, als sie sich ihm in Zeitlupentempo näherte, er wusste was jetzt passieren würde.

Sie neigte ihren Kopf und bevor er noch einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte spürte er ihre Lippen.

Ihre vollen weichen Lippen, die sie ganz langsam und zärtlich auf die seinen legte. Er konnte einfach nicht anders als darauf zu reagieren. Er musste es erwidern, dieser Frau konnte er nicht widerstehen und er wollte es auch nicht mehr.

Harry spürte ihr Lächeln gegen seinen Mund, als sie ganz vorsichtig mit ihrer Zunge seine Lippen teilte. Wie von selbst öffnete er diese, um ihr Einlaß zu gewähren. Der Teufel sollte ihn holen, wenn er das nicht getan hätte.

Und es war unglaublich, ganz anders wie das was er jemals erlebt hatte und noch viel mehr, als er jemals erwartet hatte.

Sie drängte sich an ihn, in ihn. Er kam ihr entgegen, es war egal wer hier wen küsste, er spürte sie, ihre Lippen, ihre Zunge. Sie war weich, sanft, zärtlich, vorsichtig und dann immer fordernder. Es war unbeschreiblich.

Etwas wovon er einfach nicht genug bekommen konnte.

Sein Kopf war auf einmal leer. Frei von allen Ängsten, Sorgen, Gedanken, Probleme.

Er saß hier mit Tonks und er küsste sie. Sie schmeckte süß, kein Geschmack den er jemals gekostet hatte, hätte ihr gerecht werden könnten.

Er hielt sie in seinen Armen, während sie sich an ihn geklammert hatte. Er hielt sie und er küsste sie, als ob das das Einzige wäre was sie beide noch aufrecht halten würde.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, hielt sich Tonks immer noch an ihm fest, während sie nach wie vor im kalten Schnee vor ihm kniete.

Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihre unergründlichen Augen hatten ein seltsames Leuchten.

„Harry!" schnappte sie nach Luft. „Du musst mir glauben, Du bist mir wichtig. Niemals würde ich Dir etwas antun wollen, was Dich verletzen könnte."

Dann lächelte sie ihn verschmitzt an, „und ich wusste genau dass ich Recht habe, Du bist etwas ganz Besonderes.

Harry konnte nur nicken und zurücklächeln. Seine Lippen kribbelten, sein Gesicht glühte und diese junge Frau vor ihm schien ihm so unfassbar, unbegreiflich und so begehrenswert.

Ein lauter Schrei ließ sie auseinanderfahren. Seidenschnabel stapfte mit deutlichem Unmut durch den kalten Schnee. Die Füße des Hyppogreif schienen eindeutig genug von der kalten Unterlage zu haben.

Tonks gluckste, „ich glaub wir sollten besser wieder hineingehen, bevor dieser seltsame Vogel uns noch die Hölle heißmacht."

Vor allem sollten wir zurückgehen, bevor sich eine neugierige Hermione auf den Weg in den Garten machen würde, fügte Harry in Gedanken hinzu.

Er streckte Tonks seine Hände entgegen und half ihr auf, zu dritt stapften sie durch den Schnee zum Haus der Blacks zurück.

Sein Herz klopfte immer noch wie verrückt, diese Frau war nicht mit normalen Maßstäben zu messen. Er fühlte in diesem Moment nur dieses Glücksgefühl, dass sie neben ihm ihren Weg durch den Schnee bahnte. Irgendwo tief in sich drin hegte er sogar die Hoffung, dass Remus noch recht lange mit seinen Nachforschungen beschäftigt sein würde.


	10. Knocking on heavens door

Es gibt was Neues, jawohlja.

Eigentlich hatte ich was anderes geplant, aber meine Hauptdarsteller spielen momentan einfach nicht so mit, smile. Dafür haben sie mir versprochen, beim nächsten Kapitel genau das zu machen was ich will. Mal sehen ob ich ihnen das glauben kann, smile.

_Snape126: _Das mit den falschen Vermutungen musste einfach sein, hab mir selbst dabei einen weggegrinst. Ich hoffe, die beiden brauchen nicht mehr soo viel Zeit. Das mit dem Vergnügen, jep da geht bestimmt noch was. _Silvertrust: _Moin, Jep Harry hat ein feines Händchen und Tonks keine soo dicke Haut, wart mal ab, smile. Zack, zack tja soo schnell gehts bei mir leider nicht, aber ich geb mir Mühe, versprochen. _Cissylein:_ Mein lieber Schwan, es wird noch viel schlimmer, hihi. Das mit der Meise, die war auf einmal da und wollte mit rein, war wohl noch ne Winter-Verarbeitung von mir, smile. _Powl: _Cool, das gefällt mir. Du kennt NT/HP-fics? Jetzt neugierig bin. Ich kenne nur einen genialen englischen One-Shot. Aber ich habe mich auch schon längst in die beiden verliebt.

_Katraka: _Du hast eine dumpfe Vorahnung? Immer nur her mit Deinen Vermutungen. Ich bin da sooo was von neugierig drauf. Ein paar Hinweise habe ich nämlich schon versteckt, aber auf das wirkliche Geheimnis kann man eigentlich fast nicht draufkommen, also immer her damit. Seidenschnabel, der hat wohl vielen gefallen, hihi, versprochen dies war nicht sein letzter Auftritt. _Cookie: _Ja das war einer der Gründe, mal was anderes zu schreiben. Schön, wenn es die Leser auch so sehen, smile. Über ihre eigene Füsse stolpern, passend ausgedrückt. Lass Dich überraschen und jep das Rating hochsetzen, dafür habe ich meine Gründe. _Maxine: _Ich hab da ne ganz tolle Beraterin, die mir immer den Kopf wäscht und dann liest sich das alles danach viel besser, smile. Wirst Du auch bei diesem Kapitel erkennen, hoffe ich doch. Hab nicht nur bei dem Einem, sondern auch noch beim Andern noch was dazugefügt, zwinker. Danke. Und es fliieegt mal wieder.

Hier kommt die nächste Runde:

X X X X X X X X X X X

10. Knocking on heavens door.

Unbeholfen stieg Seidenschnabel auf der Veranda über den Absatz der Balkontür. Das glatte Parkett machte ihm offensichtlich mehr zu schaffen, als der kalte Schnee.

Harry reichte Tonks die Hand, als sie den Schnee von ihren Schuhen abklopfte und sie ergriff diese dankbar.

Schweigend begaben sich die drei zur Bibliothekstür. Gerade als er sie öffnen wollte, hielt Harry inne.

Vor der Tür ging etwas sehr seltsames vor sich. Auch wenn die wattierte Eichentür die meisten Geräusche verschluckte, war es offensichtlich. Es waren deutlich laute Stimmen zu hören, die sich aufs heftigste anschrieen. Alleine was gedämpft durch diese alte Tür drang, hörte sich nicht gut an. Da draußen schien ein Riesen-Tumult zu herrschen.

Seidenschnabel zog nervös an seiner Leine, auch ihm schien diese Situation nicht zu behagen.

Harry warf Tonks einen kurzen Blick zu. Er sah in ihren Augen, dass sie das gleiche dachte wie er. Irgendetwas stimmte hier absolut nicht.

Eine kurze Bewegung und beide hielten ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt.

Tonks war mit einer katzenhaften Bewegung an der Türklinke und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Er holte tief Luft und nickte ihr in einem stillen Einverständnis zu. Die junge Aurorin öffnete entschlossen, mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung die Tür.

Sie standen mit hocherhobenen Zauberstäben im Gang und Harrys Blick schweifte sekundenschnell über die Situation die sich ihnen bot. Der Gang lag wie immer im halbdunkel und er brauchte kurz, bis sich seine Augen an diese Düsternis gewöhnten.

Ron stand vor dem Bild von Sirius Mum und zerrte mit aller Kraft an dem staubigen Vorhang. Hermione saß zitternd auf der Treppe und die alte Frau schrie gellend die unflätigsten Worte durch den Flur. Obwohl Harry dieses Bild immer nur als böse und schreiend erlebt hatte, war es diesmal noch viel schlimmer.

„Du bist nicht nur ein elender Blutsverräter, Du bist Abschaum!", überschlug sich die geifernde Stimme lauthals. „Ausgelöscht gehörst Du und Dein freches unwürdiges Schlammblut, das sich getraut hat mir in die Augen zu sehen und auch noch wagt mir diese ungehörige Fragen zu stellen. NICHTS, NICHTS werdet ihr von mir erfahren."

Die Frau auf dem Bild war total außer sich, ihre Augen quollen hervor. Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie gleich aus dem Bild springen. Das gemalte Gesicht hatte sich in eine hässlichen Fratze verwandelt.

Rons Gesicht war hochrot und er schrie so laut er konnte zurück. „Du alte Vettel, halt endlich Dein Schandmaul. Kein Mensch will wissen, was Du zu sagen hast..."

Die alte Mrs. Black schien jedoch davon wenig beeindruckt und ließ ihn nicht einmal aussprechen.

„Man sollte Euch verbannen, einsperren in den tiefsten Keller. Dieses minderwertige Weibstück meint alles zu wissen. Bäh," spuckte sie auf den Boden, „dreckiges Blutpack. Geht mir aus den Augen, weg mit Euch, verflucht seid ihr alle miteinander."

Mit schnellen Schritten kam Harry Ron zu Hilfe und mit aller Kraft zerrten sie entschlossen an dem Vorhang, der heute noch widerspenstiger schien als sonst.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry Tonks, die sich neben die verschreckte Hermione auf die Treppe setzte, beruhigend auf sie einsprach und sie in ihre Arme zog.

Mit vereinten Kräften schafften er und Ron es endlich. Der zugezogene Vorhang verbarg das Bild und das Geschrei verstummt endlich. Der Spuk war vorbei, nur Hermiones unterdrücktes Aufschluchzen war noch zu hören.

Harry holte tief Luft und senkte langsam seinen Stab. „Kann mir mal jemand sagen, was hier gerade los war?"

Ron ließ sich erschöpft auf den Boden sinken. „Hermione hatte die grandiose Idee Sirius Mum mit ihren neuesten Erkenntnissen zu konfrontieren", erklärte er leise.

Harry sah Hermione fragend an, während ihr Tonks beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

„Ich, ich..", stotterte Hermione und schnappte nach Luft, „ich dachte mir, wenn es doch jemand weiß, dann Mrs. Black. Ich hab gehofft, wenn ich ihr das mit Merlin sag, dann gibt sie vielleicht irgendwas zu."

Harry starrte sprachlos zu seiner immer noch zitternden Freundin. „Mione, das ist jetzt aber nicht Dein Ernst, Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass dieses Bild Dir irgendwas preisgibt."

„Du hättest das alte Weibstück erleben sollen," mischte sich Ron ein. „Als meine Süße ihr das mit Merlin gesagt hat, da ist sie komplett ausgerastet. Habt das ja gerade gesehen, die Alte wäre ja fast aus dem Bild gehüpft."

„Getroffene Hunde bellen," warf Tonks trocken ein. „War aber wirklich eine blöder Einfall von Dir", wandte sie sich zu Hermione, „das hätte ich Dir gleich sagen können, aus Tante Agatha wirst Du im Leben nichts vernünftiges rausbekommen."

Harry empfand mittlerweile nur noch Mitleid mit Hermione. Sie musste ihren übereifrigen Alleingang augenscheinlich bitter bezahlen. Für ihn war es auch eine Schnapsidee, aber durch die Reaktion von Sirius Mutter schien Hermione wohl mehr als genug gestraft.

Hermione saß immer noch wie festgewachsen auf dieser Treppe. Dieser Versuch musste ihr wohl mehr zugesetzt haben, als sie vor sich selbst zugeben wollte. Kreidebleich starrte sie vor sich hin.

Tonks hakte sich bei Hermione unter und zog sie entschlossen nach oben.

„Ron, wie wärs, ich glaube Hermione könnte jetzt ein wenig frische Luft gebrauchen. Geht doch in den Garten, vielleicht zu den Gräbern?"

Ron warf Tonks einen genervten Blick zu. Harry konnte ihm förmlich ansehen, dass der Rotschopf nicht schon wieder Lust auf die beerdigten Elfenköpfe hatte.

Auf Hermione hatte der Vorschlag die von Tonks gewünschte Wirkung. „Klasse Idee, komm Ron, ich möchte hier raus." Mione konnte nicht schnell genug vom Bild der alten Mrs. Black wegkommen, straffte ihre Schultern und zog den leicht widerstrebenden Ron hinter sich her in den Garten.

Harry gesellte sich zu Tonks in die Küche, die an der Arbeitsplatte die Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen traf. Sie versuchte das Brot dazu zu bringen sich selbst in einigermaßen gleichgroße Scheiben zu schneiden.

„Hermione tut mir wirklich leid, aber aus meiner alten Tante Agatha hätte sie doch nie was rausgekriegt. Dazu ist die alte Schachtel doch viel zu sehr von ihrer Reinblütigkeit besessen."

Harry nickte ihr zustimmend zu. „Das ist etwas, was ich bis heute noch nicht verstehen kann. Warum sind alle reinblütigen Zauberer so versessen darauf?"

Tonks zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Gute Frage! Sie glauben wohl an die pure Magie, welche durch ihre Adern fließt. Wenn man sich mit einem Muggel einlässt wird ihr magisches Blut in ihren Augen wohl irgendwie,...", Tonks hielt inne und fuchtelte hilfesuchend mit dem Messer in der Luft herum, "...verwässert. Gibst Du mir mal die Butter?"

Harry reichte Tonks gedankenverloren die Butterschale.

„Wie erklären sie sich dann die muggelstämmigen Zauberer und Hexen? So wie Hermione eine ist? Sie ist die Beste in unserer Jahrgangsstufe. Nicht einmal Draco Malfoy kann ihr das Wasser reichen."

Tonks hielt beim bestreichen der Brote inne und schaute ihn an, „ich glaube das ist das Schlimmste für die Reinblütler. Das ist etwas was sie sich absolut nicht erklären können. Magie die von nirgendwo herzukommen scheint."

Tonks strich sich mit dem Handrücken eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus den Augen, dabei schmierte sie sich ein kleines Butterflöckchen ins Gesicht.

„Du hast da was!", vorsichtig näherte er sich mit seiner Hand ihrem Gesicht und wischte ihr die Butter vorsichtig von der Wange. Es fiel ihm erneut auf, wie weich sich ihre Haut anfühlte, seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten.

Tonks lächelte ihn dankbar an, er kannte niemanden bei dem dies so offen und ehrlich war. Sie bekam dabei immer so kleine Grübchen und sein Herz machte unwillkürlich einen kleinen Hüpfer.

Ron kam kurz darauf polternd in die Küche. Harry war darüber nicht verwundert, es war einfach nicht Rons Art sich lange bei dem Wetter draußen und dann auch noch bei Elfengräbern aufzuhalten. Hermione folgte ihm kurz darauf, sie hatte rote Wangen und sie hatte offensichtlich ihre Fassung widergewonnen.

Das Abendessen verlief recht ruhig. Hermione war immer noch nicht sehr gesprächig, während Ron ihr immer wieder beruhigend über die Hand strich.

Harry hatte auch keine große Lust auf leichte Unterhaltung, alles was er hätte sagen können, wäre doch viel zu verkrampft gewesen.

Vor allem waren seine Gedanken immer noch bei diesem Nachmittag und immer wieder suchte er, möglichst unauffällig, Tonks Blick.

Die junge Aurorin war jedoch viel zu sehr mit dem Auf- und Abtischen des Abendessens beschäftigt und versuchte dazwischen immer wieder Hermione ein paar beruhigende Sätze zuzuwerfen.

Einmal hatte er kurz das Gefühl, Tonks Fuß hätte seine Wade gestreift. Als er ihr einen Blick zuwarf, zwinkerte sie ihm auch kurz zu. Ein erneuter Zitteranfall von Hermione zerstörte jedoch diesen kurzen Moment.

Erst bei ihrem allabendlichen Butterbier entspannte sich die Situation.

Ron war es dann, der das Gespräch wieder auf Merlin lenkte, ihnen allen schien diese Sache nicht aus dem Kopf zu gehen.

„Vielleicht ist das was wir suchen gar nicht mehr hier. Vielleicht ist es längst in Gringotts, oder an irgendeinem verborgenen Ort?", gespannt schaute Ron in die Runde.

Harry hatte sich diese Frage auch schon gestellt. Er dachte wieder an Hagrids Worte: Der sicherste Ort auf der Welt sei Gringotts, abgesehen von Hogwarts.

Tonks schüttelte energisch ihren kurzen lila Haarschopf, „die Kobolde sind berühmt dafür, dass sie sorgfältig das ihnen anvertraute Geld verwalten. Aber eine reinblütige Zaubererfamilie würde ihnen trotzdem niemals ihre wirklichen Schätze anvertrauen."

Harry gab ihr innerlich Recht, selbst Dumbledore hatte damals den Stein der Weißen von Gringotts holen lassen, obwohl er bestimmt wesentlich mehr Vertrauen zu den Kobolden hatten, als die alten Zaubererfamilien.

Tonks erhob ihr Butterbier. „Auf Hermione, der ich allen Grund habe zu danken." Harry und Ron erhoben ebenfalls ihre Flaschen. Harry fand es nett, dass Tonks Hermione aufmuntern wollte.

„Durch Hermione weiß ich jetzt mit Bestimmtheit, dass ich nicht abartig, sondern dank ihrer Entdeckung sogar etwas Besonderes bin."

Harry lächelte Tonks an. Oh ja, Tonks war auch für ihn etwas ganz Besonderes und das hatte garantiert nicht nur damit zu tun, dass sie ein Metamorphmagus war.

Als ihre Flaschen aneinanderklangen, hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass fast alles wieder beim Alten war. Hermione war sogar wieder in der Lage über ein paar Witze von Ron zu lachen.

Es war noch recht früh als Tonks aufstand und die leeren Flaschen zur Spüle räumte. „Leute, seid mir nicht böse, ich bin müde und geh ins Bett," verabschiedete sie sich.

Harry sah verblüfft hoch, eigentlich hatte er gehofft noch Zeit mit ihr alleine zu verbringen. Er sah ihr nach, wie sie zur Tür ging. Erst als die Tür ins Schloß schnappte, schreckte er hoch und wandte sich wieder seinen Freunden zu. Tonks hatte sich nicht noch einmal umgedreht.

Irgendwo in sich drinnen fühlte er eine große Enttäuschung. Was hatte er denn erwartet? Er war einige Jahre jünger als sie. Was sollte Tonks mit ihm denn auch anfangen? Aber dieser plötzliche Abgang der jungen Aurorin, als ob nichts zwischen ihnen gewesen wäre, das irritierte ihn mehr, als er vor sich selbst zugeben wollte.

Die nächste Stunde verlief schleppend. Trotz Rons Versuche die Situation ein wenig aufzulockern, wollte keine unbekümmerte Stimmung mehr aufkommen. Dies lag nicht nur an Hermiones angeschlagener Stimmung. Auch Harrys Gedanken gehörten immer noch einer gewissen temperamentvollen, unberechenbaren jungen Aurorin mit lila Haaren, die ihn wohl offensichtlich verhext hatte. So kam es ihm zumindest vor.

Mit einem Seufzen strich er sich durch seine widerspenstigen Haare, was ihm jedoch sofort einen forschenden Blick von Hermione einbrachte.

Er war fast erleichtert, als sich seine Freunde erhoben um ins Bett zu gehen.

Mit einer knappen Handbewegung löschte Harry mit seinem Zauberstab das Feuer. Dann weckte er Seidenschnabel auf, der es sich am Kamin gemütlich gemacht hatte und schon vor sich hindgedöst hatte.

Langsam ging er mit dem müden Hyppogreif nach oben und brachte ihn zu seinem Lumpenlager im Schlafzimmer der alten Mrs Black. Als er die Türe leise schloß, fiepte ihm Seidenschnabel zum Abschied noch hinterher.

In Gedanken ging er den Gang entlang. Was war das nur für ein Tag gewesen. Hermiones Entdeckung, die Situation mit Tonks im Garten und dann noch dieses unglückliche Zusammentreffen mit der alten Black.

Vor allem die Sache mit Tonks, genaugenommen war es hauptsächlich sie, die ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wollte.

Mit entschlosseneren Schritten ging er den Gang entlang. Bis er vor dieser Tür stand.

Eine alte unscheinbare braune Tür. Das einzig Besondere an ihr, es war nicht die seinige.

Langsam erhob er seine Hand. Er konnte jetzt nicht ins Bett, er musste mit Tonks sprechen. Genaugenommen wollte er sie spüren und ja, er wollte sie auch wieder küssen.

Nur eine kleine Bewegung. Er müsste nur mit seiner Hand an diese Tür klopfen und er wäre im Paradies. Er wäre bei Tonks.

Kurz bevor seine Faust das braune Holz berührte, hielt er inne.

Was sollte er zu ihr sagen? „Hallo Tonks, kannst Du auch nicht schlafen?", sie würde ihn nur irritiert ansehen. „Hey, wollen wir da weitermachen wo wir im Garten aufgehört haben?", er konnte förmlich ihr herzhaftes Lachen hören.

Langsam wandte er sich ab und schüttelte resigniert seinen Kopf. Harry Potter, der berufen war die Zauberwelt zu retten, aber an Tonks Tür schien er wohl gnadenlos zu scheitern.

Frustriert, mit hängenden Schulter begab er sich in sein Zimmer. Die Tür schnappte mit einem Klacken ins Schloß.

Missmutig schaute er sich in der halbdunkeln Kammer um. Heute erschien es ihm unerträglich ruhig zu sein.

Hastig zog er sich seinen Schlafanzug an und warf sich auf sein Bett. Er spürte seinen schnellen Herzschlag und das Blut, welches pochend durch seine Adern floß.

Sein ganzer Körper war in Aufruhr.

Unruhig wanderte sein Blick durch das Zimmer, er zog seine Beine an und wippte mit einem Bein nervös auf und ab.

Es war eindeutig, er war viel zu aufgewühlt. Er spürte förmlich wie das Adrenalin seinen Körper aufpeitschte.

Seine Augen blieben an Phineas Bild hängen. Ein paar Minuten starrte er darauf. Dann warf er mit einer wütenden Bewegung seinen Umhang über den leeren Rahmen an der Wand. Aber die erwartete Genugtuung blieb aus. Es war nicht das, was er wollte. Er wollte sich jetzt nicht selbst Erleichterung verschaffen, auch wenn sein Körper danach verlangte.

Unmutig schwang er sich vom Bett und ging auf und ab. Nach der fünften Runde setzte er sich frustriert auf die Bettkante. Mit einem tiefen Aufseufzen ließ er sich nach hinten sinken und verschränkte die Arme über seinem Brustkorb.

Gerade als seine Hände sich doch frustriert auf den Weg zu seiner Hose machen wollten, um endlich den Wünschen seines Körpers nachzugeben, erweckte ein Knistern seine Aufmerksamkeit. Das Geräusch von raschelndem Papier. Suchend glitten seine Hände über seinen Oberkörper. Ein Papier in seiner Brusttasche. Das Testament von Sirius, er hatte es kurz nach ihrer Ankunft in die Tasche seines Pyjama-Oberteils gesteckt, als Ron damals überraschend ins Zimmer kam.

Harry richtete sich auf und entzündete die Kerze auf seinen Nachttisch.

Wort für Wort las er sich Sirus letzte Zeilen noch einmal durch.

_Alles was der Familie Black gehört hat, soll mit all seinen Verantwortlichkeiten hiermit in Deinen Besitz übergehen. _

„Sirius, wenn ich nur wüsste welche Verantwortung Du meinst," flüsterte er und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

_Ich weiß Du wirst meine Ahnen nicht mit Füßen treten,_

„Die treten eher uns," bemerkte Harry trocken.

_du wirst hinter die Fassade schauen. _

„Hab ich doch Sirius, ich weiß das mit Merlin. Aber es hilft mir nichts. Was verflucht geht hier ab?"

Harry starrte in die Dunkelheit, obwohl er wusste, dass er dadurch keine Antwort finden würde. Deprimiert verfolgte er die Schatten welche die Kerze an die Wand warf.

Niemand konnte ihm helfen. Tonks nicht, auch Andromeda hatte ihm nicht wirklich weiterhelfen können.

Tonks.

Er hatte ihr noch nicht das Testament gezeigt. Sie hatten sich dauernd über Sirius unterhalten. Aber er war bisher nicht auf die Idee gekommen, es ihr zum Lesen zu geben. Er hatte es einfach vergessen.

Tonks.

Er musste ihr die letzten Zeilen von Sirius unbedingt zeigen.

Jetzt.

Er würde nicht bis morgen warten, nein.

Selbst wenn sie schon schlafen würde, dies war ein triftiger Grund um sie zu wecken.

Die Erkenntnis war auf einmal da, die Erklärung warum er Tonks heute, jetzt sofort aufsuchen musste. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er entschlossen die Kerze löschte.

Irgendwie fühlte er sich befreit. Der Druck auf seinen Brustkorb war verschwunden, als er seine Tür öffnete. Das ganze Adrenalin in seinem Körper hatte sich in eine beschwingte Leichtigkeit verwandelt.

Ein flackerndes Gaslicht erleuchtete den Gang. Kurz meinte Harry, er hätte einen Schatten gesehen. Dieses Haus konnte einen wirklich verrückt machen, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf, als er rasch durch den zugigen Gang entlangging.

Der Boden war eiskalt, er hatte es viel zu eilig gehabt, als dass er auf die Idee gekommen wäre sich Hauschuhe oder einen Morgenmantel anzuziehen.

Die Kälte kroch ihm die Beine hoch und er beschleunigte seine Schritte. Durch das Gangfenster heulte der Wind, jemand hatte es wohl geöffnet und danach vergessen wieder zu schließen. Er würde garantiert nicht umkehren um es zuzumachen.

Wenige Schritte vor Tonks Tür verlangsamte er seinen Gang. Suchend glitt seine Hand über die Tasche seines Pyjamas. Er hörte das beruhigende Rascheln des Testaments, der Grund seines Besuches war noch da.

Hefitg atmend stand er wieder vor der alten Holztür, dabei war er nicht einmal besonders schnell gegangen. Eine freudige Anspannung hatte seinen Körper ergriffen.

Er würde das jetzt tun. Er würde Tonks stören, aber er hatte ja auch allen Grund dazu. Immer wieder sprach er diese Worte wie ein Mantra zu sich selbst. Er würde es jetzt tun.

Dann hob er seine Hand.

Diesesmal zuckte er nicht zurück. Es war ein seltsames befreiendes Gefühl, als seine Handknöchel gegen das alte Holz schlugen.

Dumpf hallte sein Klopfen durch das stille Haus.


	11. Welcome to paradise

Mit diesem Update haben sicherlich die meisten nicht mehr gerechnet. :) Aber, tatata, hier ist es. Ich werde jede angefangene Story zu Ende schreiben.

Ihr könnt mir glauben, Harry war stinkesauer, nachdem er monatelang vor dieser Tür ausharren musste. Dem waren echt die Füße eingeschlafen.

**_Cissylein: _**Natürlich geht er „nur" wegen dem Testament zu ihr, zwinker. Ihre Reaktion? Typisch Tonks halt :) Die Sache mit dem Blut ist noch lange nicht ausgestanden. **_Elanon: _**Vielen Dank für Deine Lesetips, super. Nach diesem Chapter werde ich da mal reinschauen. Dieses Kapitel musste ich einfach noch ganz unvoreingenommen, mit nem freiem Kopf schreiben. **_Snape126: _**Jep, sehr praktisch mit dem Vorwand, lacht. Die Sache mit dem Schatten, natürlich klärt sich das noch auf, aber darauf kann ich momentan überhaupt nicht eingehen. Mal schaun inwieweit die beiden zum sprechen kommen. **_Silvertrust: _**Moin, man muß die Chancen schnappen, wie sie kommen. War wohl eher zaaaack zaaaaack. **_Powl: _**Lustig, sehr selten dass sich jemand über nen Cliff freut. Hoffe dir gefällt was jetzt kommt. **_Maxine01: _**Weiß, hab Deine Geduld auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Ich liebe es, wie Dir meine Kleinigkeiten auffallen. Jetzt geb ich auch Gas, ganz dicke versprochen. **_Jack: _**Danke, guter Cliff, was für ein Kompliment. Heute geht es endlich weiter und das nächste Kapitel, da fang ich jetzt an mit tippeln.

**_Jax: _**Oh ja, Tonks und Harry, das hat war. Je länger ich über die beiden schreibe, desto spannender finde ich dieses Pairing. _**Reineke:** _gleich zweimal. Fein dass Du die beiden so magst. Ich weiß, hab viel zu lange gebraucht. Hoffe Du findest trotzdem noch hierher. **_Fellee: _**Ich liebe aufmerksame Leser. Du bist glaub ich, die einzige, der das mit dem Silberdolch aufgefallen ist. Das Messer hatte einen Griff, er hat nur Harry mit der Klinge berührt, sich selbst hat er mit dem Silber nicht berührt. Das wär ihm wohl auch nicht so gut bekommen. Tja, damit kommt er bei mir wohl als Geheiminswahrer nicht in Frage, smile.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

11. Welcome to paradise

Unangenehm hallte ihm sein eigenes Klopfen in den Ohren nach. Nervös blickte er in beide Richtungen des Ganges auf und ab. Hoffentlich hatte er seine besten Freunde nicht aufgeschreckt, jedoch zu seiner Erleichterung, es passierte nichts.

Es war ruhig, gebannt starrte er wieder auf den Eingang zu Tonks Zimmer. Zu ruhig, leider rührte sich auch nichts hinter dieser Tür.

Unruhig trat er von einem kalten Fuß auf den anderen. Es war wohl doch nicht so eine gute Idee gewesen, Tonks um diese Uhrzeit noch zu stören. Auch wenn der Grund seines Besuches, Sirius Testament, immer noch sehr beruhigend in der Tasche seines Pyjamas schlummerte.

Gerade als er sich nervös durch seine Haare strich und sich überlegte, ob er noch einmal klopfen sollte, oder es nicht doch besser wäre, diese Schnapsidee einfach zu vergessen, öffnete sich mit einem leisen Quietschen einen Spalt breit diese alte Holztür.

Durch den Türspalt spähte Tonks lila Haarschopf. Mit schnellen Blicken nahm sie ihn und auch beide Richtungen des Ganges ins Visier. Harry wusste nicht ob er erleichtert sein sollte, oder ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, dass sich niemals diese Tür für ihn geöffnet hätte.

Dann schenkte ihm die junge Aurorin ein erleichterndes Lächeln und zog die Tür komplett auf. Im Halbdunkel stand sie vor ihm, mit nichts mehr als einem einfachen weißen Nachthemd bekleidet. Was er so auf die schnelle wahrnehmen konnte, war es wohl eher ein Hemdchen, es reichte ihr gerade bis zu den Oberschenkeln und war an den Trägern und am Ausschnitt mit feiner Spitze verziert.

Durch das Gegenlicht des Zimmers konnte er auch wesentlich mehr erkennen, als ihr wohl selbst bewusst war. Nur zu genau konnte er ihre Konturen durch den dünnen Stoff durchschimmern sehen. Harry blieb erst einmal die Luft weg, sie sah einfach bezaubernd darin aus. Wie sie so vor ihm stand, mit diesem Hauch von Nichts.

Mit einer einladenden Handbewegung ging sie einen Schritt zurück und forderte ihn damit auf ins Zimmer zu kommen.

Die Kammer war nur durch eine magische Kerze beleuchtet, tauchte den kargen Raum in ein dämmriges Licht. Dieser Raum war kleiner als seiner, wobei er wohl auch nur für eine Person gedacht war. Das Zimmer war spartanisch eingerichtet, es gab nur einen Schrank, ein schlichtes Bett und eine Nachtkommode. Darauf stand neben dieser halbheruntergebrannten Kerze ein kleines Radio.

Sie liebte Musik, natürlich begleitete Tonks ihr Magic Wired Radio überallhin. Leise Musik erfüllte mit sanften Tönen den Raum.

"Wolltest Du mal sehen, wie ich schlafe?", riss ihn Tonks aus seinen Überlegungen, sie schien sich über sein Erscheinen wirklich zu amüsieren.

Harry war in diesem Moment dankbar, dass er eine triftige Erklärung hatte Tonks aufzusuchen. Er fühlte sich einfach wohler, mit Sirius Testament in der Hinterhand.

Leichtfüßig ging Tonks mit schnellen Schritten zu ihrem Bett zurück. „Dieses alte Haus ist so verdammt kalt," fluchte sie und kuschelte sich ins Bett, schlug die Bettdecke über ihre Füße.

Zögernd stand Harry an der Tür, sie hatte ihn eingelassen, aber er wusste in diesem Moment einfach nicht wie er genau reagieren sollte. Die Kälte schien wohl auch sein Gehirn und sein rationales Denkvermögen eingefroren zu haben.

„Und?", sah sie ihn neugierig an, „was beschert mir jetzt genau die Ehre Deines Besuches?"

Harry räusperte sich, schloss die Türe hinter sich und fasste in die Brusttasche seines Pyjamas. „Ich habe es einfach vergessen, Dir sein Testament zu zeigen, also die letzten Worte von Sirius."

Er entfaltete das knisternde Papier und reichte es der jungen Frau.

Tonks schien auf einmal hellwach. Begierig nahm sie ihm Sirius Schreiben aus der Hand. Vorsichtig strich sie es auf dem Laken glatt und las es hochkonzentriert durch.

Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit und betrachtete sie. Es hatte für ihn einen ganz eigenen Reiz, wie sie so vor ihm lag, in Gedanken gefangen. Sie hatte wohl nicht bemerkt, dass ihr Nachthemd bis zu den Hüften hoch gerutscht war. Es gab mehr preis als es verbarg.

Die Bettdecke bedeckte gerade ihre Fußknöchel. Er sah ihre schlanken Beine, die so gut wie gar nicht von dem kurzen Hemd bedeckt waren. An ihrem rechten Oberschenkel war es nach oben gerutscht, ein weißes Höschen blitze darunter hervor.

Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es nicht gerade sehr höflich war, diese Situation dafür auszunutzen sie anzustarren, zwang er sich dazu, seinen Blick abzuwenden. Er blickte an die Wand hinter ihr. Ein langer Riss klaffte an der Wand, der weiße Kalk blätterte daran herab.

Unwillkürlich landeten jedoch seinen Augen wieder bei dieser jungen Frau, die so entspannt vor ihm lag und immer noch das Papier studierte. Der dünne Stoff ihres Nachthemdes schmiegte sich an ihren Körper, er konnte gut erkennen, wo die Rundungen ihrer Brüste anfingen. Ihre Brustwarzen zeichneten sich deutlich ab, kein Wunder, bei diesen kühlen Temperaturen.

Die weißen Spitzen an den Trägern bildeten einen faszinierenden Kontrast zu ihren braungebrannten Armen. Er konnte wieder die feinen weißen Narben erkennen, die sich über ihren Ausschnitt bis zu den Oberarmen zogen. An ihrem Hals zeichnete sich leicht pochend ihre Halsschlagader ab. Für jemanden der sie nicht kannte, machte sie eher den Eindruck dass sie als Aurorin viel zu zart sei. Harry jedoch kannte ihre Zähigkeit.

„Harry? Dir muss doch auch kalt sein", riss ihn Tonks aus seinen sich überschlagenden Gedanken. Er fühlte sich ertappt, als sie ihn mit ihren dunklen Augen einfing, sie reagierte jedoch ganz unbefangen. „Jetzt komm schon her, Du wirst sonst noch krank."

Tonks war an die Wand gerückt und hatte ihre Bettdecke auffordernd umgeschlagen.

Harry starrte auf das Bett, sie hatte ihm Platz gemacht und klopfte mit der flachen Hand auf den freien Platz vor ihr.

„Willst Du Dir den Tod holen?", lachte sie herzlich, „ich weiß nicht wie ich das dem Orden erklären soll, wenn Du in meinem Zimmer an einer Lungenentzündung zugrunde gehst."

Harry grinste befreiend als Antwort, der Boden war wirklich eisig. Vor allem konnte und wollte er diese ersehnte Einladung unter keinen Umständen ausschlagen.

Der Lattenrost ächzte, als er sich darauf niederließ. Dieses Bett war wohl wirklich nicht für zwei Personen gedacht. Tonks warf die Bettdecke über ihre Füße und dankbar wurde er der Wärme um seine Füße gewahr.

„Du bist ja eiskalt", kicherte sie, als sich ihre Füße unter der Decke berührten. Es war ein wohltuendes Kribbeln das sich in ihm den Weg nach oben bahnte.

Hochkonzentriert las sie weiter und runzelte die Stirn, „das passt nicht zu Sirius, sehr seltsam was er da schreibt."

Diese Erkenntnis erstaunte ihn nicht, er hatte eigentlich nichts anderes erwartet. Keiner konnte mit diesen Worten etwas anfangen, was immer ihm Sirius auch sagen wollte, er würde es wohl nie erfahren.

Harry wollte nicht mehr nachdenken, Tonks lag so nahe bei ihm. Er spürte die Hitze, welche sie ausstrahlte und seinen ganzen Körper zum kribbeln brachte. Ihr Oberkörper hob und senkte sich mit langsamen Atemzügen, während sie immer noch aufmerksam auf Sirius Zeilen blickte.

So nah war ihm Tonks bisher nur im Bad gewesen, und natürlich heute Nachmittag, da hatten sie sich geküsst. Jetzt lag er hier mit ihr und er fühlte ihre Beine, die wärmend über die seinen strichen.

Wieder verlor er sich in ihrem Anblick, schweiften seine Augen über ihren Körper. Eine kleine Bewegung, nur ein heranziehen und er würde sie in seinen Armen halten.

„Gefällt Dir was Du siehst?", er konnte das Lächeln hinter ihren Worten spüren, mit denen seine Inspektion unterbrochen wurde. Erschrocken fuhr er hoch, ihm war es mal wieder nicht bewusst gewesen, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit ihr gegenüber so offensichtlich gewesen war.

Er wusste nicht wie er auf diese Frage reagieren sollte. Ihr herzhaftes Lachen rettete ihn aus dieser Situation. „Hey, das war doch nur ein Witz, ich finde es sehr schön, dass Du da bist."

„Bist Du Dir da sicher?", diese Frage konnte er sich einfach nicht verkneifen, vor allem nach ihrem überstürzten Abgang am Abend.

Tonks schenkte ihm einen aufmerksamen Blick. „Ja ich bin mir sogar sehr sicher, warum fragst Du?"

Harry wich ihren Augen aus, blieb an ihrem Ausschnitt hängen. Verflixt, egal wo er hinschaute, überall war Tonks, die ihn einfach nur verrückt machte.

Aufseufzend blickte er wieder auf den Riss in der Wand. „Du bist heute Abend sehr schnell gegangen, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet, ich dachte eigentlich, also, ähm..."

Innerlich verfluchte er sich, warum war er immer so durchschaubar. Sie brachte ihn wirklich um sein letztes Stückchen Verstand. Sie kam ihm immer näher, viel zu nahe, das war nicht gut. Nicht für ihn und nicht für sie, es war wirklich schon lange kein Spiel mehr.

„Ich wollte, dass Du von Dir aus zu mir kommst," Tonks Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern, als sie sich zu ihm beugte. „Nicht weil ich Dich dazu aufmuntere," ihr Atem strich über sein Ohr, verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut. Das Testament von Sirius rutschte einfach so zu Boden. „Harry, ich wollte, dass Du es von Dir aus entscheidest bei mir zu sein, ohne von mir beeinflusst zu werden."

Er spürte ihre weichen Lippen an seiner Wange, „und Du bist da!"

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein eigener harter Herzschlag seinen Oberkörper gleich sprengen würde. Tonks war nicht gegangen, weil sie alleine sein wollte. Sie hatte hier auf ihn gewartet.

Vielleicht war es nur das was er hören wollte. Er drehte sich zu ihr, fing ihre Lippen ein, die sich widerstandslos teilten. Dann war da nur noch ihr Mund, ihre Zunge die seiner entgegenkam und mit ihm tanzte.

Alles war auf einmal so einfach. Sie zu spüren, ihren Körper der sich seinem entgegendrängte. Sie war sein Verhängnis und sein Paradies.

Wie von selbst schlang sich sein Bein um ihres, erkundete er ihren Körper. Da waren nur noch ihre Hände, welche zärtlich an der Seite, über die Hüfte, an den Beinen entlang glitten. Überrascht zog er scharf die Luft ein, als sie plötzlich an sein Oberteil griff, dieses mit einem entschiedenen Griff an den Knöpfen auseinanderzog. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung streifte sie es ihm an den Armen herab.

Es war wie ein Sog der ihn mitriss, einfach nichts mehr zu denken, nur noch zu fühlen. Ihren Körper zu spüren, die Weichheit ihrer Haut, jede Unebenheit zu erkunden, diese Stelle, wo die Rundungen ihrer Brüste begannen. Sie seufzte und machte ihm bewusst, dass seine Aktionen das Gleiche bei ihr auslösten. Ihre Härchen die sich aufstellten, ihre Bisse in seinen Nacken, in seine Haut. Diese junge Frau brachte ihn in einen ureigenen Rausch, in dem es keine Bedenken mehr gab.

Seine ganze Unsicherheit, diese Fragen, was er tun sollte oder konnte, waren weggewischt. Alleine durch Tonks war es unwichtig geworden. Sie zu fühlen, von ihr gespürt zu werden, das war das Einzige was noch zählte.

Er liebte den Geschmack ihrer Haut, wie konnte etwas gleichzeitig salzig und doch so einzigartig süß schmecken. Er konnte nicht genug davon bekommen, ihre Haut zu küssen, sie in kleinen Kreisen mit seiner Zunge zu erkunden.

Irgendwann lag er halb auf ihr. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand ab, betrachtete sie von seinem neu gewonnen Ausblickspunkt und blickte in ihr Gesicht. Ihre Lippen waren geschwollen, die Wangen waren eindeutig gerötet und mit halbgesenkten Augenlidern blickte sie zu ihm auf. Dann lächelte sie ihn an, ihr hinreißendes Lächeln, das ihn schon so oft aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.

Heute Nacht würde sie nur ihm gehören und er hatte vor jede Sekunde mit ihr auszukosten.

Langsam beugte er sich wieder über sie, nahm ihre Lippen wieder mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss in Besitz. Als er sich danach mit kleinen Küssen seinen Weg zu ihrem Hals bahnte, drehte sie ihren Kopf nach hinten, gewährte ihm damit mehr Zugang. Diesen kleinen Biss kurz vor ihrem Schlüsselbein konnte er sich nicht verkneifen und lächelte in ihre Halsbeuge, als sie ihm mit einem Aufstöhnen antwortete.

Langsam strich er mit seinem Händen über ihre Oberschenkel, ihren Hüften und schob dabei ihr Hemdchen über ihren Bauch, strich dabei genüsslich mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihre Brüste und hob ihren Oberkörper kurz an, damit er sie von diesem Stückchen Stoff ihres Hemdchens befreien konnte.

Dann lag sie vor ihm, nur noch mit dem kleinen Slip bekleidet. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in schnelleren Atemzügen.

Sein Blick glitt über ihren Körper. Sie war in diesem Moment so begehrenswert, wie sie seinen Blicken so vollkommen ausgeliefert war. Ihr war es bewusst, dass sie fast nackt vor ihm lag und seinen Blicken ausgesetzt war. Ein Blick in ihr Gesicht machte ihm klar, dass sie es genauso genoss.

Langsam glitten seine Hände über ihren entblößten Oberkörper, vorsichtig strich er mit seinen Fingern über die Erhebung ihrer Brüste. Hungrig senkte er seinen Mund auf eine ihrer vorstehenden Brustwarzen und kostete sie, spürte wie sie sofort unter ihm erschauerte.

„Harry," stöhnte sie und ihre Hand verfing sich in seinen Haaren, machte ihm deutlich, dass er ihr das gleiche Vergnügen bereitete, wie sie ihm.

Geschickt hakte er seine Zeigefinger in ihr Höschen, zog dieses letzte Kleidungsstück im Zeitlupentempo nach unten. Als sie bei dieser Aktion nach Luft schnappte, entlockte es ihm ein zufriedenes Lächeln.

Sie lag vor ihm, nackt, verletzlich, so wie Gott sie geschaffen hatte.

Kaum hatte er sie von ihrem Slip befreit, zog sie ihn begierig wieder zu sich nach oben, gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sie gab ihm den Weg vor, mit ihrem Atem, ihrem Erschauern, es war so einfach und so berauschend ihr zu folgen. Bevor er auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte hatte sie ihn geleitet und er war in ihr.

Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, dieser Moment als er in sie eindrang. Einen kurzen Moment hielten beide inne, als er ihre Enge um sein pulsierendes Glied spürte. Harry zog scharf die Luft ein, dies war so unglaublich, er hätte hier sofort auf der Stelle kommen können. Shit, Shit, Shit, das konnte jetzt nicht wahr sein. Er wollte dieses Gefühl in ihr zu sein, sie zu spüren, solange wie möglich auskosten. Er schloss die Augen, irgendwie musste er sich beruhigen, an irgendetwas anderes denken. Die Vorstellung von Snape, ja Snape war gut. Der Gedanke an Snape nur mit einer Badehose bekleidet, noch besser, das kühlte ihn wirklich ab...

Langsam ließ Harry die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen. Als er seine Augen aufschlug, sah ihn Tonks fragend an. Er lächelte und Ihre Augen wurden noch dunkler als er mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung tief in ihr war.

Bei jedem Stoß, in dem er sich in sie versenkte, hatte er das Gefühl ihr noch näher zu sein. Nur halbbewusst nahm er wahr, wie Schweißtröpfchen über ihren Oberkörper herabperlten, um sich an einer kleinen Narbe oberhalb ihrer linken Brust zu sammeln.

Es war ein Strudel von Gefühlen und er fühlte sich nur noch glücklich sie zu spüren, ihre prompte Reaktion auf jede seiner Aktionen. Ihre Hände, welche fahrig über seinen Rücken glitten, ihn dazu anspornten in seinem Tun weiterzumachen.

Er verlor jedes Gefühl für Raum und Zeit.

Immer wieder kam sie ihm entgegen, bäumte sie sich auf. Jede Bewegung trieb ihn höher, spürte er diese unglaubliche Anspannung die sich in ihm aufbaute. Als sich ihre Hand in seine Hüfte krallte war es um ihn geschehen. Noch ein tiefer Stoß, dann ergoss er sich mit einem befreienden Schrei in ihr.

Tonks fing ihn in ihren Armen auf, er spürte ihren schnellen Herzschlag, ihre Brust die sich immer noch schnell hob und senkte.

Küsse, die sie auf seinem Gesicht verteilte, brachten ihn in die Gegenwart zurück.

Mit einem tiefen Aufseufzen legte er seinen Kopf auf ihren Oberkörper. Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Brustwarze in den Mund, die sich ihm vorwitzig entgegenreckte. Es war sein erstes Mal gewesen und es hätte sich nicht träumen lassen, dass es so unglaublich berauschend sein würde, so hatte er sich das niemals vorgestellt. Er hatte Tonks und ihren Körper gerade geliebt, aber ihn beherrschte immer noch dieses Gefühl, nicht genug von ihr zu bekommen.

Er hätte sie noch ewig so liebkosen können.

Mit einem Aufseufzen stütze er seinen Kopf auf seinen linke Hand an und betrachtete ihren erhitzten Körper.

„Harry?"

„Hmm!", mit einem breiten Grinsen schaute er sie an.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog sie ihn in ihre Arme. „Wenn es Dir nur halt so gut geht wie mir, dann müssen wir beide nichts bereuen."

„Tonks, mir geht es mehr als gut," lachte Harry und verschloss ihren Mund mit einem zärtlichen Kuss.

Minutenland lagen sie eng umschlungen zusammen und schwiegen. Ließen diese Gefühle in sich nachklingen. Es war einfach nur schön, diese entspannte Müdigkeit zu genießen, welche immer mehr von ihm Besitz ergriff.

Tonks streichelte ihm mit leichten Bewegungen über den Rücken. „Harry, Du solltest bald gehen, wenn Ron oder Mione dich morgen früh hier finden, das wäre nicht so gut."

Unwillig machte er sich langsam von ihr los. Sie hatte Recht, für die junge Aurorin hätte es bestimmt unangenehme Konsequenzen, wenn ihr Intermezzo bekannt werden würde.

„O.K. Tonks, Du hast ja recht."

Sie verließ als erste das Bett und zündete eine neue Kerze an.

Harry betrachtete seine Geliebte, wie sie so unbefangen in ihrer Nacktheit vor ihm stand, eine Gänsehaut zog sich über ihren ganzen Körper. Sie zitterte und ihre Brustwarzen hatten sich wieder verhärtet, ein Anblick, der ihm eindeutig gefiel.

Als Antwort auf seine Blicke, grinste Tonks ihn an, während sie das Testament von Sirius zusammenfaltete. „Hey, Ich hasse diese kalten Böden, schade dass Hermine den Teppich von meiner Verwandtschaft nicht abgekriegt hat," zwinkerte sie ihm zu. „Mir würde das tierisch Spaß machen, auf denen ein bisschen herumzutrampeln."

Harry, der Tonks gerade wieder ins Bett ziehen wollte, erstarrte in seiner Bewegung. „Was hast Du da gerade gesagt?"

„Dass es kalt ist?", fragte sie ihn mit einem irritierten Lächeln.

„Nein, das mit Deiner Familie, mit dem herumtrampeln."

Tonks warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, dann riss sie erkennend ihre Augen auf.

Hektisch faltete sie Sirius Testament wieder auseinander. „Ich weiß Du wirst meine Ahnen nicht mit Füßen treten," verblüfft ließ sie sich auf das Bett sinken. „Harry, er meinte damit den Teppich..."

„...ich weiß Du wirst hinter die Fassade schauen...", las sie weiter vor.

Harry war auf einmal hellwach, richtete sich aufgeregt auf, „Tonks, wir müssen sofort in den Salon, hinter diesem Stammbaum, da muss irgendetwas sein!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A.N./ Die restlichen Kapitel hab ich schon fest in meinem Köpfchen, also wird das nächste Update nicht soo lange auf sich warten lassen. Wenn ihr dann noch das kleine Rev-Knöpfchen für mich drücken würdet, hätte das sicherlich, so motivations-technisch gesehen, gewaltige Auswirkungen auf meine Tastatur _


End file.
